Katie and Jenny's Misadventures: King Arthur: KMTT
by Villageus Idioticus Inc
Summary: Knights Misadventures in Time Traveling. The Misadventure that started it all. What happens when two high school seniors who are on spring break find a bunch of knights from the Dark Ages in their living room at 3am? Mass chaos. REVIEW!
1. Nature Calls At 3AM

Welcome one and all to the new and totally improved Misadventures of Jenny and Katie: King Arthur….As you all saw in the title, this fic has a different title from the original Misadventures: King Arthur.

See, this fic doesn't take place during the movie, it takes place about 8 years before the movie in this fic, and the knights will be making a little trip to the future.

Have no fear; you all will see the new and improved version of the Misadventures of Jenny and Katie: King Arthur (this one actually taking place during the movie). See MJK:KA-KMTT sets up some new things that we added to MJK:KA…. So once we finish this fic, we will post MJK: KA.

Now for all that random but needed stuff…..I'm still TotallyRiddickObsessed (TRO) and DarkArchive (DA) is still DA and she's still my co author and beta….

These misadventures fics are stand alone, and are not (and will not be) connected to any other misadventures fics under this penname unless they are sequels (yes, this fic will have one...multiple sequels actually, but thats not the point).

Disclaimer: No, we do not own King Arthur, we tried, and we tried, we even petitioned for the rights, but we failed (apparently we didn't have enough signatures, who knew 2 weren't enough?) We also don't own Battlestar Galactica (though we really, really, really wish we did). Please don't sue us. We're both flat broke anyway.

Summary: The Misadventure that started it all. What happens when two high school seinors who are on spring break find a bunch of knights from the Dark Ages in their living room at 3am? Mass chaos.

Pairings:  
OC (Katie)/Tristan and OC2 (Jenny)/Lancelot. Guinevere/Arthur, Fulcinia/Dag and Vanora/Bors will be mentioned in passing at times….and yes, we do know that they don't even know who Guinevere and Fulcinia are yet….we have fun plans for them….

And now for the Misadventures of Jenny and Katie: King Arthur-Knights Misadventures in Time Travel…..now that's a mouthful of a title…

* * *

It was a bright spring afternoon in southern California, birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the students of So. Cal. High was rejoicing in the fact that it was Friday, and five and a half seconds ago marked the beginning of their two week spring vacation! 

Two students in particular were Katie Cooper and Jenny Olivera.

Katie and Jenny were seniors at So. Cal. and ecstatic that they would be spending the next two weeks hanging out at Katie's place watching movies, eating food, and altogether having a good time before the real hard part of school started and they would have to start prepping for college.

Katie and Jenny had been through a lot since the beginning of their high school years. They met through a mutual acquaintance Jennie, who was one of Katie's closest friends as well having known each other since kindergarten. So far, Katie and Jenny had survived seven different finals weeks, the ten (or twenty in Jenny's case) weeks of volleyball, evil band directors, bad menstrual cycles, paddle tennis, evil p.e. coaches, and even cylon conspiracies in their very own school. But they were surviving it as well as any slightly insane girls could.

Jenny was two weeks older than Katie, and she had long black hair and brown eyes, she was about five feet tall, and was in all very good looking.

Katie, who was also about five feet tall had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was also good looking but they both weren't ever hounded by the male species for dates. Not that they really minded. Most of the guys that they went to school were either not into them or very immature people that they had dubbed as Villageus Idioticus, or village idiots.

Anyhoo, Jenny and Katie were in Katie's car, driving to Katie's house this lovely Friday afternoon after school ended. Katie pulled into the driveway of her parents' two-story house, and saw her parents, brother and sister were bringing suitcases from the house and into the trunk of her dad's car.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Katie said as she and Jenny got out of the car and Jenny greeted them as well.

"Hey girls, how was school?" Katie's mom asked.

They shrugged at the same, a common occurrence between the two of them, but weird none the less, "It's school. Glad it's over."

Katie's dad and siblings were in the car, waiting as her mom said a quick good-bye to the girls, "Be good, and no wild parties."

"No worries Mrs. C, we know the rules. No wild parties" Jenny called.

"No guys,"

"No drinking,"

"No drugs,"

"No getting arrested,"

"And nothing illegal in general." Katie finished.

Mrs. Cooper shook her head as she got into the car; she never understood how they did that…wasn't it something reserved for twins?

Katie walked up to the car, "Don't worry, we're just going to hang out, watch some movies multiple times over, eat and relax. We'll have a very quiet spring break for the two of us before we really have to start paying attention in school. Have fun in Hawaii!"

As the car drove away, Katie and Jenny walked into the house, not knowing that in a few hours their lives would be changing forever.

* * *

That night, Katie and Jenny were lounging on the couches in the expansive living room watching one of their favorite movies of all time, King Arthur. 

Both girls loved the movie, ever since it came out they had seen it multiple times (though they unfortunately had never seen it in theaters), they owned both the regular version and the director's cut, and knew every single itty bitty detail of the movie.

They were obsessed. So sue them.

They were watching the scene in the middle of the film where the knights were camping out in the forest north of the wall in the rain when suddenly the movie froze; the lights flickered, dimmed and brightened for a few minutes before returning to normal just as Bors started going on about Van wanting to give all his children names.

"What the frak was that?" Jenny asked looking around the room.

"No clue, maybe a power surge," Katie replied, looking around as well, "It was probably just the house spazing. You know how it is."

"I think your house hates you." Jenny said.

"Don't doubt it." Katie replied, and they both returned their focus to the movie.

* * *

After the movie, Katie and Jenny watched some TV for a bit, before falling asleep on the couches in the living room, too lazy to head to the beds set up in Katie's room. 

As 3am rolled around, Katie stirred, nature was calling, and it was always a good thing to listen.

She rolled over and padded out of the living room, and walked into the hall.

And straight into a group of very confused men, "What the hell-"

Suddenly, all the men turned to face her, weapons drawn and pointed at her, "Who the hell are you!"

The man in the middle who was wielding a very large, shiny and not to mention oddly familiar sword spoke first, "Milady, may I inquire as to where we are?"

After glancing at the alarm that was mounted on the wall and seeing that these weird men hadn't broken in, Katie answered flatly, "You're in my house."

They still stared blankly at her, "In California, which is in the United States of America, which is on the planet Earth."

"I have never heard of those places." The same man said.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "Just who are you all anyway?"

The one in the center answered again, "I am Arthur Castus, and these are some of the Sarmatian knights that are stationed with me at Hadrian's Wall in Britain."

Katie blinked. That was not the answer she was looking for, "I know this is going to sound weird," she began, "but what year is it?"

They all looked at her like she was crazy, "It is the year 460 of course." Arthur answered.

Katie nodded, "Right...um…yea…shit. JENNY!" She yelled, startling the knights.

They all heard a shuffling from the next room, and heard another person, presumably Jenny muttering, "What Katie, it's three in the frakking morning, did you forget your way to your own bathroom or something?" Just then, she rounded the corner and saw Katie standing with the knights, "Holy crap."

"Yeah, or something." Katie answered.

Jenny walked up to them, "Katie, do you know-"

"Yeah."

"But that would mean-"

"Yeah."

"But how?"

"Good question."

"What about-"

"No idea."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Not fifteen yet."

"But HOW!" Jenny asked exasperatedly.

Katie just shrugged, as Jenny looked from her to the knights, and noticed something, "Katie, why are they all staring at you but it looks like Arthur's making it his life's mission not to?" She asked.

And low and behold, the knights were staring at Katie, hence the silence that Katie didn't realize was there until that very moment, and Arthur had indeed not looked her in the eye once during their very odd conversation, "No idea," She answered, "Maybe it's the shock."

Arthur cleared his throat, "Actually lady, it's your…umm….state of undress."

Katie looked at herself in her small black tank and short shorts, "State of what?"

Jenny looked at her best friend, "Katie you have no pants." She stated blandly.

Katie looked at the knights, who were indeed staring at her, and shrugged, "Oh, right. Jenny, why don't you take the knights into the living room so we can talk about this? I'll be back in a sec. Nature calls." She said as she walked past the knights, finally stopped staring.

"I don't hear anything." Arthur said confusedly.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "It means she has to pee."

"Oh."

Jenny shook her head, and turned around signaling the knights to follow her into the living room where she had them sit down on the assortment of couches and chairs in the room, while she began pacing in front of them, muttering to herself.

* * *

This is the sight Katie saw when she walked back into the room five minutes later. 

Jenny, pacing in front of seven confused knights from the year 460 that weren't even supposed to be there.

They were characters from a MOVIE for Apollo's sake!

"Jenny stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." Katie said to get her attention and in turn the rest of the knights as well.

Except when Arthur realized she still had no pants on, and immediately covered his eyes.

Jenny looked at her friend, "Katie you still have no pants."

"I didn't notice." She replied sarcastically.

"Well put some on. I think Arthur's going to have the spaz attack to end all spaz attacks if you continue going around half naked." Jenny said exasperatedly.

Katie looked to the last place she saw her pants, "He's sitting on them." She said gesturing to Tristan who was sitting on her makeshift bed on one of the couches.

Tristan wordlessly handed Katie her pants much to the knights' disappointment.

After Katie was 'properly' clothed, she stood next to Jenny, who was in front of the knights, and at the same time they sat down in the coffee table that was between the couches the knights were sitting on and the TV.

Jenny and Katie looked at each other after they were seated, "That never gets old." Jenny muttered.

Katie looked at the knights, "Ok, first off, introductions. I'm Katie and this is Jenny. And no, we're not sisters. So don't ask."

Arthur, being Arthur decided to once again speak for his knights, "As I already said, I am Arthur, and these are some of the knights that I serve with at Hadrian's Wall in Britain, Lancelot, Dagonet, Bors, Tristan, Gawain, and Galahad." He said, gesturing at each knight in turn.

"Right," Jenny said sounding bored, they already knew the knights' names, "So, care to tell us how you managed to find yourselves in Katie's hallway?"

"We are just as confused as you are lady." Gawain said.

"One minute we were at the Wall, next minute we're in your house." Lancelot said.

"Do any of you remember doing or seeing anything odd or out of place?" Katie asked.

The knights all shook their heads turned to their scout, who was most likely to notice anything or odd and out of place.

He just shook his head as well.

"There is one thing I'm rather confused about lady," Dag said to Katie, "Why did you ask what year it was?"

Jenny looked at Katie, "You didn't tell them?" She asked.

Katie shrugged, "I thought you would."

"Well you do it."

"Why me? I already shocked them once."

"You weren't wearing pants, it doesn't count."

Katie opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Bors, "Lass just tell us. We're all man enough to handle it."

"Famous last words," Jenny muttered, "Katie."

"Jenny." She replied evenly.

The two girls glared at each other, before Katie relented, "Fine, fine, I'll tell them."

"Tell us what?" Arthur asked. These girls were beginning to really confuse him.

"This isn't the easiest thing to tell you, but what the hell, you'll have to find out anyway….It's not the year 460 anymore." Katie said.

The knights all started laughing. Except Tristan, but that's not the point. There's no way this girl could be telling them that they had been taken into the future.

Right?

After seeing the glares from the two extremely annoyed girls, the knights decided to shut up, "Seriously ladies, how could it be possible for us to be in the future?" Lancelot asked.

Katie and Jenny just looked at him, "You're asking us? We're the ones who were woken at three in the morning because a bunch of knights from the year 460 are in my house." Katie said.

"So if we really are in the future, what year is it?" Tristan asked, speaking for the first time.

"He speaks." Jenny muttered under her breath.

Katie rolled her eyes before enlightening the genius knights as to what the year was, "It's the year 2008."

If any of the knights were still laughing, they stopped now.

"2008?" Arthur asked, shocked.

"Did we stutter?" The girls deadpanned.

"So you're saying," Galahad said slowly, "That somehow we've been brought to the future?"

Jenny slapped her forehead and Katie put her head in her hands.

"Now they got it." Jenny groaned.

"Did we not just tell you that?" Katie muttered.

"Apologies ladies," Arthur said, "You must understand that this is a shock for us as well."

"Well," Katie began, "Since we're getting absolutely nowhere, and it's almost four in the morning, I saw we go to sleep before I don't have enough energy to get blankets for all of you and deal with this…issue…in the morning."

"I like that idea." Jenny agreed.

"Where will we be sleeping?" Bors asked.

"Well, Jenny and I will be sleeping on the couches you currently are sitting on, which leaves the floor for all of you until we can deal with sleeping arrangements. I'll go get blankets." Katie said as she got off the coffee table.

"Why do we have to sleep on the ground?" Galahad whined.

"Oh shut up. I'm sure you've slept on worse," Jenny said getting up as well, "Now get off my bed Lancelot."

The man in front of her smirked, "Do you not think we can share? It seems to be quite large enough for the both of us."

Jenny glared at him, "Move. I'm tired, cranky, and not in the mood to deal with your pathetic advances. Now for the first and last time; GET THE FRAK OFF MY BED!"

* * *

Katie shook her head as she heard her friend yelling at Lancelot, and then the ensuing laughter from the knights. 

Men.

Katie pulled as many blankets as she could from the shelves when suddenly she heard a very girly yell that she knew wasn't Jenny's, and deduced that it must have been one of the knights.

Galahad probably.

"KATIE!" She heard Jenny yell from downstairs.

"WHAT!" She yelled back.

"THEY'RE POINTING THEIR SWORDS AT ME!"

"FOR TURNING DOWN LANCELOT?"

"NO! JUST GET DOWN HERE!"

Katie rolled her eyes and walked downstairs with the blankets for the knights to see that the knights were indeed pointing their swords at Jenny and it took her a moment to realize that it was really the black animal that was hissing in Jenny's arms that was about to be on the receiving end of seven sharp and pointy swords.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Katie yelled.

"That thing attacked me!" Galahad exclaimed.

Katie looked at Jenny who was holding a very angry looking house cat, "Starbuck attacked you?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes! She jumped on me and started making odd noises. And she poked me with her claws." He explained.

Katie rolled her eyes, "She's a house cat. I promise she won't hurt you. Now put the weapons away." She told them.

No one moved.

"NOW!"

They slowly lowered their swords.

Katie put the blankets on the ground and took Starbuck from Jenny, "I guess now is as good a time as ever to lay down a few ground rules. Number one: Do not; I repeat DO NOT hurt Starbuck. Number two: No weapons. I don't feel like getting stabbed. So hand them over."

After much convincing, Katie managed to get all the knights weapons, which was a hefty amount considering Tristan had A LOT of weapons on him.

Arthur looked like he was going to cry when Jenny locked the garage that Katie's parents never used, and where the weapons would be safe.

"Don't worry Arthur. Nothing's going to happen to your perfectly precious pointy sword." Jenny cooed.

"Nice alliteration." Katie muttered, looking asleep on her feet.

Jenny looked at her friend, "Ok, she's using big SAT words. That means it's time for bed."

"What is an SAT?" Tristan asked.

"The test from hell. Be glad you live before it was invented." Katie muttered as she drowsily handed out blankets.

They all settled down to go to sleep, Katie and Jenny on the couches, and the rest of the knights on the floor.

"Night knights!" Katie and Jenny said.

"Are you going to turn off the lights?" Dagonet asked.

Katie and Jenny glanced at each other.

Then they both clapped twice, and the lights shut off.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The knights exclaimed.

Katie and Jenny started laughing, "Magic. Now go to sleep before we kill you." Katie answered.

"I'm in hell." Arthur muttered.

"Yep. It's a nice place." Katie said.

"You'll get used to it." Jenny replied.

"And now we sleep." Katie muttered and turned over.

"The floor's cold." Galahad whined.

"GO TO SLEEP GALAHAD!" They all exclaimed.

After some shifting around, Katie, Jenny, and the knights managed to find a comfortable spot, and they all fell asleep not knowing what was in store for them.

* * *

AN: And that's the end people. Can you believe that that's just the prologue? 11 pages. DA and I have everything planned out in our notebooks, and we have a LOT planned for the future. 

And now a peak into what will happen next chapter: Introducing the knights to modern technology including phones, forks, cars, TVs, bathing, grocery shopping and much, much more.


	2. D1 P1 It's Kinda Like Underwear

Welcome back dear readers to The Misadventures of Jenny and Katie: King Arthur-Knights Misadventures in Time Traveling! Wow, that title is still a mouthful.

Now everyone, welcome to the three-day awaited Day 1, Part 1. Day one is being split into about 4 parts because all together Day one is 42 pages long…Here's eleven of them.

Day 1: Part 1 Disclaimer: No, we do not own King Arthur, we tried, and we tried, we even petitioned for the rights, again, but we still failed…We also don't own Battlestar Galactica (though we really, really, really wish we did). And also, we don't own Evanescence or their amazing song 'Call Me When You're Sober'.

In Day 1, our dear heroines Katie and Jenny will be teaching the knights about modern technology, like cars, TV's, DVD players, forks, and of course modern hygiene!

NOTE: In the phone calls that are received/made in this chapter, the '….' Signify the person from the other line's response. Long story short, you're just hearing Jenny or Katie's side of the conversation.

And here we go with Day 1: Part 1!

* * *

The next morning Katie woke to someone poking her arm. 

'Can't be Jenny,' She thought, not remembering what happened the previous night, 'No way in hell she'd be getting up this early'

As a reflex, she socked whoever it was in the nose, hoping they would go away.

Katie groaned and rolled over after hearing muffled curses, but whoever it was was really persistent, as they poked her again, "What?" She mumbled.

"Umm, I apologize for waking you up lady," Arthur said, holding his nose, "but your house cat is doing something to Tristan."

"Huh?" Katie muttered before looking around, and remembering the happenings of the previous night, "Could have sworn that was a dream." She mumbled to herself.

Katie groaned and sat up; the knights were sitting in various places around the room, some looking at her and others looking at Tristan. Jenny was still sleeping on her couch.

"First off," She began, her speech slightly slurred, "Don't call me lady, my parents gave me the name Katie…actually they gave me the name Kathryn, but I hate that name, so don't use that one, use Katie….Now what's your problem?"

"Your cat is doing something to Tristan." Arthur repeated.

"Should burn it at the stake." She heard Galahad mutter.

"NO burning Starbuck at the stake Galahad!" Katie said as she got up.

She looked at Tristan who was sitting on the ground with his back against the couch, Starbuck napping on his lap, purring.

Katie rolled her eyes, and the knights heard her mutter something that sounded suspiciously like babies.

She picked Starbuck off Tristan's lap and walked into the kitchen.

Katie placed the cat on the island in the middle of the kitchen and looked at the knights who were crowded on the other side of the island watching her.

"It's waaaay too early for this." Katie said to herself as she pulled a two bowls out of one of the cabinets and lifted a large box onto the island. She filled one of bowl with water, and then she opened the box and scooped out some of its contents.

"It that our breakfast?" A hungry Bors asked, after all time travel made you hungry.

Or so one would think.

Katie rolled her eyes; yep it was WAY too early to deal with inquisitive knights from the dark ages, "No," she said, "This is Starbuck's breakfast, unless you'd really like to try cat food. There's more than enough, but apparently it tastes like crap to humans. JENNY." She called into the other room as she placed the bowl in front of Starbuck, and startling the knights as she did the night before.

"What?" Jenny muttered as she walked in, then she saw the knights, "HOLY SHIT! Katie! Arthur and the Sarmatian knights are standing in your kitchen!"

"I thought we established that last night." Gawain wondered.

Jenny looked at them for a moment, "Oh, right. Morning guys!" She chirped as she sat down on one of the stools that lined the island.

"Jen, we need to feed the human bottomless pits. Time travel's probably making them hungry."

Jenny walked over to the freezer and began to pull out the frozen waffles that Katie's brother and sister ate religiously, and began putting the waffles on plates so she could microwave them.

Lancelot, not knowing that they needed to be cooked reached over to grab a plate, but his hand was smacked away by Jenny who had magically procured a spatula from the put they resided in across the room, "Wait till they're cooked genius."

Jenny moved to put the plates when she heard Evanescence's song 'Call Me When You're Sober' start playing from Katie's cell phone, signaling that she had a call.

Jenny continued as normal, since she was from a time of the technologically advanced, but the knights, who weren't, yelped and looked at the flat rectangular object like it was going to possess them.

Hey, it could happen.

"Calm down, it's just my phone." Katie said, trying to calm the knights.

"What does it do?" asked Dagonet.

"It enables me to talk to people that are far away," She looked at the caller id, "Now be quiet, I have to take this," She said, flipping the phone open, "You've reached Katie's cell phone, how may she help you this fine Saturday morning, and yes I know I'm up at a very ungodly hour... Oh hey Dad….Yeah, we're doing great. How was your flight?...Great. Lancelot don't do that." Katie scolded as the Dark Knight started pushing buttons on the microwave, "Sorry Dad…. Of course we're watching it again. Galahad stop being so childish," She scolded again as he started throwing cat food at Starbuck, angering the cat, "Yeah, we're at that part again….I don't know, maybe will move on to Battlestar Galactica later…. Don't worry about us, we're doing fine." The microwave beeped and startled the knights again, "Sorry Dad, gotta go, breakfast is ready….later…bye."

Katie hung up her phone, and put it down on the island, and glanced at all the knights, who were for the most part staring at her, and had listened to her half of the conversation, "Must you eavesdrop on my phone calls?"

"Who were you speaking with?" Tristan asked, eyeing the phone suspiciously.

"That was her dad. Now here's breakfast." Jenny said as she placed the waffles in front of the knights.

"What is this odd contraption?" Gawain asked picking up a fork.

"It's a fork," Katie answered, "You stab the food with it, it makes eating easier and cleaner."

"Why can't we just use our hands?" Bors asked curiously.

"Because people from the future are civilized and clean…speaking of which, you all desperately need to bathe." Jenny said.

"That'll be our next project," Katie told her, before turning back to the knights, "And don't make too much of a mess, I hate washing dishes."

"Isn't that your job?" Arthur asked.

Katie and Jenny glared at him, "Just because I have one brain, boobs, and I will one day give birth to the next generation so they can screw up the world more than my generation will does not mean my sole purpose in life is to pick up after the male species and do their dishes! These aren't the Dark Ages anymore!" Katie ranted.

"What do you mean by one brain?" Dag asked, "Doesn't everyone have one brain."

"No," Jenny corrected, "Men have two. And they tend to use the lower one."

The knights all stared at her for a moment before coming to a sudden realization of what the girls were talking about, and with that, they all went back to their breakfasts.

* * *

A short while later, the girls and knights were enjoying their breakfasts of waf-fullz as the knights called it, when the subject of how to blend the knights in to 21st century society came up. 

"So," Arthur began between bites of waffles, "What are we going to do until you figure out how to get us back to our time?"

Katie and Jenny glanced at each other, "Good question," Katie said, "We have no idea what to do about getting you back to the past, but there is one major thing that needs to be fixed in order for you all to blend in with modern society."

"What's that?" Lancelot asked.

"Well, next to bathing, you all need clothes." Katie answered.

"Does your dad have anything that could fit them?" Jenny asked.

"Probably not," Katie answered, "Think you can call your brother without raising a lot of suspicions?"

Jenny looked at her best friend, "Yeah, I'll just call him and ask for two weeks worth of clothes for seven men, that not suspicious at all." She said sarcastically.

"Actually it's very suspicious." Tristan corrected.

Jenny smacked her forehead, "I was being sarcastic."

"Just call him," Katie said, "I'm sure you'll think of something, it's not like he's actually seen _it_ before."

"Seen what before?" Galahad asked.

"Nothing." They answered at the same time.

Jenny picked up the cordless from the counter behind her and dialed her brother's number, noting the knights were staring at her, and planning to listen to her conversation as well.

Katie just went on with her breakfast.

Jenny's brother picked up on the second ring, "Hey it's me…I need a HUGE favor…No, it's not money this time…please?... I need about two weeks worth of clothes for seven men….yes I'm serious…must I?...Fine…Katie and I are doing an extra credit project and we have to wear men's clothing for it….Thanks…yes I know I owe you…bye." Jenny hung up and put the phone back into the charger.

"Nice excuse." Katie said.

"He'll be here in an hour…without traffic….And he thinks we're insane."

Katie shrugged, "Doesn't surprise me."

"You are used to people thinking you're crazy?" Gawain asked.

"Don't worry; it's not just you guys." Jenny answered.

* * *

After breakfast, Katie and Jenny had the knights dump their plates and forks in the sink to be dealt with later, and returned to the living room. 

The knights were sitting on the couches that were Katie and Jenny's beds, as Katie walked back and forth, looking at each of them, muttering to herself, while waiting for Jenny who had disappeared upstairs five minutes ago.

"Alright," Katie began as she stopped pacing, "For your second lesson in how to blend in to modern times, Jenny and I are going to teach you all how to bathe."

The knights looked at Katie like she had five heads, "But we already know how to bathe." Lancelot said.

"Nowhere near modern standards though." Jenny said as she walked down the stairs holding a bunch of brightly colored garments.

"You all need to bathe desperately, and we are going to teach you all how to use modern baths called showers." Katie said as she took some of the bright clothes from Jenny.

"Who do you want to take?" Jenny asked.

Katie looked at the knights for a moment, "I'll take Arthur, Tristan, and Dag. You can take Galahad, Bors and Lancelot."

Jenny nodded in consent, "What about me?" Gawain asked.

Katie and Jenny shared a look, "You're a special case." Jenny said.

"For our sanity, you're going last." Katie finished.

"And that you don't want his hair to clog to shower drain." Jenny added.

"Right." Katie affirmed before taking her group of knights to her bathroom that was just off her bedroom, and Jenny took her group upstairs.

* * *

Katie led the knights into her bathroom and shut the door, "Here." She said as she handed each knight a pair of brightly colored swim trunks. 

The knights began examining them, "What is this?" Tristan asked holding a pair of electric blue swim trunks with lightening bolts scatted all over them in an even brighter blue.

Katie sighed, "They're called swim trunks. Kinda like underwear."

Arthur, Dag, and Tristan looked at her, confused.

Ok so Tristan didn't look confused because he rarely changed his facial expression, but Katie guessed that he was too.

"They're like pants," She explained, "Now I'm going to go outside, and you're going to take off all your clothes and put them on."

"Why do we need these swim trunks if we will be bathing?" Dag asked examining his pair of swim trunks which were yellow and had bright smiley faces printed on them.

Katie looked at him, "Do you really think I'm going to let you use something you have never seen or heard of unsupervised?"

Arthur nodded while holding his bright orange swim trunks that had various pictures of fruit on them.

"Idiot." Katie muttered, "Just…change, and tell me when I can come back in."

Katie stood outside the bathroom, listening for any sign that one of the knights had slipped and fallen into the toilet or found her makeup drawer or something drastic to that end, but nothing happened, and five minutes later Arthur called her back into the bathroom.

Katie opened the door and walked in, and just had to stop a second and take all this in, 'Holy shit this is going to be interesting' She thought as she looked at the knights who were in nothing but brightly colored swim trunks and looking extremely out of place.

'Out of place, but incredibly sexy.' Katie thought before sending her silent apologies to Guin and Fulcinia.

"Alright," Katie said, slightly averting her eyes, "Now I'm going to teach you how a shower works, and you're all going to take turns, and hopefully not turn the bottom of my shower black with all the accumulated dirt."

Katie the quickly showed them how to use the hot and cold knobs to adjust the temperature, and explained to them the concept of shampoo and conditioner.

This bathroom had the anti-dandruff stuff that didn't make your hair smell like Fresh Creamy Peaches or Sweet Strawberry Pudding, so she knew that the knights wouldn't have a problem with it.

But she wondered if Galahad would mind smelling like Fresh Creamy Peaches or Sweet Strawberry Pudding.

It was something to be discussed with Jenny at a later date.

Arthur was chosen, or forcefully pushed into the glass box by Katie so no arguments could ensue, and Katie plopped herself down on the lid of the toilet, which was between the wall of the room and the half wall that made up her shower, with her feet propped on the counter and a book in hand while Tristan was taking his braids out at Katie's orders and Dag was sitting on a small stool that Katie had brought in for him.

So Katie was sitting, reading her book, when she heard Arthur tapping on the glass above her, "Yes?" She asked, using an old hotel keycard to mark her spot.

"What is this contraption used for?" Arthur asked holding a black razor blade.

"Just put it down Arthur, I don't need you cutting yourself."

"But what is it used for?"

"It's for shaving my legs so they don't get hairy." Katie answered, going back to her book.

"Why would you do that?" Dag asked.

Katie shrugged, "Because females of the present, myself and Jenny included like to look pretty, and you can't look pretty with ugly hair all over your legs….And no Arthur, you do not need to shave, you're supposed to have hairy legs."

"Why?" Arthur asked as he washed out the conditioner in his hair.

"Because it's something guys usually don't do. Now hurry up, I don't want to be here for the next millennium.

Tristan and Dag's showers with off with out a hitch, and now the three knights were sitting in the living room with Gawain who was currently being used as a scratching post by Starbuck. The three knights had towels around their waists waiting for Jenny and the other knights to finish their showers.

Katie was curled up on a chair reading her book, content to ignore the rest of the world.

Then the knights and a very disgruntled Jenny came in from the upstairs bathroom.

But lets go back to see why Jenny is so disgruntled.

* * *

"Here," Jenny said handing each of the knights a brightly colored swimming trunk. 

The knights looked confused as ever as they examined each trunk from different angles. "What are these clothes," Galahad asked.

Jenny sighed. "They're swimming trunks. Kind of like underwear."

"What is under-wear?" Galahad inquired. Never before have they heard such words.

"You've never heard of…" Jenny started in disbelief. Then she remembered who she was talking to. "Of course. Never mind about underwear, just put these on like pants." She walked out of the bathroom to give the knights their privacy.

The sounds of scuffling and curses invaded her ears just outside the door. No longer hearing and sounds she reentered the room. She peered though the hand covering her eyes to make sure they weren't dead or worse naked.

"Okay, I'll show you how the bath works." Jenny turned the hot water knob. "This is hot." She turned the cold water knob. "This is cold." She then showed them the soap, choosing to forget about the shampoo and conditioner. She didn't think Bors and Lancelot would appreciate smelling like Fresh Creamy Peaches or Sweet Strawberry Pudding. She wasn't so sure about Galahad.

She and Katie would have to discuss it later.

"Simple, no? We'll take turns. Galahad you're first. The rest of you out." Lancelot begrudgingly followed a sauntering Bors out the bathroom.

Jenny instructed Galahad to get into the bath, careful not to slip on the shower surface. "How's the water? Hot? Cold?"

"A little too cold," Galahad said.

Jenny turned the hot water knob.

"Ouch! Now it is too hot," he exclaimed.

Jenny turned the cold water knob.

"Burr!" he shivered. "Too cold!"

Jenny turned the hot water knob again.

"Too hot!"

"Too cold!"

"Too hot!"

"Too cold!"

"Too hot!"

"Too cold!"

Jenny was now fed up Galahad's constant complaining and turned it really hot.

She was rewarded with his painful screams. "TOO HOT! TOO HOT!"

"Sorry," Jenny said sounding anything but. "My hand must have slipped."

Bors had learned his lesson from hearing Galahad's screams of pain and decided to do everything exactly as Jenny told him. Van had already shown him what angering the female species could do. So Bors' bath had gone without problems and Jenny was little happier about it.

But Lancelot was next and her happiness was bound to end.

* * *

As soon as the dark knight sauntered into the bathroom Jenny felt all the serenity drain out of her body. He was looking very comfortable despite only wearing swimming trunks. 

"Where's his armor when I need it?" Jenny mumbled to herself. The gods of Bunnyism must be having a field day with this one.

She sighed, hoping to get it over with quickly. "Okay Lancelot, get into the shower and pull that flower print curtain all the way to the side so I don't have to see you."

Lancelot smirked much to Jenny's chagrin. "Forceful I see. That's the way I like them."

Jenny shivered but she wasn't sure if it was because a half-naked guy was standing in front of her or because of the blatant innuendo. "Couldn't you use a better pick up line? I mean even the nerd who tried to use astronomy pick up lines from my class last year was more modern that that ancient garbage. The male mind is such a disgusting place." The last comment was more for her benefit than Lancelot's. But he took that sentence to heart.

"Women always say that," he noted, "but they crave male attention and affection anyway."

"I don't crave a thing from you," she declared glaring daggers, "except for you to follow my instructions and get in the shower without having any lurid comments come out your mouth."

The smirk still was plastered on his face as he gingerly treaded into the shower closing the curtain after him.

Not three minutes later did she hear his voice through the loud rush of water.

"You know, I think you just don't want to admit you want to have me around," He poked his head out the curtain for her response.

She smiled seductively. "You know what I think?" she whispered batting her eyelashes.

He shook his head slowly. His brain had trouble adjusting to this new side of her. His eyes followed her movements as she parted the curtain.

"I think," she whispered. "You need a cool down!" Now close enough to execute her plan, she turned the cold water knob.

The result was a freezing cold knight from the Dark Ages. The sight was enough to give Jenny a laughing fit.

Lancelot, on the other hand, was not a happy camper. In his anger he grabbed Jenny's wrist and pulled her into the cold water with him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! COLD!"

* * *

And that's that. Day 1 Part 1...

Next chapter: Day 1 Part 2: Gawain's bath, and Katie and Jenny taking the knights to the market...

Don't forget to review and tell us what you all think!


	3. D1 P2 It's Kinda Like a Horse

Welcome back one and all to Day 1 Part 2 of KMTT!...

This is going to be a fun filled chapter with the knights getting clothes and the beginning of their action packed trip to the market!

Day 1: Part 2 Disclaimer: We're not stealing anything!!!!! We don't own nothing!

So, for the past two chapters, TRO has kind of had a sort of brain fart…she forgot to thank the reviewers for their amazing comments from the prologue and day 1: part 1 ('Many Oopsies…')…

So, **Scouter **(thanks)**, Lithiel **(your name reminds us of one of our characters we are putting in a future misadventure),** HuNkYcHuNkYmOnKeY97030 **(we're not _really_ trying to say something about Galahad, but since he is the youngest knight, we like to pick on him and Arthur a bit…ok a lot)**, Lady-of-the-Dueling-Mist **(DA and I talked about your review…we get it, and it doesn't happen too often, if at all anymore…a lot of these chapters are prewritten, so its hard to change it), **diamondsandpeals, **and **The Dancing Egg **(awesome penname),thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews…TRO wont have a brain fart again…we think…

Also, we're sure we're going to have a few question about who TRO and DA are, and to explain, they are the authors of the fic (duh), and they are pretty much like two extra characters in the story, but Katie and Jenny are the only ones who can hear them when they say anything. They'll be popping in and out of the fic to add their two cents ever once in a while.

Happy reading!

* * *

The last time Jenny had a look similar on her face was when a Villageus Idioticus had the nerve to say that books were stupid. Safe to say that guy was never heard from again.

"Jenny, why are you in the hallway looking like a drowned rat?"

"One word: Lancelot."

"Ouch." Katie replied, "Now its time for Gawain's bath," Katie said turning to a slightly scared Gawain.

"Hey Katie, where did you put our bio hazard suits?" Jenny asked, scaring the knight with more unrecognizable words.

Katie thought for a moment before answering her. "They're under the bed with all the other costumes."

"Including the costume that must never be discussed?" She asked curiously, and shuddered as the thought of it.

Katie shuddered as well, "Yeah."

"'Kay," Jenny responded cheerfully, "I'll go get them, you prepare Mr. Clean."

While Jenny went to fetch the suits, Katie explained the bath rules to Gawain, and then shoved him into the bathroom to change into an obnoxiously bright lime green pair of swim trunks. Minutes later Jenny came back wearing a bright yellow hazmat suit and folded carefully in her arms was a second identical hazmat suit for Katie.

"Found them!" she exclaimed holding out the second suit to Katie. "You know I want to wear the medieval costumes you have under there."

"We might have a chance later," she said quickly donning the suit over her clothes. "But first things first, Gawain."

Jenny knocked on the door, "Hey, Gawain. You decent?"

"Yes," was Gawain's short reply.

Katie and Jenny took deep breaths before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

We think now is a good time to check on what the knights are doing right now.

The knights were each pondering what disaster was befalling Gawain but Galahad spoke their thoughts out loud. "I wonder what Katie and Jenny are doing to Gawain."

It was Lancelot that was stuck with inspiration, or stupidity depending on who you ask. "Maybe we should listen in," he said with an evil grin on his face.

"But that is invading their privacy," reasoned Arthur, the voice of…well…reason.

"Remember our baths?" Lancelot argued back.

The knights all paused to think about their experiences in the bathrooms.

"Let's listen in," Bors said.

"Good idea," Galahad agreed.

"I am curious," Dagonet shrugged.

Even Tristan looked intrigued…sort of.

All the knights turned to their commander, expectedly. "Fine," Arthur said exasperated. If they were going to get in trouble he wasn't going to take the blame.

They rushed to the bathroom and each pressed their ears to the door.

"Jenny, this looks like a big job," a voice said in awe.

"Katie," Tristan whispered to the others.

"You're telling me," a second female voice answered.

"That must be Jenny," Lancelot whispered.

"How about this; you take the bottom and I'll take the top," the first voice, Katie said, "With two of us working on this we'll get done faster."

"How come you get the top?" Jenny asked as shuffling was heard.

"Just look at that. Do you think you can handle all of it?" Katie asked.

"Point taken."

The sounds of feet shuffling announced that the two girls must have moved away from the door because their voices became less clear. The sound of rushing water assaulted the knight's ears.

Not much was heard after that until…

"Ow!" a male voice shouted.

"Gawain, don't move!" Katie ordered.

"The less you move the faster it will be over with," Jenny reassured him.

Tugging and some banging noises followed by some grunts.

"Jenny, can you hand me the-?"

"Here you go."

More grunts and yells of pain.

"Gawain, stop screaming or I'll pull harder."

Whimpers and more banging.

"The-?"

"Here. Don't you have-?"

"Right! Why didn't I think of that?"

A pair of feet shuffling to the other side of the room. A cabinet opening. Then more shuffling.

"Jenny, my hand's starting to hurt. You want to take over?"

"So soon? Fine."

Louder whimpers and some tugging.

"You're pulling too hard."

"Oh sorry Gawain! Is this better?"

"Yes," Gawain sighed.

"Katie, can you turn on the water? My hands are getting dirty."

"Sure."

The running water was turned on again drowning out the conversation. Only a few random words were heard.

"Hand… condition…"

"Ladies…"

"Gawa…should…god of unclean…"

"…agree."

"Turn…off…I'm…wet."

"Luck…these…protect…"

"Yeah. This…is…of time."

"…don't…almost done…"

The sound of rushing water suddenly was nothing more than a few drips.

"What were they doing to Gawain?" Arthur asked.

"Who knows?" Lancelot replied.

"I don't hear anything," Bors whispered to the others.

"Maybe if we press closer to the door?" Galahad suggested.

All the knights leaned closer to the door in an effort to hear any clue as to what happened to their friend. Too bad they didn't have a clue that the door was opening.

The knights from the Dark Ages fell on a dog pile on the floor at a startled Katie and Jenny's feet. They looked up at the two hazmat-wearing, currently pissed off, teenage girls. Gawain peeked from behind the shower curtain.

"What were you guys doing?" Jenny yelled. "Listening to our conversations? Wart, that was a rhetorical question," she said directing the last statement towards Arthur who was opening his mouth.

"I expected this from Lancelot, but Tristan?" Katie said, picking up said knight by the arm.

"What were you guys thinking? Wart that wasn't rhetorical!" Jenny yelled. Both girls glared at him, waiting for the answer.

Arthur shrunk down in fear. "WeweretryingtoprotectGawain'sinnocence."

"What was that?" Jenny and Katie said through gritted teeth. No one liked the evil glints in their eyes but all the knights were glad it wasn't directed at them.

The future king of Britain gulped. "We were trying to protect Gawain's innocence."

"Innocence?" Katie said in disbelief. "What do you think we were doing to him?"

"Male minds," Jenny reminded her.

"Never mind," Katie amended. "I don't want to know. Knights, now go back into the living room."

None of the knights made a move.

"That's an order!" Katie and Jenny both yelled. All the knights except Tristan ran off in different directions.

"Where are we going next?" Tristan asked.

"You'll see," Katie answered, and turned to her partner in crime, "We'll have to start a list."

Jenny nodded and went to help Gawain out of the bath.

* * *

After Gawain's lovely detoxification, all the knights were sitting on the couches in the living room in towels, wondering when they will get clothes, why they couldn't just use the clothes they already had, and why Katie and Jenny were staring at them.

Katie and Jenny were standing in front of the knights, staring at them, and wondering what to do with them.

"Jenny," Katie said slowly, "Not that I don't love looking at a bunch of knights from the Dark Ages in towels on couches in my living room, but when is your brother getting here with the clothes?"

"No idea," Jenny replied, "He said he'd be here in an hour, but you know So. Cal. traffic. And I can't say I don't love this either."

The knights shifted uncomfortably at the scrutiny, "You do know that we can hear you." Tristan said.

Katie looked at him, "Of course we do Scout!" she chirped.

Suddenly, the knights were startled by an odd chiming that came from an odd box that was mounted on the wall in the hallway that the knights ran into Katie the night before.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at Katie, "Still haven't decided on a doorbell?"

"It still cycles. Haven't figured out how to set it to one," The Katie noticed the knights looking around like frightened cats, "Don't worry, it's just the doorbell. It means that there's someone outside."

"Like an alarm?" Dag asked.

"Are we being attacked?" Arthur asked worriedly, "If we are being attacked, we will need our weapons."

Katie and Jenny rolled their eyes, "No, we are not being attacked," Jenny said, "It just means that someone we know is outside. Probably with your clothes. I'll be back," She said as she made her way to the door, "And keep quiet." (FYI, the knights cannot see the door, and Jenny's brother does not know who the knights are)

Jenny opened the door to her brother who was holding a large laundry basket overflowing with clothes, "Here," He said as he handed it to her, "You owe me."

"I know that."

"And I think you and Katie are insane."

"Thanks!" They heard Katie call from the living room.

Jenny's brother shook his head and turned to leave, "Don't ruin my clothes!" He called.

"Yeah, yeah." Jenny muttered as she walked back inside the house, shutting the door with her foot.

Jenny dumped the basket of clothes in front of the knights, "Here are some clothes. Don't kill them."

The knights immediately lunged for the clothes and Katie and Jenny took that as a cue to go into another room while the knights changed, but made sure they we in earshot so they could hear if the knights started arguing over clothes.

After three arguments over clothes, all started by Galahad and Lancelot, and now all the knights were back on the couches, wondering why Katie and Jenny were going through the cabinets and writing on a pad of paper.

"What are you lasses doin'?" Bors asked.

"Making a marketing list." Jenny replied as she looked at a box on the island and wrote something down on the piece of paper.

"Pepperoni." Katie called out from inside the refrigerator.

"Got it."

"String cheese."

"Got it."

"Coke."

"Yep."

"Those cookies that we get at school."

"Definitely."

"Steak."

"Can you cook that?"

"I'll figure it out. Carrots and assorted healthy foods Mom keeps pressuring me to eat."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Miscellaneous other stuff we're going to end up getting at the market anyway."

"Got it. That everything"

"I think so, but who cares, it's not like we're going to follow that list anyway."

Katie and Jenny moved into the living room, "Ok, now we're going out to get food." Jenny said.

"But you have food here, don't you?" Lancelot asked, remembering the large breakfast they had had earlier that morning.

"We do have food-" Katie started.

"For the two of us. Not for-"Jenny continued.

"The two of us and seven grown knights from the frakking Dark Ages," Katie finished, "So we are going to take you to the market."

"All of us?" Tristan asked.

"There is no way in hell that we are leaving you here unsupervised, so we have to take you with us." Jenny said.

"And how are we going to get to this 'market'?" Arthur asked.

"In my car." Katie replied as she grabbed the keys from the hook in the kitchen.

"What's a car?" Bors asked.

Katie and Jenny glanced at each other, "Well," Jenny started, "It's kinda like a really big horse."

* * *

The knights all looked apprehensively at the large metal contraption before them. It was black, large, had very strange windows, and four odd rubber wheels.

"This, my friends, is my mom's minivan." Katie said, gesturing towards the car.

Dag glared at Jenny, "This looks nothing like a horse."

Jenny shrugged, "I said it was kinda like a horse. As in it gets you from point A to point B; like a horse."

"Will it eat us?" Lancelot asked as he stepped toward to car like one would step towards a rabid dog.

Katie pushed a button on her keys to open the doors, causing the knights to yelp, with the exception of Tristan who was leaning against a light poll far enough away from the car.

"Calm down," Katie said, "It's not going to do anything to you. It's just going to get us to the market in one piece."

"It is going to eat us. We should burn it like that cat." Galahad said to Arthur, but the girls heard.

"NO BURNING STARBUCK!" The girls said at the same time.

"Tristan!" Arthur exclaimed, "What are you doing?" He asked as his knight got into the car.

The scout shrugged, "We need food."

"At least one of them isn't stupid," Jenny muttered, "Alright, everybody in. We promise it won't eat you, and don't push any buttons!"

* * *

"Welcome to the market," Katie announced as the knights marveled at the automatic doors and shiny floors. "This," she gestured around her, "is where we will be getting all of our food so we don't starve to death. The market is a big place which means we have to stick together. Do not; I repeat do not get lost." She turned around to make sure the knights understood her.

Too bad all of them were gone except Tristan.

"Where'd they all go?" Jenny asked him, confused.

He shrugged not really caring. He was a man on a mission. "Do they have apples here?"

Katie and Jenny blinked then simultaneously pointed to the fruit section. He nodded to them in thanks and calmly walked towards his beloved apples.

"At least we know where one of them went," Katie stated matter-of-factly.

"I highly doubt he'll leave all the apples," Jenny confirmed wryly.

"Jen, do you know how this all going to fit in my car?" Katie asked, finding a shopping cart that didn't have a possessed wheel.

"No clue," Jenny said grabbing another shopping cart. "The authoresses are probably too lazy to explain how."

('She's right' TRO and DA agreed sheepishly.)

"Lets get our stuff, we'll pick up the wayward knights on the way," Jenny managed to say while pulling a second shopping cart out with her foot and keeping the first from crashing into a little kid.

"Works for me," Katie said, already pushing both her carts in the direction of the first aisle.

* * *

Twenty minutes and two full shopping carts later Katie and Jenny decided to bail the knights out of whatever trouble they had gotten into.

"Who should we look for first?" Jenny asked.

"Dag," Katie said shortly. "How much trouble could he have gotten into?"

('That question, along with "What's the worst that could happen?" and "How old could this Twinkie be?" are the worst questions to ask.')

They turned the four carts into an aisle to find Dag in the middle of…

"Feminine hygiene?" Katie asked in disbelief. "You ended up in the feminine hygiene aisle?"

"Hey that reminds me, I some more pads," Jenny said grabbing the box she needed and tossing it over her shoulder into a cart. "Too bad, Lance isn't here."

"You miss him?" Katie said slyly.

"No, I just could have scored 40 points."

Both girls turned back to Dagonet who looked uneasy at the different colored packages despite not knowing what they were for.

"We'll save you the embarrassment of telling the others where we found you," Jenny said.

"That is if you help us with these carts and find the other knights," Katie finished.

Dagonet nodded. He would have agreed to anything just to get out of the strange aisle.

* * *

Wow…Dag in feminine hygiene…we feel for him…

Next chapter's going to be a little shorter, pretty much just finishing up the market trip, but the last part of Day 1 will be nice and long for you all…

Well, TRO's off to do her SAT homework that she's been putting off and work on writing more of this fic and DA's off to curse that FF's search engine is down when she really needs it…

Don't forget to review!


	4. D1 P3 Of Apples and Beer Kegs

Welcome back everyone to Day 1: Part 3!

This fun filled chapter has the rest of the knights' first trip to the market. It is a little shorter compared to other chapters, but Day 1: Part 4 is around 14 pages long to make it up to you.

Day 1: Part 3 Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is ours. Like the funny mush of soap operas we made, though we don't own the soap operas that they come from. And Baltar's Institute for the Mentally Impaired, we own that too.

TRO and DA would like to thank **Lithiel **(We love Tristan too…At least, TRO does…), **HuNkYcHuNkYmOnKeY97030 **(Wow your penname is a mouthful…it's just like our title. It didn't occur to us that we put the fiction land's healer in the feminine hygiene aisle…but we laugh about it now.), and **Snowgren **(More hilarity to come!).

Now, before the chapter commences, this fic is currently well on their way to getting 13 reviews…now we're sure you're all wondering, why the heck 13 reviews is so frakking special, it's not like 50 or 100 or anything, but it's special to me and DA.

You see, on December 2, 2006, a football team from California, who had been having a very mediocre season did something very special to their cross-town rivals (who were having _yet_ another very good football season) the afternoon of that warm (ish) December Saturday…well, DA and I think it was special at least, and a very large group of college students do too…

If any of our lovely readers can guess what happened on that lovely Saturday in December, tell us, and you'll get your very own cameo in one of the later chapters in this fic.

Here are the hints again: It happened on Saturday, December 2, 2006. It's a west coast football team who didn't have a very good season, and their rivals who were having a marginally better season, and the number 13 has almost everything to do with it.

Happy reading!

* * *

"YOU CALL THIS MEAT? THIS IS NOT MEAT!" Bors yelled drawing the attention of many shoppers.

"For the last time sir, THIS IS MEAT!" The butcher was starting to get really pissed off. This guy had been arguing with him for the last twenty minutes about how the meat in front of him wasn't meat. The customer is supposed to always right but this guy was just ridiculous.

"Meat is intended to look like the carcass of dying warriors, this," Bors said grabbing a stick of Hebrew bologna, "looks nothing like that!"

"Sir please put down the bologna," the butcher said backing away from the demented man brandishing the meat like a sword.

('People don't hurt people, Bologna hurts people' DA said nodding in sympathy.

'And that was our moral for the day' TRO ended.)

One second he was being threatened by bologna, the next two girls appeared out of nowhere, one kicked the meat out of the guy's hands and the other tackled him to the ground.

"Sorry about that," the one who kicked addressed him. "Hello, I'm Dr. Olivera and my colleague currently on the floor is Dr. Cooper."

Katie dusted herself off and continued the bullshit story they agreed on earlier, "We have been looking for Bors everywhere. Our patients got lost in the way in here."

"Patients?" the butcher asked.

"Oh, yes. From Baltar's Institute for the Mentally Impaired," Jenny said smiling as Katie hauled Bors away by the ears. "Thank you finding him. And sorry again for the trouble."

The butcher was left blinking and holding a bent stick of bologna.

* * *

The poor butcher wasn't the only employee having trouble with knights from the dark ages.

"Um…sir?" the sample girl asked nervously. "This is the 16th free sample you've had. If this continues I-I'll have to call security."

"Secure-ity?" Gawain asked confused by the word. "Do they bring more food?"

A voice interrupted the sample girl from answering. "Gawain, there you are!" Katie shouted.

Jenny and Katie walked down the aisle, each pushing a cart. They were trailed by Bors and Dagonet who also had a cart each.

"You know this man?" the sample girl asked Katie and Jenny.

"Um…yeah," Jenny answered reluctantly. "I am Dr. Olivera and this is my colleague Dr. Cooper. "

"We are the head specialist at Baltar's Institute for the Mentally Impaired," Katie continued. "No pun intended."

"We find that letting them go out once in a while helps them," Jenny whispered to the sample girl.

"The tall one," Katie whispered motioning to Dagonet, "thinks he's Superman."

"'Ay wenches, when are we leaving?" Bors yelled impatiently.

"The disgruntled one thinks he's Wolverine," Jenny whispered faking pity.

"Sorry miss. Got to go. Bye!" Katie hollered over her shoulder as everyone ran away quickly.

"They were weird," the sample girl said to herself.

* * *

Now let's check in with what the youngest member of our group is doing.

At the same time that Gawain was ready to be kicked out by security, Galahad was desperately trying to find some one that could help him.

He spotted a smiling girl who was labeling random items with a weird machine. He made a note to burn that object at the stake later.

"Pardon me, Becky," he said noticing a tag with her name, "Can you please-?"

"The cereal is located in aisle 12," she said brightly.

He blinked. "Alright…but I do not need cereal, what I need is-"

"Milk is in the dairy section at the back of the store," she said, pointing to the back, still smiling.

"Thank you, miss," Galahad said slightly irritated, "but what I need to know is where-"

"All frozen food can be found in aisles 5 and 6," Becky said, the smile never leaving her face.

"I do not need frozen food," he said, annoyed. "I just want to-"

"Pancake mix is in aisle-"

Galahad had had enough. This was the last straw. "I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW WHERE THE HELL CEREAL OR PANCAKE OR APPLES OR DA-IRY ARE! ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHERE I MAY URINATE!"

There was silence as Galahad's voiced echoed throughout the market.

Shoppers stopped in mid-reach for items on shelves.

Mothers' covered their impressionable young children's ears.

Employees continued lounging around during their union demanded break.

But Galahad's outburst didn't faze Becky. She looked thoughtful, "Bathroom…bathroom…bath-," then a light bulb turned on, "Oh that's right!"

The young knight looked hopeful, "Yes?"

She smiled cheerfully, "I don't work here!"

Becky whistled, skipping happily out of the store.

Meanwhile, Galahad still had a problem. He began doing the happy pants dance.

('Happy pants dance?' TRO questioned her partner.

'Yeah, you know,' DA answered, 'the happy pants dance.'

'Care to explain that to the readers?' TRO asked.

'Sure. The happy pants dance is the thing you do when you really, really, **really** have to go badly. It's the whole crossing your legs and jumping around wildly while trying not to think of any liquids.' DA looked at Galahad. 'Kind of like what Galahad's doing right now.'

'Guess we shouldn't have put him in the bottled water aisle,' TRO commented.)

Galahad jumped from one leg to another in a desperate attempt to keep his bowels in check.

And like a sign from the gods, Katie and Jenny appeared, followed by Dagonet, Bors and Gawain who had become the designated cart pushers.

He ran to them, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. "Do you," he paused to catch his breath, "know where the bathroom is?"

"Of course," Katie and Jenny said at the same time.

"You know you wouldn't have this trouble if you went before we left," Katie said, shrugging,

"We did ask if anyone needed to go," Jenny said, laughing at Galahad's happy pants dance.

"And you said no," Katie continued, delighted at his apparent discomfort.

"And then you had that quart of lemonade," Jenny reminded him.

"That tall glass of ice cold lemonade."

"WHERE IS THE BATHROOM?" Galahad yelled.

"Tsk, tsk," Jenny said wagging a finger; "If you yell at us like that we won't tell you where the bathroom is."

"Can you," Galahad asked through grinding teeth, "**please**, tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Well," Katie said thoughtfully, "Since you asked so nicely…you need money," she handed him the coins, "and the bathroom is right there." She pointed to it.

Jenny and Katie high-fived each other at the spectacle that was Galahad running into the bathroom. No one threatens to burn their cat at the stake without some payback.

* * *

"'And Pamela fell into Raoul's strong arms. They had saved the president from destructive robots, rehabilitated Raoul's evil twin brother and stopped a thief from stealing the Mona Lisa'," Arthur read aloud dramatically. He had been fortunate to find an aisle full of books with glossy pages.

"'And through everything," he continued from the book with a shirtless man on the cover, he chose, which proclaimed it self a bestseller, "'that had happened in the last 24 hours; Pamela had fallen in love with the secret agent/pop star/astronaut/chef/Olympic medalist/vampire, Raoul.'"

"'He grabbed her roughly and threw her on the red, velvet, heart-shaped bed,'" he said, turning the page.

"'She opened her mouth to ask-'"

"Wart, what the hell are you doing?"

Arthur snapped out of the world from the covers of The Dynasty of Dallas and the General Days of Our Young Lives in One World as it Rotates on it's Axis While Guided by the Light of the Sun, to see Jenny, Katie (who spoke earlier), Dagonet, Bors, Gawain and Galahad.

Not only them but crowding around him, hanging on to his every word, were a bunch of older women.

"Sorry ladies," Katie said to the women who were entranced by Arthur's reading, "we have other men to look for."

"Say goodbye to your fan girls, Wart," Jenny said, over the groans of the women.

Arthur pouted, "But now I shall never know if Pamela will betray her aristocratic father and let Raoul live."

Katie was getting impatient. They were missing two knights and still hadn't bought anything yet, "I'll condense it for you; they live happily ever after. The end. Let's go."

While Jenny and Katie dragged him off, Arthur turned back to his fans, "Farewell ladies!"

A collective sigh was heard from the older ladies, "Bye."

* * *

"We need to find Tristan next," Katie said keeping an eye on the knights.

"Yeah," Jenny answered, "plus we need some healthy shit or we could have 7 sick knights to care of."

Katie groaned which was her way of saying, if we have to, "I'll find Tristan. Can you handle the knights and the food?"

"Sure," Jenny said boastingly, "No prob."

They all traveled to the produce section in search of items that would be good tasting and healthy to eat. Safe to say the knights would be searching for that longer than the Holy Grail.

Tristan was found leaning against one of two carts, both full of different colored apples in plastic bags. None of the employees were brave enough to tell the silent knight that you must buy the food before eating it, so Tristan continued to happily munch on an apple.

('How can you tell if he's happy?' DA asked.

'Usually, I just ask Katie,' TRO responded. 'She seems to know.')

"Bors! No shoving Galahad into the baby seat!" Jenny was having some trouble with the knights but she waved Katie away when she tried to help, "Go get Tristan. I'll be fine. Gawain, don't ride the cart like that!"

"Tristan," Katie said eying the apples, "did you leave any apples for the other customers?"

"Three," he said pointing to in fact the last three apples in the whole market.

Katie sighed, "Do you expect me to buy _all_ these apples?" she asked wearily.

"Yes."

_Hard to defy that iron clad argument_, she thought, "Okay, I'll buy the apples."

"Thank you, Katie," he said, giving the smallest hint of a smile.

At the same time as this touching moment was happening; Jenny was still having some trouble with the eager knights from the dark ages.

"Dag, put the broccoli down and no one gets hurt," Jenny said wielding a banana like a gun. He did as she told and she focused her attention on Bors who was pelting an employee with grapes yelling Rus and screaming about butchers.

She remembered something she saw in a video game once and took careful aim, "Gods of Bunnyism don't fail me now." She squeezed the banana and every thing slowed down.

It should be stated that neither Katie nor Jenny have any kind of hand eye coordination. Mr. Oldman, their old Cylon P.E coach, is a witness to that.

Dagonet ducked as the produce projectile flew past, Tristan grabbed Katie around the waist and pulled her to safety, Arthur felt the banana whoosh past his ear, and Galahad and Gawain ended up in a pile of peaches.

Then the banana finally hit its intended target: Bors' open mouth.

"SCORE! TOKUTEN!" Jenny bellowed, giving everyone a Japanese-style V-sign, "Sixty points! Too bad it wasn't Lancelot; I could have gotten 100 points."

She looked around at the chaos she caused with the Donkey Kong imitation, "Oops." She needed a scapegoat quickly.

"Oi, Tristan!" she said addressing the apple lover, "You could let go of Katie now," she had a sly grin identical to the one Kate had when she mentioned Lancelot to Jenny.

"Shut up, Jen," Katie mumbled.

* * *

After the whole banana incident had been cleared up, and everyone had been paid off, our heroines and the Knights of the Round Table stood in the 10 items or less line.

They clearly had more than 10 items but no one wanted to argue with the six very pissed off people that growled every time some one came near.

Plus there was a rumor going around that they were escaped asylum patients.

('Hmm,' TRO said, 'I wonder who started that one.'

'Good question.' DA answered.)

Two carts had already been bought and bagged before Arthur meekly asked a question, "Um…where is Lancelot?"

Jenny and Katie smacked there hands over there heads, "Shit, we almost forgot him."

"Jenny, you go."

"Nuh uh. Katie, you go."

"I have to pay remember?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Jenny begged.

"Go," Katie said pushing her away then focusing on the growing price she was going to have to pay.

"By the way," Katie called back, "have fun, Jen!"

* * *

"'Have fun, Jen' she says," Jenny grumbled to herself earning funny looks from other shoppers who hadn't been witnessed to any of the happenings with the knights.

She growled at them and they quickly ran screaming.

"Here, Lancelot," she called, checking aisle after aisle. "Here, Lancey. Here, boy." She whistled.

Still no response from the dark knight.

She searched every aisle. _The only one left is…_

"The alcohol aisle! Of course!" She ran to the aisle hoping to see him there.

Nothing. No hot knight from the dark ages.

She groaned, about ready to tear her hair out of her head.

"I'll give you a treat if you come out," she said in a desperate attempt to find him. Maybe she's get an employee to call him over the speaker system.

She paused mid-plan. _Was that-_

She tried again, "I'll give you a treat if you come out?"

_There it was again!_

A small tap was coming from the other side of the glass door that led to the chilled kegs of beer.

And there, shivering and slightly blue, was Lancelot, the snowman.

Jenny gripped the handle to the door and pulled it open.

The freezing cold wind whizzed out and Lancelot stumbled to the floor on unsteady feet.

"Thank you, Jenny," Lancelot said still shivering, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I would hug you if I did not know you would kill me."

"Oo, good call. Let's go," she said helping him up, "Katie and rest are probably waiting for us."

* * *

"I'm guessing by the smile on your face," Katie said as Jenny and Lancelot got to the checkout line, "that you're glad you went instead of me."

"Oh yeah," Jenny said grinning, "Lancelot was locked in the beer freezer aisle."

"Details when we get home."

* * *

Well wasn't that just the most fun you've ever had at a market…

Next chapter will be up on Monday!

Don't forget to review!!!

DA and TRO


	5. D1 P4 Bunnyism Nuf Said

Well everyone, happy Monday and welcome to the fourth and last part of day 1!!! We hope you're ready to read because it's about 15 pages filled with continued craziness!

Day 1: Part 4 Disclaimer: It's a big list today, so, we don't own, We don't own the show 'Dancing with the Stars' or the Harry Potter movies or books or the concept of Pay-per-View. We also don't own the characters from any incarnation of Xmen, Power Rangers, Chronicles of Riddick, and Underworld, Pirates of the Caribbean, Firefly, InuYasha or Veronica Mars. We also don't own the company that makes Twinkies (There was a comment about that last chapter). DA does own a Twinkie that is over a year old though…She's saving it for an important day where she'll need to eat a year-old Twinkie. We do own Addison Park . You can't have her. And the concept of the Black Dragons is owned by TRO (for her fics, whenever she gets back to writing them...)Please don't sue us. We're both flat broke anyway.

DA and TRO would like to thank **Lithiel **(Germany? Cool! Big time difference…we're glad you like the fic), **Skay **(We're glad you're enjoying the fic!), **HuNkYcHuNkYmOnKeY97030 **(Hilarious? Thanks! We hope we continue to entertain. DA and I pretty much sit down and make a list of things that should happen to the knights, and we write it out…It's how we spend our lunch breaks…), and **demee **(We're glad you enjoyed…I can imagine Tristan getting into a bitch fight over some apples….hmm…that gives us an idea…hmm…)

Hmm, no one guessed why TRO and DA like number 13 so much…(P.S. Skay, thanks for being review number 13!)…Anyhoo, DA and I like the number 13 so much because back in December of 2006, we went to a little place called the Rose Bowl for the cross-town rivalry game between UCLA and USC…

UCLA (the major underdog) won the game 13-9!!! So DA and I are big fans of the number…

Well, happy reading!!!

* * *

By the grace and magical abilities of the authoresses, Jenny, Katie, the knights, and all the food (including the two carts of apples) managed to fit in the car, and once they returned to Katie's house, the knight were charged with putting everything away.

Not an easy task.

After an hour of Katie and Jenny directing the knights on where they should put the groceries, Katie and Jenny plopped down on the couches, ready for some quality TV time.

What they forgot was that the knights had no idea what a TV was.

"Hey Gawain, pass me the remote, would you?" Katie asked of the knight who was sitting on the chair closest to the basket that held all the remotes.

"The what?"

Jenny and Katie shared a glance, "Oh yeah, they haven't heard of remotes or TV's have they." Jenny said.

Katie shrugged, and turned back to Gawain, "It's the rectangular thing in that basket."

Gawain looked into the basket and saw six rectangular things sitting innocently in said basket, "Umm, there are six rectangular things in this basket."

"The big one."

"They're all big." Gawain was getting annoyed by now.

Katie rolled her eyes, "It's the big black one."

"There are three of those." He growled.

"Don't you get testy with me; it's the one with the buttons."

"THEY ALL HAVE BUTTONS!"

"JUST PASS ONE!"

Gawain, who was very annoyed right now just picked one of the black objects and chucked in Katie's general direction, but unfortunately, or in Jenny's case very, very, extremely, amazingly fortunately, Lancelot happened to take that time to lean foreword to examine something on the coffee table, so the remote hit him in the head.

Hard.

Lancelot glared at his brother in arms, "WHY IN HADES DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Gawain shrugged and Katie picked up the remote from off the floor, "Hey," She said, "This is the right one. Thanks Gawain!" She chirped before pressing one of the buttons and turning on the TV.

"-and this week on Dancing with the Stars-" The magic voice on the TV said, startling the knights as they saw the images on the TV screen.

"BY GOD!" Arthur exclaimed, "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!?"

"It should be burned with that cat and the car." Galahad muttered.

Katie and Jenny rolled their eyes as the knights all backed away from the TV, "It's not sorcery, Wart. It's TV," Jenny said, "Hey that rhymes." She added, more to herself.

"Are they here?" Bors asked as he poked the glass of the TV screen which showed people dancing in weird, flamboyant outfits, with a copy of People magazine that was on the table.

"No." Katie deadpanned.

"What is this?" Tristan asked from his seat on the long, bed-like couch (FYI people, I think it's called a chaise lounge or something. From now on it's going to be called a bed-like couch; it's pretty much like an arm-chair with a really long cushion. Very comfortable), as he was the only knight not to be startled by the noise coming from the TV.

("No surprise there." Said DA. "Did anything startle this man?" TRO asked to herself.)

'Probably not.' Katie thought to the authoresses.

"It's a television." Jenny answered.

"Tele-was-in?" Galahad asked.

"TELEVISION!"

"Fine." The youngest knight muttered.

Arthur cleared his throat, trying and failing to make it look like he wasn't scared out of his wits by this odd 'television', "So, what does this television do?" He asked.

"It shows images that move, it's used for our entertainment." Jenny answered.

"How come I see them but they are not here?" Dagonet asked.

"There's something called a video camera that captures moving images and sound too." Katie continued to explain, "They're used to make great home movies too." She added as an afterthought.

Jenny took the remote from Katie and began to flip through the channels, startling the knights once more, but Katie managed to calm them, and in the end Jenny and Katie taught the knights how to use the TV and DVD players.

They also taught Gawain and the other knights how to differentiate between the six remotes and what they are used for.

Katie laid the six remotes in front of the knights on the coffee table, organized by name, size, purpose, and average amount of time used each week.

"First off," Katie began, "Is the main TV remote. This remote turns on the TV, changes channel, volume, enables you to search through the TV's guide, and search for shows. It probably does more, but I don't know, or care. It turns on the TV and that works for me."

"Next," Jenny continued, "Is the remote for the DVD player. This remote turns on the DVD player, lets you skip through the boring previews that have no real purpose since they are only useful in the year you bought the DVD, lets you add subtitles to the movie, change scenes, fast foreword through the scenes you don't like, and skip scenes altogether. It probably does more, but like Katie said, I don't really care."

"Then we have remote number three," Katie said, "This remote comes complimentary with the TV, and has no real purpose, so we'll just leave it at that."

"After that, we have the remote that controls the surround sound stereo," Jenny added, "It's too complicated. We don't even know how to use it… Whatever."

"And the last two," Katie concluded, "Serve even less purpose than the remote that comes with the TV, so we'll just skip those and really just only use remotes one and two," She finished, "They're the two biggest ones." She added with a glare to Gawain.

Katie and Jenny were about to leave the remotes to the knights so they could amuse themselves safely for a while when Katie remembered one little detail that they knights needed to know, "One more thing," She said as she picked up the TV remote, "See this button." She asked as she pointed to a small grey button near the top of the remote that said PPV in small white letters.

The knights nodded, "Never push this button." Katie said.

"What does it do?" Lancelot asked.

"Bad things." Jenny said as she realized why Katie wouldn't want them ordering Pay-per-Views…especially the PPV adult movies…she shuddered, 'Ewww.' She thought.

"Very bad," Katie continued, "So don't push it. Understand?"

The knights nodded, and Jenny tossed the remote back to Tristan.

He seemed to be the most responsible and would be the best to control the remote.

Very, extremely, amazingly fortunately, Lancelot happened to take that time to lean foreword to examine something else on the coffee table, so the remote hit him in the head again.

"HAHA! Ten points!" Jenny laughed.

"WHY IN HADES IS EVERYONE HITTING ME THIS THESE BLOODY REMOTES!?" The Dark Knight yelled.

Jenny shrugged, "Your big head just keeps getting in our way." She said innocently causing the knights sans Lancelot to laugh.

Jenny and Katie left the knights to explore the television, while the girls went into Katie's room. They had work to do.

Jenny sat down on the big comfy desk chair in while Katie went into one of the boxes in her closet, and began leafing through the papers.

"Find it?" Jenny asked.

At that moment Katie pulled out a green sheet of paper from the box, "Bingo! Eat my black fuzzy slippers." She said as she pulled the other desk chair next to Jenny.

"I thought your computer was supposed to eat your black slippers."

"Technically it's the internet that has to eat those shoes, but what ever."

"Okay, so what do we have to do for this?" Jenny asked, gesturing to the piece of paper in front of them on the desk.

This piece of paper was a blank program write-up that Katie had never used from her job as a camp counselor during the summer.

"It'll make it easier to figure out what we have to do these next few weeks with the knights."

"Still confused as to how they're here."

"Same here," Katie said, "Now first, location."

"Okay, your house." Jenny replied and Katie wrote it down.

"Next, timeframe."

"Unknown."

"Yep, now goals. I have one for that. Count how many times Galahad mentions burning things."

"Good one. How about driving Wart as crazy as possible."

"I like that one. Now one more…"

"Hmm."

Katie and Jenny looked at each other, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jenny asked.

"Aren't I always?"

Jenny shrugged, "Point. So that goal."

"Make Tristan show some sort of emotion by the time he leaves."

"Whenever they are sent home." Jenny added.

Katie wrote it down, "Perfect."

Jenny looked at the rest of the write-up, "Do we need to write out the rest of this?"

Katie looked at the rest of the categories and shrugged, "Nah. No point. We have no materials other than ourselves, no timeline, obviously, and we can write down the details in our notebooks."

"Perfect!"

Katie and Jenny continued to fine-tune their goals, check their emails, send some to her summer friends in Katie's instance, and look up the movie times for the new Harry Potter movie which had just come out, when they heard someone knocking on Katie's door.

Katie rolled her chair to the door, too lazy to get up and opened it, revealing the knights all standing around her doorway, "Yes?"

Arthur, being the diplomatic one stepped foreword, "Ladies, we are all starting to get hungry, and are beginning to wonder when you are going to make dinner."

Maybe always being the diplomatic one isn't the best thing. It tends to get people, namely Katie and Jenny mad, "You expect _us_ to make your dinner?" Katie asked, raising her eyebrow.

Being the not so smart commander Arthur is he nodded.

Jenny glared, "No way in HELL! Newsflash Wart! This isn't Britain anymore. We females aren't at your beck and call all the frakking time anymore! Get with the program!"

Arthur nodded pitifully, "And that goes for all you knights," Jenny continued, "Understand?"

The rest of the knights nodded as well.

"But how are we going to eat?" Bors asked, thinking with his stomach.

But you really couldn't blame the man.

Katie glanced over at Jenny, "You up for sushi?"

Jenny shrugged, "When aren't I? I'll go find the menu." She said as they got up and headed to the kitchen, followed by seven confused knights.

"What are we going to be eating?" Galahad asked as Jenny pulled the notebook filled with takeout menus off one of the shelves in the kitchen.

"Sushi." Katie replied as Jenny handed her the menu.

"I have never heard of such food." Dag commented.

"It's kinda like fish." Jenny said.

Dag looked at her, "Kinda?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Kinda." Jenny said before going through the menu with Katie.

Katie and Jenny spent five minutes looking through the menu, and five more writing down what they were going to get when they realized that they were pretty much ordering the entire menu and threw the pad of paper across the room.

Lancelot ducked this time.

"Dang." Jenny muttered.

"Hey Tristan, hand me the phone would you." Katie said as she looked at the menu one more time.

"Huh?" The scout asked. He remembered that she had a phone on her, and mentioned that.

Katie shook her head and pointed to another phone that was in the cradle next to him. He wordlessly handed it to her, wondering why people in the future had so many phones.

Katie quickly dialed the restaurant, and waited for someone to pick up, "…Hey Aiko, Katie Cooper….Great, and you….they're great, spending the vacation in Hawaii…yeah, we're having some people over...Yeah, don't tell….it's a big order…"Katie then started listing pretty much every single meal item on the menu to the store owner, "…yeah…can you guys deliver all that?...of course…oh yeah, we'll all be able to finish… of course…yeah, just put it on the tab…many, many thanks Aiko…Jenny says hi too…thanks again…bye."

Katie hung up the phone, and all the knights looked at her skeptically, "That's it?" Lancelot asked.

"Where's the food?" Galahad said.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "It takes a while for the food to get here. What'd they say, an hour?" She asked Katie.

"Yeah."

"We have to wait an hour for the food?" Bors asked.

"Don't worry Bors, I promise you won't starve." Katie said.

"But we're hungry." Galahad whined.

"Quit whining you big baby," Katie muttered, "Go watch some TV, or be like Tristan, eat an apple." She said and gestured to the scout who was indeed, eating an apple.

"But I don't like apples." The knight replied.

Katie and Jenny looked at him, "Too bad. Quit whining." They said before shooing the knights back into the living room.

An hour later the doorbell rang, once again startling the knights since it was a whole different tune this time, and Katie and Jenny came in followed by three of the delivery men who were holding four brown paper bags each.

And there were more waiting outside.

Once the food was all brought in, Katie tipped the delivery guys while Jenny began opening bags and placing the food on the table, "Hey Katie, what did you order for yourself again?" She asked.

Katie, who was in the pantry getting drinks answered, "Four orders of the shrimp tempura appetizer, three orders of salmon egg sushi, five orders of tuna sushi, and one miso soup."

Jenny shook her head, "Is that a lot of food?" Bors asked.

Jenny just gestured to the stack of six large boxes to her left, "That's all Katie's."

"Can she eat all that?" Arthur asked, looking at the boxes in wonder.

"Yes I can," Katie said as she walked out of the pantry, arms laden with soda, "Thank the gods for fast metabolisms."

"Amen." Jenny replied.

While the knights were looking at them strangely for talking about something called a met-abo-lizymz, Arthur was staring at them for another reason altogether.

"You are pagans?" Arthur asked in wonder.

"Huh?" Katie asked.

"You just said gods. As in more than one. That means you must be pagan." Arthur said.

"What's so bad about being pagan?" Jenny questioned, "You get to dance naked around fires and drink goat's blood. Sounds like a great health plan to me." She said with a shrug and continued organizing the food.

"Gotta love the concepts of Battlestar Galactica, and how they are ingrained into our everyday lives." Katie said. (FYI, in Battlestar Galactica, the main religion of the show is a polytheistic version of Greek mythology. Or something similar to that.)

"So you are pagan?" Dagonet asked.

Jenny shrugged, "Kinda, our parents both raised us monotheistic, but thanks to being subject to the media, and being the generation addicted to TV, movies, video games and carb-counting we have kinda made our own polytheistic religion too."

"Mono-the-istic? Poly-the istic? What is that?" Arthur asked, "Are they religions of the future?"

Katie shook her head, "No, they're concepts. Monotheism is the belief in one god where-"

"Polytheism is the belief in many gods." Jenny continued.

"Jen and I are priestesses in our own polytheistic religion called Bunnyism." Katie continued.

"So you believe in many gods, but you are not pagan?" Lancelot asked.

"It's complicated." Jenny replied.

"What gods do you believe in, in this religion of Bunnyism?" Galahad asked.

"Well," Katie started, "There's our main god and goddess Lee, the God of Bunnyism and Kara, the Goddess of Bunnyism-"

"Then there's all the lesser gods and goddesses in no particular order like, Remy, the God of Cylons and Rogue, the Goddess of Death Glares (patent pending)-"Jenny continued.

"There's also Logan, the God of the Near Immortals and Kitty, the Goddess of Masochistic Muffins of DOOM-"

"There are also our personal favorites, Scott, the God of Stick-up-his-ass-ness and Jean, the Goddess of Vanity-"

"Tommy and Kim, the God and Goddess of Density-"

"There's Andros, the God of Multicolored Hair, and Zhane, the God of Mischief and Pulling Pranks on the Megaship-"

"Then there's Addison Park, the Goddess of Taking in Aliens and Trey, the God of Being Able to Turn into 3 Guys."

"He _is_ a god," Jenny said, "Then there are two more personal favorites, Bridge, the God of Rambling and Buttered Toast, and Sky, the God of Up-tightness."

"Also, we have _my _faves, Riddick, the God of Shiny Eyes/Ditching Kyra and

Kyra, Goddess of Taming Riddick, the God of Shiny Eyes/Ditching Kyra, and leading my imaginary Black Dragons. But they're another story."

"Then we have Selene, the Goddess of Black Leather and Capt. Jack Sparrow, the God of Rum and Jars of Dirt."

"Then there's Jayne, the God of Vera, and River, the Goddess of the Mentally Unstable."

"Then we have Duncan, the God of Doughnuts and Anti-Depressants, and Veronica, the Goddess of Teen Investigators." Jenny added.

"And next is one of Jenny's top favorites, Lord Sesshomaru, God of Fluffiness and one of my other favorites, Koga, God of Kidnapping his Future Mates." Katie continued.

"And of course there's InuYasha, God of Fuzzy Ears, Serious Relationship Issues, and Being Stuck to a Tree, and Miroku- God of Hentai." Jenny said.

"Which means perversion," Katie explained to the knights who didn't know Japanese, "And there's also Sango, Goddess of Demon Exterminators and Slapping Miroku and Kagome, Goddess of Reincarnation and the Magical Word Sit."

"And of course there's Kikyo, Goddess of Bitchiness and Clay-potted-ness. She's neither of our favorites, but we needed some sort of evil goddess to blame for any form of misfortune." Jenny added.

"We also have Bug, the God of UCLA football, and Other Sports in General, and Oprah the Goddess of Day-Time Television, and newly added, we have Gawain, the God of Uncleanlyness (Yes, we know it's not a word)."Katie finished.

Katie and Jenny then shared a look, "That's all we have for now, but the list tends to grow daily." Jenny said.

"Something wrong Arthur?" Katie asked, noticing the knight's puzzled look.

"I am just wondering how Rome condones all this paganism, and how you are still free women with your beliefs." He answered.

Katie and Jenny shared a look, "This aren't the Dark Ages anymore Arthur. Rome has less power." Katie said slowly.

"But Rome is a powerful empire. How can they have such little power?"

Katie rolled her eyes, "It's different now…You know what, enough of this. I'm hungry. Let's leave religious discussions to later….like never."

"Good idea." Jenny said.

The knights looked at the odd looking food in the boxes, "What is it?" Lancelot asked.

"Sushi." Katie and Jenny answered.

"But _what_ is it?" Dag asked.

"Raw fish." Jenny stated garnering disgusted looks from the knights.

Katie then opened one of her boxes of food and popped a piece of tuna sushi into her mouth.

"How do you eat that?" Galahad asked.

Katie swallowed and shrugged, "It's good."

"Will it make us sick?" Arthur asked, still slightly upset about the religion discussion, but curious as to what this interesting new food was.

Katie raised an eyebrow at him, "Would I be eating it if it made me sick?"

"Girl's got a point there." Bors said.

"Of course I do," Katie said, "Now sit down and eat before you faint from starvation, or something."

Katie and Jenny then tried to teach the knights how to use chop-sticks, but after Gawain nearly poked Tristan's eye out, they decided that it would be ok for the knights to eat with their hands, or at least with a fork.

Before Katie and Jenny would let the hungry knights dig in, they picked their drinks from off the table and stood up. The knights, who for once understood what they were doing, picked up their drinks as well.

"Before we eat, we would like to propose a toast-" Katie began.

"Not to the toasters." Jenny interjected.

"Definitely not to the toasters," Katie affirmed, "But to meeting new people, surviving our first day of what I'm pretty damn sure is going to be many, and all that other fun shit like that."

"To surviving day one." Jenny said as she and Katie raised their drinks.

"To surviving day one." The knights echoed, as they all drank.

The meal began and was running quite smoothly. The sushi seemed to be quite a hit with the knights.

That is, until Lancelot found the huge amounts of wassabi that came complimentary with the meal.

"What is this?" He asked.

Katie and Jenny looked at each other and grinned, "It's something you put on the sushi to make it taste better than it already is." Jenny said.

"Yeah," Katie continued, "Put lots on it."

The knights did as they were suggested, and put LOTS of the spicy, green, paste on their sushi.

'Five…four…three…two…one.' Jenny and Katie thought before they knights sans Tristan started screaming and reaching for their drinks.

"Did I forget to mention that it's really, really, really spicy?" Katie asked innocently.

Arthur and the knights glared at them, "Must have slipped your mind." Arthur muttered.

"It's good," They heard Tristan say and they all turned to see him putting some on one of his ever-present apples, "Tastes better on apples." He commented.

Jenny, Katie, and the other knights looked at him unblinkingly for a few moments before Katie broke the silence, "Great. Why does that not surprise me?" She said and the scout shrugged.

"Word of advice," Jenny said, "Use in moderation."

* * *

After the 'little' incident with the wassabi, the rest of dinner went by rather smoothly, except when Bors realized that the drinks Katie and Jenny had given them weren't alcoholic.

But other than that everything went rather well.

"So when are we going to the tavern?" Lancelot asked after dinner and after they had thrown away all the remnants of their dinner.

"What?" Katie asked.

"The tavern," Said Gawain, "Where we drink, gamble and get women."

Katie and Jenny shook their heads, "Not happening." Jenny said.

"Nope." Katie agreed.

The knights looked at them like they suddenly sprouted seven heads, "Why not?" Bors asked, really needing some ale.

"Firstly, Katie and I aren't legally allowed into modern day taverns, called bars." Jenny started.

"What do you mean you're not legally allowed into taverns?" Dag asked.

"In this day and age there are laws that prohibit anyone under the age of twenty-one to drink." Katie explained.

"And you two are not over twenty-one?" Arthur asked.

"We're eighteen." Jenny said, "Which is three years too young."

"Not that we really follow that," Katie added, "But that doesn't mean we can get into bars."

"Which means you all can't either." Jenny continued.

"So what are we going to do if we can't go to the tavern?" Gawain asked.

Katie and Jenny shrugged, "Watch TV. That's what we do."

They all went into the living room and plopped onto the couches, and Katie and Jenny began listing all the shows that would be on at the time to each other trying to figure out what they would watch.

In the end they decided to watch a movie, and in doing so officially introduced the knights from the year 460 to the Lord of the Rings craze.

Probably not the best thing to do, but Katie and Jenny didn't feel like contemplating the ramifications.

Ramifications are for wimps anyway.

After watching the first two movies, Katie and Jenny kicked the knights off their couches and they all went to sleep, wondering what the next day would have in store for them.

* * *

Coming up next on Knights Misadventures in Time Travel: Introducing the knights to fast food, Battlestar Galactica, and the debate between Jenny and Arthur about whether the moon is made of cheese or rocks.

See you Thursday!


	6. D2 P1 Lladies in Red Dresses

Welcome back one and all to The Misadventures of Jenny and Katie: King Arthur-Knights Misadventures in Time Traveling! Day 2, or at least the first part. Day 2 is going to be a LOT shorter than day 1, but still as much fun….

DA and TRO would like to thank **Snowgren **(Bunnyism rocks!...really, DA and I got bored one day and started listing all the different deities various characters could be), **HuNkYcHuNkYmOnKeY97030 **(We really do love BSG (though we will tone down the BSG refs after day 2 is done...ish)...also, there's a scene in this chapter that has a bigger reference to our BSG misadventure that we're working...hope you like!), **Lithiel **(Thanks!), and **Skay **(Number 13 rocks! You have your own religion too? That's cool!) for their amazing and encouraging reviews!

Day 2 (Parts 1 and 2) Disclaimer: TRO and DA STILL don't own King Arthur, and they probably won't unless the gods are REALLY kind to them. TRO and DA believe that the gods are generous, but not THAT generous. We also don't own Battlestar Galactica. And don't forget McDonalds and the Dollar Menu. We don't own them either. We also don't own Brangelina, Paris Hilton, Tom Cruise, or Katie Holmes. Also, we in no way own James Callis (Dr. Baltar from BSG) or Gambit from any incarnation of Xmen. We do own the concept of those soap sculptures though. We're sure that there are more things in this fic that we don't own, but we can't think of them right now. Just know that WE OWN NOTHING except for the plot, the characters, Bunnyism, and anything else you don't recognize.

In this chapter, our heroines will be introducing the knights to fast food, Battlestar Galactica, and the truth about a subject that has been debated since the Dark Ages; The Moon: Cheese or Not?

And just to let you all know, the scene in at the end of the chapter with the reference to James Callis and a large soap sculpture of Gambit is a reference to one of our upcoming Misadventures (Battlestar Galactica)...it's not meant to be understood (until we post the Galactica Misad), just funny.

Happy reading!

* * *

The next morning Katie woke up to quiet voices coming from the TV, "Did I forget to turn that off last night?" She muttered to herself.

"No." She heard a man say from the opposite end of the couch.

Katie immediately sat up, and saw Tristan sitting on the ground leaning against the end of the couch as he had done the previous morning, remote in hand, and Starbuck sitting behind his head.

Seeing him, Katie flopped back onto the couch, "I am _so_ not going to get used to this."

"Get used to what?" Tristan asked.

"You," She replied, "And the rest of the knights. And your presence here in general."

"It's not easy for any of us."

"You have a point there," Katie said and then she noticed what he was watching, "You're watching the entertainment news?" She asked while folding her legs under herself giving Tristan some room to sit on the couch too.

Tristan shrugged as he sat down next to her, "There was nothing else on."

"Anything interesting going on in the world of the rich and famous?" Katie asked.

"Umm, a couple that they refer to a Brangelina has adopted their fifth child from a country called Nigeria, a singer named Paris Hilton has contracted a disease called from eating spinach, and an actor named Tom Cruise has had his third child with a woman names Katie Holmes, but they refuse to marry. That is very similar to Bors and Vanora."

"Yea, but Bors and Vanora are relatively normal for your time. Tom and Katie are not."

The scout merely shrugged and turned back to the TV, watching the news about people he didn't understand, "Why are they so famous?" He inquired.

"Good question." Katie said as she explained to the scout about the entertainment world.

They spoke for a while, the other knights and Jenny sleeping around them, until everyone else was woken by the TV about an hour later.

And surprise, surprise, the knights wanted breakfast.

"What are you ladies going to make today?" Arthur asked, conscious not to make it seem like he was asking them to make him and the knight's breakfast.

He didn't want to hear Katie's rant about it not being the Dark Ages anymore again.

Katie shrugged as Jenny, who was still asleep, rolled over and off the couch.

"Ouch," She muttered, "Not the best way to start my day."

Katie chuckled noting Jenny's reference to Bors in the movie when Tristan returned with the crossbow and had killed four Saxons.

"So Jen, what are you up for?" Katie asked.

"Huh?" Asked the slightly disoriented Jenny.

"Breakfast." Katie stated blandly.

"I ain't making it." Jenny said.

"Same."

"So," Dagonet started slowly, "If you will not make breakfast, who will?"

Jenny glanced at Katie, "Wanna insure the minimum wagers are working for their money?" She asked.

"Works for me."

"What are you talking about?" Galahad asked.

"We are going to be introducing you to another modern day concept." Jenny said.

"And what would this one be, can you magically wish the food here?" Bors asked.

"No, but we can have people make it for us." Katie said.

"Now you all go get dressed, we're leaving in twenty." Jenny said as she and Katie walked off into Katie's room to get ready.

* * *

Katie and Jenny met the knights in the living room twenty minutes later, and they herded the knights to Katie's mother's minivan for the second time.

"Must we use that thing again?" Galahad whined.

Jenny and Katie rolled their eyes and the knight's actions.

"Where are we going anyway?" Arthur asked.

"It's a place called McDonalds." Katie answered as she pulled a black fleece that stated that she was a staff member at a nearby summer camp over her light grey sweats and black tank.

"And they make food at this place?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes. And they make it quickly. That's how it got the name fast food." Jenny explained as she put a plain black jacket on over her black sweats and grey tank.

Once they were all securely piled in the car, Katie began driving to the nearest McDonalds she knew of in So. Cal.

Unfortunately for the knights, that meant taking the freeway.

"Where are we going?" Gawain asked as they passed a sign that said 'Downtown 2 miles.

"We're taking the freeway." Jenny replied as she fiddled around with the air conditioner.

"Fastest way to get there. Unless it's rush hour." Katie said.

"Well, all the paths in Britain are free, but we do not have this hour of rush. Is it before the sun sets in the sky?" Galahad asked, confused.

Katie and Jenny shared a look, "Kinda…" Jenny replied slowly.

As Katie drove onto the onramp of the freeway, she began to speed up, effectively startling the knights.

"Must you drive this fast?" Arthur asked from his seat in the way back, looking slightly green.

"You'll get used to it." Katie replied as changed lanes.

"How will we know when we are at this McDonalds place?" Dag asked a few minutes later.

"First, she'll get off the freeway," Jenny said, "Then you'll see a building with a huge yellow 'M' on a stick."

"An 'M' on a stick?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jenny looked at her, "Do you want to explain the golden arches concept to them?"

"Point."

Katie got off the freeway a few minutes later and drove along until the knights spotted the large yellow 'M' on a stick, "That's a big 'M'." Lancelot said.

"Told you." Jenny muttered as Katie turned into the parking lot of the restaurant and drove to the drive through line-up that didn't look very backed up, there were only three cars ahead of them.

"What is that?" Tristan asked as he saw the big menu in front of them.

"That's a list of all the food the offer. Don't worry, Katie will probably just order everything off the Dollar Menu." Jenny replied.

"This'll probably end up being a thirty dollar order." Katie muttered, "Thank the gods for credit cards."

Katie forgot that the whole 'gods' thing was still a sore subject for Arthur as he flinched when she mentioned the gods.

"So how are we going to get the food?" Gawain asked.

"Well," Jenny started, "See that box over there?" She asked as she pointed to a red box near the menu where the car in front of the was, "Katie is going to talk into that and order the food."

"There is a person in that box?" Asked Bors as all the knights wondered how a human could fit into that small box.

"No Bors," Katie said, "It's kinda like my phone. There's someone inside the restaurant listing."

"Then she pays, and _then_ she gets the food and then we eat." Jenny finished.

After a few minutes, Katie finally pulled up to the driveway, "Welcome to McDonalds, how may I take your order?" The box said, causing the knights so gasp.

They didn't think the girls were serious.

'Doesn't surprise me that they get scared,' Jenny thought, 'That's what you get for being a bunch of time traveling knights.'

"Let's see," Katie said as she looked at the dollar menu, "I'd like six Egg McMuffins, eight Sausage McMuffins, six Sausage McMuffins with Egg, four English muffins, and twenty-two biscuits, twelve bacon, egg and cheese biscuits, four sausage biscuits, six sausage burritos, ten hotcakes, fourteen scrambled eggs, twenty hash browns, four deluxe cinnamon rolls, four fruit and yogurt parfaits, no granola, six hot fudge sundaes, eight chocolate chip cookies, four sugar cookies, ten large fries, four orange juices, and fourteen medium cokes."

The person on the other side was quiet for a moment, "Is there anything else?" He asked slowly.

"No, that's all."

"Right. So that's six Egg McMuffins, eight Sausage McMuffins, six Sausage McMuffins with Egg, four English muffins, and twenty-two biscuits, twelve bacon, egg and cheese biscuits, four sausage biscuits, six sausage burritos, ten hotcakes, fourteen scrambled eggs, twenty hash browns, four deluxe cinnamon rolls, four fruit and yogurt parfaits, no granola, six hot fudge sundaes, eight chocolate chip cookies, four sugar cookies, ten large fries, four orange juices, and fourteen medium cokes." He said as the reread the order to Katie and directed her to pay an obscene amount of money up at the first window.

* * *

After the twenty minutes of checking and passing the food around, they were on the freeway again.

Too bad that it was already morning rush hour.

"What the-?" Katie asked, braking quickly. She spotted the bumper to bumper traffic that seemed to stretch on forever. "What's going on here?"

"Better turn on the radio," Jenny said pushing the dial.

_"And traffic is backed up for miles!" _the cheerful announcer said.

"The car; it speaks!" Gawain shouted in distress.

"It's possessed by the devil!" Arthur cried out.

"I knew we should have burned it," Galahad mumbled to himself.

"We're all going to die!" Lancelot screamed despairingly.

"We're going to be eaten!" Bors yelled.

This statement caused all the knights to start screaming in fear. Except for Bors who had a foolish idea to start attacking the car. He stood up as best as he could in his seat…

('Now, we're here to remind the folk reading this to never do that,' DA said.

'It's very dangerous. So always buckle up,' TRO said finishing the public service announcement.)

…and gave a big yell of "RUS!"

"Everyone, STOP!" Jenny and Katie shouted.

This caused all the knights to stop mid-yell and Bors, who was in mid-attack, to fall from the back seat onto Gawain's lap.

"Guys, calm down. The car is not possessed. It's just the radio," Katie explained.

"Ray-dee-oh?" Gawain asked as Bors picked himself off his lap.

"Shh!" Jenny hissed impatiently. "We need to hear the traffic report."

The volume was turned louder, "_If you're unfortunate to be stuck on the 405 this morning; good luck. You better just put you're car in neutral, crank up the a/c, and wait this Los Angeles traffic out. Every single lane is bumper to bumper. The cause of this major back up seems to be an overturned truck carrying life-size soap sculptures of Gambit from X-Men._"

Katie turned to Jenny, "That kind of reminds me of something."

Jenny looked thoughtful, "Yeah. You're right. But what?"

After a moment both girls shrugged and said, "Must have not been too important."

Katie noticed that the knights were quiet, which was never a good thing. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why is the car speaking of battles?" Arthur asked.

"Battles?" She looked at Jenny. "What station did you turn on, Jenny?"

Jenny was just as confused. "Not one with any battles."

"It speaks of a showdown between you-see-elle-a versus a you-s-see," Galahad said hoping for another of the girl's explanations.

"Oh!" Jenny said realizing what the knights were talking about. "Those aren't battles. Those are up coming sports games."

"Jen, UCLA vs. USC," Katie said with one of her I-have-such-a-fraking-amazing-idea faces. "We are so taking them there."

"Definitely," Jenny agreed.

"_And now to the entertainment news_," the radio continued.

Jenny now needed something to distract her from the traffic jam occurring outside. "I want to hear music." She turned the radio dial.

A song blared out from all the speakers in Katie's minivan. The song was so horrible that it caused everyone to clutch his or her ears in pain.

"Please make the car sing a different song!" Galahad yelled attempting to drown out the noise.

"My ears! They bleed!" Lancelot screamed as he tried to shove food wrappers in his ears.

"We must put the poor dying animal out of his misery!" Bors screamed, always ready to kill if need be.

Even Tristan was wincing at the sound.

Katie was the first to recover and turned the radio off.

"Sorry," Jenny apologized sheepishly. "I didn't know that station would a Paris Hilton song."

"If you can even call that a song," Katie mumbled.

"I liked it," Arthur declared.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Okay," Katie said deciding to give the radio a second chance. "How about this?"

A song came on. "How could I have burned paradise? How could I - you were never mine.."

Katie and Jenny started to sing along with the radio, "So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind."

After the song finished the knights applauded. Another song came on. One that Jenny and Katie knew very well.

"BORN TO BE WILD!" Katie and Jenny yelled at the top their lungs. "Get your motor runnin'." They yelled the next line, earning even more looks from the knights, "Head out on the highway!" Dipping their voices low and looking at each other, "Lookin' for adventure." Screaming at the scared Dark Age time travelers, "And whatever comes our way!"

Jenny and Katie taped their fingers while shaking their heads along with beat. "Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space!!"

Now the minivan was close enough to accident to see what happened. A nicely groomed man stood on the side of the road apparently the driver of the overturned truck.

"Jenny, is that James Callis?"

"Looks like him. But why is yelling obscenely at absolutely nothing?"

"He's not yelling at nothing," Arthur said. "He's yelling at that scantily clad blond lady who's wearing a red dress."

"Scantily clad blonde lady?" Jenny asked with a raised brow.

"Someone needs to have more Egg McMuffins and less fruit and yogurt parfaits," Katie said condescendingly.

"Arthur, maybe you should listen to them," Tristan voiced.

"Are you insinuating that I am insane?" Arthur asked in a huff.

"Yes," Katie and Tristan answered sharply.

"That was really weird," Jenny and Lancelot said together.

"What was?" Tristan and Katie asked simultaneously.

"That!" Lancelot and Jenny both said, astounded.

"Shut your traps!" Bors shouted now annoyed with them.

The traffic made the stop right next to the over turned soap sculptures.

"The news was right. They do look like Gambit from X-Men," Jenny said scrutinizing it, "Gambit circa X-Men Evolution post Ascension part 2."

"Does that look like the Galactica symbol stamped on the side of the soap to you?" Katie said pointing to a small mark above the sculpture's hand.

"Where?" Jenny asked but it was already too late. The traffic already began to move.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

And be sure to click to pretty purple button at the bottom of the page! DA and I love reviews!  
TRO and DA


	7. D2 P2 The Moon is Made out of Cheese

Welcome back to Day 2: Part 2!

TRO and DA would like to thank **Skay **and **HuNkYcHuNkYmOnKeY97030 **for their very encouraging reviews!

Also, we'd like to preface this chapter by saying that DA and I by no means want to offend anyone because we mention religion and the Bible a few times. We mean no harm, we just like to poke fun at Arthur's obsession with religion.

Well, not much else to say, Happy Reading everyone!

* * *

After passing the accident, it didn't take very long for the odd group to make it off the freeway and back to Katie's house.

They all got out of the car, dumped the huge amount of trash into the big trashcan that was next to the garage, and went back into the house, Katie and Jenny immediately heading straight into the living room.

"What are we going to do today?" Arthur asked as he and the knights followed the girls into the living room.

Neither Katie nor Jenny answered them; they were too busy looking through a large cabinet next to the TV that held multiple shelves filled with multicolored boxes.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this last night." They heard Katie say.

"I know, it's horrible." Jenny agreed.

"What happened?" Galahad asked.

"Someone put the copy of Wedding Crashers next to the copy of Madagascar." Katie muttered, clearly annoyed, confusing the knights.

"What?" Bors asked, confused by all these unfamiliar terms.

Katie reached into the cabinet and pulled out the DVD case for Wedding Crashers and put it in its rightful place between her copies of Viva La Bam season 1 and Xmen, "Some idiot put my DVD of Wedding Crashers next to the DVD for Madagascar."

"So?" Lancelot asked, not knowing why this mattered.

Jenny, who realized that Katie would probably end up killing Lancelot if he asked any more stupid questions, quickly intervened, "Katie likes to keep her DVDs in alphabetical order, so Wedding Crashers would not go next to Madagascar."

"Right," Gawain said, "And what does this have to do with what we are going to be doing today?"

Katie then pulled four different, shiny blue DVD boxes out of the cabinet and said, "We are going to be introducing you to some quality science fiction drama." And then she laid out the boxes on the coffee table.

"What is science fiction?" Tristan inquired as he inspected one of the boxes of DVDs.

"It's not real happenings that go on in space." Jenny explained.

"Space?" Arthur asked.

Katie and Jenny simultaneously pointed to the ceiling.

The knights all looked up, "So…this science fiction takes place on your ceiling?" Arthur asked.

Katie and Jenny took a moment to burst out laughing, "No," Katie said between giggles, "Not like that. Science fiction takes place in space, which is off Earth…In the stars." Katie attempted to explain.

The knights looked confusedly at the girls, "There are people who live outside of Earth?" Arthur wondered, "Why does the Bible not speak of this."

Katie and Jenny shared a look, "No," Jenny said, "You don't get it-"

"Obviously." Galahad muttered, and quieted when Katie glared at him.

"It's fake. People make it up, for our entertainment." Jenny finished.

"Your entertainment is made up of fake people who live in the stars?" Dagonet asked.

Katie and Jenny shrugged, "Pretty much."

"So what is this quality show we are going to watch?" Gawain asked.

Jenny picked up one of the boxes from off the table, "It's called Battlestar Galactica."

"It's only one of the greatest science fiction drama shows ever remade." Katie added.

"Remade?" Bors asked.

Jenny shrugged indifferently as she opened the box with the miniseries in it, "They originally made this show about thirty-ish years ago. It's lot better now."

"What is this show about?" Lancelot asked as they all sat down on the couches, getting ready to watch what ever this show the girls would show them.

"Is it anything like the movie we saw last night?" Dag asked, referring to Lord of the Rings.

"Nothing like it." Katie answered as she turned on the TV and Jenny popped the disc into the DVD player.

"It's about a fleet of survivors looking for the planet Earth when their planets are attacked by evil robots called Cylons." Jenny explained.

The knights just looked at them, confused.

Katie shook her head, "Just watch. We think you'll like it."

They all sat down on the various couches and chairs and watched.

Shortly after the miniseries began, showing the man sitting at the isolated military officer sitting in a secluded space station, and the doors to the other side of the room opened, revealing two Cylons, and a very familiar leggy blonde.

"THAT'S HER!" Arthur exclaimed.

Katie picked up the remote and paused the DVD.

"What the hell are you talking about Wart?" Jenny asked.

"That's the scantily clad blonde I told you was yelling at the man on the free-way!" He answered, happy that Katie and Tristan's accusations that he was insane were untrue.

Everyone looked at Arthur skeptically, "What?" He asked.

"Arthur," Katie began from her seat on the couch between Tristan and Dagonet, "Six isn't a real person. They're no way you could have seen her." She said slowly, as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Besides," Jenny continued from her seat on one of the foot rests in front of the chair Bors was sitting on, "We didn't see her. You just imagined it Wart."

Lancelot smirked at his confused commander, "I think they were right about you laying off those parfait things."

"Not funny." Arthur muttered as he sat down again.

"Now that that's done with, I say we keep watching." Katie said as they continued the show.

* * *

Many, many hours later, Katie and Jenny had successfully shown the knights all the important episodes of Battlestar Galactica seasons one, two, and three, skipping the episodes that either weren't important, or that Jenny and Katie just didn't like.

"So what'd you think?" Katie asked as she put the DVDs back in their rightfully alphabetized spot in her DVD cabinet and flopped back onto the couch.

"I liked it." Tristan stated, and all the knights responded similarly.

"I still say that that Six woman was the woman I saw on the free-way." Arthur muttered, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"I really liked that Kara woman," Dagonet stated, "She was very unlike all the women from our time…Most of the women on the show were."

"And they even had a woman ruler," Gawain said, "What was her position called again?"

"President." Katie answered.

"I didn't like that Ellen woman." Lancelot said.

"Why not?" Jenny asked, "She's just like you."

"What are you talking about?" Lancelot said, "I am nothing like that woman!"

"Sure you are," Katie said, "Just like she slept with almost every man in the fleet, Cylon or not, you sleep with most women at your fort, married or not."

The knights all laughed as Katie made her point and Jenny even applauded her.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Katie said a la Elvis.

"I did not like that Anders man." Tristan said.

Katie turned to him and squealed happily, "Yay! You are my new best friend for saying that Scout!"

"Hey!" Jenny stated indignantly.

"Okay, okay, so you're in the top three." Katie conceded.

"Why is it good that Tristan does not like Anders?" Galahad asked.

"Because Anders is a woman stealing fiend who should have been thrown out of an airlock for being a Cylon." Jenny said.

"But it was obvious that he wasn't one. Why would you want them to do it?" Dag inquired.

"We don't like him. That puts him on par with the Cylons in our book. Plus, he took part in the Circle. We really don't like him for that." Katie explained.

"Especially for the Circle thing." Jenny affirmed.

"Who are yer favorite characters?" Bors asked.

"Well," Katie said, "My favorites are Lee, who happens to be the most amazing character on the show, Kara, most definitely who rocks too, Sharon, Helo, and Gaeta."

"Same," Jenny said, "Plus Billy. Too bad he dies, and that his girlfriend turned out to be a bitch."

"I didn't like Dee either." Arthur said.

"Good, so who wants dinner?" Katie said.

* * *

They were sitting around the island in the kitchen, eating dinner when Katie's phone once again starting ringing, and once again startled the knights.

"Jeez," Katie said, "You're really going to have to get used to that," She picked up her phone, "Yes?...We're fine Mom….Just went to McDonalds and watched some quality BSG Mom…no, we're fine….went to the market yesterday…we realized that we needed some more than what you left us….yeah…have fun…talk to you later."

The knights looked at her, "Why do you not tell your mother that we're here?" Galahad asked.

Jenny looked at him from her simple meal consisting of a turkey sandwich, "Do you want to explain to Katie's parents where you came from. They'd send you to a mental institution."

"And then they'd ground me," Katie continued, "I'm not supposed to have guys over. Let alone seven."

"If it is a problem, then why do you let us stay with you?" Dag asked.

Katie shot him a look, "You guys don't even know what a car is. You'd never survive without our amazing guidance."

"We'll deal with the fact that we're totally breaking Katie's parents' rules when we need to." Jenny added.

* * *

After dinner, Katie, Jenny, and the knights all piled back into the living room to watch some quality TV.

But, it was a Sunday night, so there was nothing quality on.

They watched the news instead.

"In other news," The news anchor from some generic, random news station began, "Europe's third lunar mission finally reached the moon this week. The spacecraft crashed into the lunar surface in a volcano plane called the Lake of Excellence last Thursday."

Arthur looked skeptically at the TV and said to the girls, "The tele-vision is wrong. The moon is made out of cheese."

Katie and Jenny shared a look, while Lancelot muttered something about men of god making their people believe what they wanted them to believe.

"The moon isn't made out of cheese." Katie stated.

"Who told you that?" Jenny asked.

"The pope," Arthur answered confidently, not remembering how the girls had shot down all the other things he had believed in, "As written in the bible, the moon is made of cheese."

"It's made of rocks," Jenny stated, "Lots and lots and lots of big grey rocks."

"But the bible-" Arthur started, but was cut off by Jenny.

"The bible is wrong." She stated, making Arthur gasp in shock and disbelief.

"I beg to differ. The holy book cannot be wrong." He stated.

"Well years of scientific research says it is," Jenny countered, "And the only holy book is the UCLA Bruins playbook."

"But-" Arthur started.

"No." Jenny interrupted calmly.

"He said-"

"No." Katie interrupted as well.

"I thought-"

"NO!" Katie and Jenny exclaimed.

"You're just going to have to live with the fact that the pope is wrong." Katie said; ready to drop the subject as she grabbed the remote from Bors to change the channel.

"He's been wrong before," Jenny said she turned to fluff the pillow behind her, and consequently, she didn't notice the thud from behind her, and continued, "The book Angels and Demons is about how a pope could be wrong. It is fictional but still really-"

"Um, Jen?" Katie started, cutting her off, "Wart already fainted. You owe me 5 bucks."

"Damn. I thought he was going to last longer." Jenny muttered as she looked at the unconscious body on the floor.

"Easiest 5 bucks ever." Katie boasted with a smirk.

* * *

Okay, so it wasn't the best chapter ever, and it was about shorter than the last, but it's finished….You don't know how much writers block both DA and I suffered from while writing this day…in fact, Day 4 (which was completed last weekend by TRO) was also terribly hard to write. We hope we don't have writers block for very long. We have Days 3 and 4 already written, and we hope to finish Day 5 by next Monday...Pray to the Gods of Bunnyism that we make our timetable!

Coming up next on Knights Misadventures in Time Travel: Both Tristan and Lancelot find DVDs that make them question their future, Galahad makes fun of Lancelot, and Katie introduces the knights to one of her favorite meals.


	8. D3 Camelot and Spring Cleaning

Welcome back to another exciting chapter of The Misadventures of Jenny and Katie: King Arthur-Knights Misadventures in Time Traveling! The title's still a mouthful, and the authoresses are still extremely loony.

Disclaimer: DA and TRO own nothing except for Katie, Jenny, the plot, Bunnyism, and various other concepts that we're sure you don't recognize, so don't sue us...really, cause if you do, then we can't finish this fic, or its sequels, or any of the other fics in the Misadventures world, and that would be really, really sad. We won't go into a monstrous list of what we don't own, since that takes an obnoxiously long time, but anything you don't recognize, we do own... It's as simple as that!

But there is one thing we do need to make clear, and that is that we do not own the song sang by Lancelot in the musical Camelot, but we do own the spoof of that song that DA so graciously wrote for the fic. So the spoof is hers. Don't steal it. That's mean.

We'd also like to thank, **Lady-of-the-Dueling-Mist** (We don't think to either), **HuNkYcHuNkYmOnKeY97030 **(Thanks), **Lithiel **(We just can't resist poking fun of Arthur and his god. Expect more of it in the future), **Skay **(We're working on the timetable. Now, we have to get Day 5 done before we have to post it on the 29th. Wish us luck!), **gitana dragon **(You have no idea how much we HATE spelling errors. Is it SO hard for some authors to just click the spell check button once in a while??), and **Lady Tanyata **(Thanks a bunch…for Jayne, at first it was god of guns, but God of Vera is just ten times funnier. Glad you're enjoying yourself).

In this chapter, Tristan and Lancelot are going to find some interesting DVDs that make them wonder about what their futures hold, and what Katie and Jenny aren't telling them and the rest of the knights, Katie and Jenny are going on a bit of a spring cleaning run, Galahad is going to make fun of Lancelot, and Katie is going to introduce the knights to one of her favorite meals.

* * *

The next day started out to be a lot more relaxing than the past few days since the knights were finally beginning to get the hang of all the fun, futuristic technology that was around them. 

After another round of microwaveable waf-fulz breakfasts, Katie and Jenny let the knights do what they wanted for the two of them had some computer work to do, and they weren't ready to introduce the knights to computers yet, so they let the knights do what they wanted as long as it didn't have to do with leaving the house and causing a ruckus, making a huge mess of Katie's house, and burning things, especially Starbuck.

Galahad wasn't exactly too happy about that.

But he got over it quickly enough with Katie and Jenny glaring at him, and moodily sat down on the couch with Bors, Lancelot, and Gawain to watch some of the day time talk shows that were on this lovely Monday morning.

As for the rest of the knights, Dag was in the kitchen, and with Katie's permission, was looking at all the fun different types of food that were available in the future, Arthur was in the room designated as the living room/office/exercise room looking at the books that Katie's parents owned, and Tristan was looking through Katie's DVD collection, which caused this relatively calm day to get a little more hectic for the girls.

So, as Tristan was going to Katie's obsessively alphabetized DVD collection, he found a VERY peculiar DVD (no, not King Arthur, Katie and Jenny have already hidden that one) in the section with movies starting with the letter 'T'.

('I wonder what movie that could be.' TRO commented to DA.

'Hmm,' DA replied, 'Could it be a very peculiar movie that could make Tristan question his future by any chance?')

After reading the title on the spine, he pulled the DVD off the shelf to get a better look.

He examined the front of the case, taking note of what he assumed were the two lead characters on the top portion, and some scenes that looked like they were from a battle or something on the bottom, the images being split by the movie title.

'Hmm,' he thought, 'this can't be me. I've never met a woman named Isolde in my life.'

So he turned it around to look at what it said on the back (yes, Tristan is one of the few knights that can read).

Tristan raised an eyebrow as he read the back, 'The Irish haven't taken over Britain, the Romans are still in control….And I'm not a prince,' Tristan thought, 'Maybe Katie and Jenny know more about this. It is from the future after all.'

Tristan walked down the hall and over to Katie's room where she and Jenny were sitting at a desk staring at a rectangular screen that was similar to a TV, but he wasn't really sure what this object did since there were no moving images and Katie was using an odd oval-like contraption with a wire attached to it to change the pictures.

Katie and Jenny didn't notice his entrance, so he cleared his throat to get their attention, causing Katie to click the odd contraption, and the image went away, and now there was a picture of Katie and Jenny's favorite character Lee wearing a towel.

"Need something Scout?" Katie asked as she turned in her chair to face him.

"I have a question." Tristan replied, not quite showing them the movie just yet.

"Shoot." Jenny said as she turned away from the desk as well.

Tristan looked at her in confusion; did she really want him to shoot her?

Katie, who noted the scout's confusion, said, "Ask away scout."

"Am I a prince?"

Katie and Jenny stared at him.

Did he just ask what they thought he asked?

('Yes Katie and Jenny, he did.' TRO stated.)

"At least we didn't imagine it. Thanks TRO." Katie muttered.

('No prob.")

Tristan looked at Katie, "Who's TRO, and you still haven't answered my question."

Katie looked at Tristan, "Tristan did you just so happen to find a DVD called Tristan and Isolde?" She asked calmly, changing the subject away from TRO.

Tristan nodded and handed the DVD to Jenny who had put her hand out to take the movie, "Does this movie show my future? If so, it's a very odd future your directors have created for me."

Jenny and Katie laughed uneasily, "It's not about your future Tristan," Jenny said quickly, "The movie is based on a book of the same title, which is totally not relevant to you."

"Absolutely not." Katie agreed quickly.

Too quickly for Tristan's tastes, "There are things you are not telling me." He stated matter-of-factly.

Katie and Jenny nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't want to know do I?"

"Nope." The girls answered, just as enthusiastically while shaking their heads.

"Alright. I'm going to go watch some TV." Tristan said, walking out.

"You do that." Jenny stated, before closing the door to Katie's room behind him with her foot and turning to her partner in crime.

"That was close." Katie stated.

"Definitely. We need to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Right," Katie agreed, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jenny nodded, "Sure, but where the hell do you think we can get a monkey in So. Cal?"

Katie laughed and got back on subject, "Up for some spring cleaning?"

"Am I ever?" Jenny stated wryly.

"Neither am I, but we must."

"If we must," Jenny sighed, "But where are we going to put everything King Arthur related? We can't have them find it again. In your sister's room?"

"No, too pink…I wouldn't be able to go in there get all the stuff out."

Jenny shuddered, "Yeah, no pink. How about your brother's room?"

Katie shook her head, "I don't think I would be able to find it again, that room is a pig sty."

"Right."

Katie thought for a moment, before getting an idea, "We could stash it all with their weapons in the garage. They're not allowed there, so they would never think that we would be hiding everything that has anything to do with the King Arthur myth with their stuff."

"Great idea Katie."

"Thanks!" Katie chirped, before sighing, "Let's get to work then, but first, we should make sure the knights stay out of our way."

Jenny sighed again and stood up, "I hate cleaning." She muttered.

* * *

Bors, Lancelot, Galahad, and Gawain were sitting in the den watching TV when Tristan joined them after his odd talk with Katie and Jenny. 

The knights didn't really notice the entrance of the Scout since he was so unobtrusive, and continued watching the Monday morning talk shows.

They did notice, however, when Katie and Jenny pushed Arthur and Dagonet into the den and shoved them on couches, "What is going on?" Arthur asked; confused as to why he couldn't stay with all the interesting books.

"Jenny and I have some stuff that we need to do, which means you all have to hang in here for a while until we finish." Katie said.

Jenny nodded in agreement, when she had a thought, "Katie, why couldn't Dag just stay in the kitchen though?" She asked, gesturing to the tall knight who like his brothers looked very confused.

Katie leaned to Jenny so the others couldn't hear and muttered, "Mom buys the King Arthur brand of flour."

Jenny looked at Katie chuckling slightly, "That's a real brand?"

Katie giggled too, "Apparently."

"So what do you expect us to do while you do whatever it is you have to do?" Arthur asked.

Katie and Jenny shrugged simultaneously, "Pop in a movie or something." Jenny suggested.

And with that, Katie and Jenny ran out of the room to get to work in de-Arthurian Myth-ing the house.

About a minute later, Katie and Jenny sped through the den and kitchen, Katie quickly stopped at her DVD collection, pulled out a few DVDs and sped off, and Jenny went into the kitchen, and ran out with two bags of flour, but hiding the brand name from the knights, and then ran out of the room as well.

The knights just sat motionlessly as they watched Katie and Jenny's antics, "So, what should we do now?" Galahad asked.

Gawain shrugged, "Maybe we should do as they say and watch a movie." He suggested.

Lancelot then got off the couch and walked over to Katie's DVD collection and decided to pick out a DVD, "What type of movie should we watch?" He asked, since he, like the rest of the knights really had no idea about movie genres.

The rest of the knights shrugged, "Just pick one." Bors said.

So pick Lancelot did, but little did he or the other knights know, Lancelot just so happened to pick one of Katie's DVDs, that in her rush to rid the house of anything related to the Arthurian legends, she forgot to take with her.

And it was probably the most important DVD next to her copy of King Arthur that she needed to hide.

It was her copy of the Broadway musical Camelot.

('Wow, when Katie forgets something important, she doesn't disappoint.' DA marveled.

'Yeah.' TRO agreed.)

"This movie looks interesting," Lancelot said, "It's called Camelot: The Musical."

"Camelot," Arthur said, "That's an interesting name. If I ever have a town of my own, I think I would like to call it Camelot."

('He has no idea.' TRO stated.

'Just wait until he becomes the king of Britain. Now that'll be interesting when he realized that his city is named for a play all about him.' DA commented.

'If he even realizes it.')

Lancelot put the movie in the DVD player and sat back down, the knights settling in for a movie that might just change their lives.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Katie and Jenny had successfully locked everything in Katie's house that had to do with and Arthurian legend in the garage with the knights' weapons. 

"Damn," Katie groaned, flopping down onto her bed as Jenny slumped down into one of the desk chairs, "I really, really hate cleaning."

"What do you think the knights have been doing while we've been busy hiding their pasts from them?" Jenny asked.

"Hopefully they're just watching a movie and not getting into trouble."

The two girls sat in silence for a while when they heard someone singing a song that they spent many hours mocking,

'… _And could I leave you  
running merrily throughout May?  
Or when the more I love you_

_the more you run away?...'_

Katie looked at Jenny, "Jenny is your iPod on?" Katie asked slowly, praying to all the Gods of Bunnyism that that was the reason she was hearing that song.

Jenny slowly turned behind her to get her iPod from Katie's desk, picked it up, and saw that it was not the source of the noise they were hearing, "Shit," Jenny stated, "You forgot Camelot."

"Damn it!" Katie muttered, and the two girls shot up.

Katie and Jenny ran out of Katie's room and down the hall into the living room to see the knights staring at the TV, completely engrossed in watching the movie that they didn't notice the girls' arrival,

'…_If ever I would leave you,  
How could it be in springtime?  
Knowing how in spring I'm bewitched by you so?  
Oh, no, not in springtime!  
Summer, winter or fall!  
No, never could I leave you at all…'_

Jenny snapped out of the stupor first, and shot foreword, pressing the stop button on the DVD player, which, while it did save Katie and Jenny from having to deal with the knights asking awkward questions about their future, also pissed off said knights as they were interrupted from their movie-watching.

"Hey wench! What the hell was that about!?" Bors demanded.

"That was not something you were supposed to watch," Jenny stated as she took the DVD out and put it back in its holder and tossing it to Katie, "You just had to forget this one Katie."

"I know. Oops."

"But why couldn't we finish watching it?" Dag asked.

"There are things in that movie we didn't want you guys to see." Jenny answered.

"Does this movie show our future?" Tristan asked, referring to their previous conversation.

Katie and Jenny looked at each other for a moment before replying, "No."

"Then why didn't you want us to watch it?" Gawain asked.

"We, uh, didn't want you to get confused with what is really going to happen in your time." Katie explained, her explanation coming right out of her ass.

"Yeah," Jenny continued, "We don't want you to lead your lives according to a movie with funny singing."

"Plus," Katie added, "Most of you aren't in it. So it can't be real."

"Yeah, and, Lancelot you would _never_ try to steal Arthur's wife, would you?" Jenny asked.

"It would go against all those brotherhood-ism-like things you all believe in." Katie added.

Lancelot shook his head, "I would never betray any of my friends in that manner."

Katie and Jenny smirked, "Goodie!" Jenny said, "We'll hold you to that."

There was a long silence where no one really knew what to say, the knights knew that Katie and Jenny were probably holding back information, but they didn't know why it was important, so Dag decided to change the subject, "So, what's for dinner?"

Katie and Jenny shared a relieved look, happy that they didn't have to deal with the knights' questions about their futures anymore, "I don't know," Jenny replied, "Wanna make something Katie?"

Katie shrugged, "Mind having mac and cheese and pizza?

Jenny shook her head, "Nope."

"Good," Katie answered, "Cause I was going to make it whether anyone liked it or not."

"What is mac and cheese and pizza?" Dag asked.

"Really, really easy to make-" Katie started.

"And really, really not so healthy." Jenny added.

"Dinner of champs," Katie finished and headed to the kitchen, "Come on Dag, I'll show you how to make it."

An hour, five boxes of macaroni and cheese, and 3 frozen pizzas later, and Katie and Dag had successfully finished making dinner for themselves and the knights, and they were all gathered around the table, about to dig in, when they noticed that one of the knights was missing.

"Where's Galahad?" Bors asked grumpily, "I want to eat already."

They all looked at each other in silence, wondering where the hell Galahad had gone off to when Tristan spoke up, "I think he is bathing."

Everyone looked at him, "How do you know that?" Katie asked.

Tristan looked at her blankly, "He's singing again."

Jenny and Katie looked at him skeptically, "Singing?"

Gawain spoke up this time, "He does that when he bathes."

Jenny snickered, "Weirdo."

Katie chuckled, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to hear this. Jenny, go grab my tape recorder."

"On it." Jenny said as she ran into Katie's room, and Katie moved towards the singing from the upstairs bathroom with the knights following.

* * *

Once upstairs, the singing was far clearer, and Katie started laughing at what she heard, 

'_I would never leave you,_

_From the moment we met._

_The two of us, smiling, you slowly baking away._

_Your hair is so shiny_

_You smell really great._

_Did I fail to mention?_

_That I'm really gay!'_

Jenny, as soon as she got upstairs turned on the recorder and placed it outside the bathroom, laughing as she did, "What is so funny?" Arthur asked, "He does this all the time."

The two girls were still laughing, "Does the song sound familiar to you?" Jenny asked through her laughter.

The knights were silent as they listened to the rest of the familiar song, trying to figure out where they recognized it,

'_But if I'd ever leave you,  
It couldn't be in autumn.  
__Because in autumn you called me conceited  
I've seen how you sparkle,  
When you bathe at night.  
I've stalked you in autumn,  
And also last year._

_And could I leave you  
running merrily throughout May?  
Or when the more I love you  
__the more you run away? _

_If ever I would leave I would leave you.  
__I found someone better.  
__It means I found someone better than you!  
__Your face is so ugly  
__Like the face of a cow,  
__Compared to that of hers._

_Long ass pause,  
__Lalalalalala lalalala!  
__Long ass pause,  
__Lalalalala lalalalal LA!_

_If ever you would find me,  
__It wouldn't be in your bed,  
__Seeing as I slept with your sister last spring!  
__I can name all the seasons!  
__Summer, winter and fall!  
__But you would never find me in your bed at all!'_

Katie and Jenny were still laughing after Galahad finished his song, "You guys really don't get it." Katie stated, trying to control her laughter.

"No." The knights replied.

Jenny snickered, "That was Galahad's most interesting rendition of the song Lancelot used to serenade Guinevere in the musical Camelot."

Then suddenly, as if some otherworldly power (like DA or TRO) turned on a sign that said 'laugh', all the knights started laughing, with the exceptions of Tristan, who doesn't laugh or show much emotion in the first place, Arthur, who still had no idea why this was all so funny, and Lancelot, who was angry because in a way, they were all laughing at his expense.

Arthur looked at them all puzzled, "I still don't get it."

Katie and Jenny just started laughing again, before Jenny leaned over and picked up the tape recorder, "Let's get back downstairs before Galahad know we're up here."

"I wonder if he's using the Fresh Creamy Peaches or Sweet Strawberry Pudding conditioners." Katie stated as they made their way downstairs.

"Probably," Jenny said, "I mean, this is the guy who wears a man skirt. I wouldn't put it past him."

* * *

Galahad made his way downstairs ten minutes later, and everyone started laughing again, "What's so funny?" He asked, taking a plate. 

Katie and Jenny shook their heads, deciding not to tell him, "Absolutely nothing."

"Right," Galahad said, "Then why is everyone laughing and Lancelot looks like he wants to kill me?"

"Doesn't he always look like he wants to kill you?" Jenny asked.

Galahad shook his head, "No not really."

The girls shrugged, and dug into their meals, "I guess you won't be finding out then."

The laughter died down and Galahad shook his head, digging into his own meal.

* * *

Okay, it was a little shorter than the last Day. But it took a very long time for us to write it. It's a good thing we write these things in advance so we can keep our updates on time...but you never know. Right now we have one more chapter prewritten, and Day 5 is getting there, so we'll do our best to keep the timetable. 

Next chapter: Dag watches a marathon, Katie and Jenny FINALLY decide to set up better sleeping arrangements for the knights other than having them sleep on the floor of the living room, and neither Katie nor Jenny have to take care of dinner. That makes Katie and Jenny happy.

And here's the full lyrics for the song Lancelot sings in the musical Camelot, which Galahad's spoof is based off:

**If Ever I Would Leave You Lyrics **

If ever I would leave you,  
It wouldn't be in summer.  
Seeing you in summer I never would go.  
Your hair streaked with sunlight,  
Your lips red as flame,  
Your face with a luster  
that puts gold to shame.

But if I'd ever leave you,  
It couldn't be in autumn.  
How I'd leave in autumn I never would know.  
I've seen how you sparkle,  
When fall nips the air.  
I know you in autumn,  
And I must be there.

And could I leave you  
running merrily through the snow?  
Or on a wintry evening  
when you catch the fire's glow?

If ever I would leave you,  
How could it be in springtime?  
Knowing how in spring I'm bewitched by you so?  
Oh, no, not in springtime!  
Summer, winter or fall!  
No, never could I leave you at all.

(long ass pause)

If ever I would leave you,  
How could it be in springtime?  
Knowing how in spring I'm bewitched by you so?  
Oh, no, not in springtime!  
Summer, winter or fall!  
No, never could I leave you at all.


	9. D4 Another God of Density?

And here we are with another exciting installment of everyone's favorite misadventure. The title's still a total mouthful, so we'll not repeat ourselves, plus, if you didn't know what fic this is, then you really shouldn't be here.

Disclaimer: Anything you still recognize, is obviously not ours…We do own a random slew of random things that pop up in this fic, and I'm sure you can tell what they are…

DA and I would like to thank, **Lady Tanyata** (We're glad you liked even though it lacked some funnyness…we're kinda in a slump…we're working ourselves out of it), **Skay **(There's going to be a LOT of us making fun of Galahad's man skirt in the future. We have a lot of torment in store for him as well…he's just so much fun…as for our time table…we're working on it…just keep praying…DA and I might have to pick out a god of fanfic writing one of these days…any ideas?), **HuNkYcHuNkYmOnKeY97030 **(Galahad is pretty pyro-ish….you'd think he and Katie would get along better considering she is one too…but that's another story (forgive the pun). Now, I can't speak for DA, but I haven't seen Tristan and Isolde (though I guess I should some time), but we just _had_ to use the movie to screw with Tristan), for reviewing. We really appreciate it.

In this chapter, Katie and Jenny are finally getting around to giving the knights room assignments, a cooking marathon is going to be watched, and Katie and Jenny are going to give someone a new job.

Happy reading!

* * *

Tuesday started as any other Tuesday would begin.

With the sun rising.

Unfortunately, when the sun comes up, it shines directly into the living room where Jenny, Katie and the knights had been camped out in for the past three days.

"Someone turn off the sun." Jenny muttered before rolling over.

And fell off the side of the couch.

Right on top of Lancelot.

And Lancelot, being Lancelot just _had_ to put his hand on her butt.

SLAP!

"HENTAI!" Jenny yelled, making sure that everyone who hadn't been woken by the Tuesday morning sun was indeed wide awake.

Unconcerned about waking the others, Jenny continued to keep yelling at Lancelot in many different languages; most languages the knights didn't know of.

"Umm Katie," Arthur began, inching further and further away from the irate Jenny, and over to the relative safety of Katie's couch, "What does hen-tie mean?"

Katie, who was still lying on her couch, staring at the ceiling and attempting to ignore her very, very pissed off friend glance over at Arthur, "It's pronounced hentai." She muttered.

Arthur nodded, committing the word to relative memory, "Of course…but what does it mean? I have never heard such a word spoken in Briton before." He replied, the other knights nodding in agreement.

"You wouldn't hear it said in Briton." Katie answered, rearranging her blankets to cover her legs, still not answering the question.

"But that doesn't answer my question." Arthur said, wanting to know what this word meant.

Katie sighed, "The narrator just said that."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"So, the meaning…"Arthur prompted.

"It means pervert…Which is exactly what Lancelot is." Katie finally answered.

"Why couldn't you just tell us that before wench?" Bors demanded.

_'Sheesh, someone's channeling InuYasha a lot this morning.'_ Katie thought, "I was busy counting the different languages Jenny was cursing Lancelot in." She explained, rolling her eyes.

It took another five minutes of Jenny yelling at Lancelot in various languages including her native Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, Mandarin, there were a few Italian and Korean curses thrown in for good measure, and Katie could have sworn she heard some Hebrew and Croatian as well, with a _lot_ of additions of the word frak. By the time Jenny had gone through her long-winded cursing session, Lancelot was sufficiently afraid of the black haired teen.

For now at least.

"Done yet Jen?" Katie asked after her friend stopped cursing and flopped back down on the couch.

Jenny nodded, slightly winded, "I think so," She panted, "You know something Katie," She continued, "If Lancelot ever met Miroku, the world would probably end."

Katie chuckled, both at the thought of Lancelot and the pervy monk from InuYasha ever meeting and the fact that they had once again confused the shit out of the knights.

"Who is Miroku?" Gawain asked.

"He's from a TV show," Jenny said, "We'll explain anime to you later."

"Annie-may?"

"ANIME!"

"Fine." Galahad muttered, "Probably deserves to be burned."

* * *

After a quick breakfast, cereal this time, Katie and Jenny directed the knights to go shower while they dealt with what was turning into a big issue.

Where was everyone going to sleep?

The first few days _had_ been fine with them all sleeping in the spacious living room, Katie and Jenny on the couches, and the rest of the knights taking the floor, but the knights were getting annoyed with staying on the floor, when they knew that there were other beds in the house.

Plus, Galahad's continued gripping about the floor being cold and uncomfortable (even though it was covered by a very cushy carpet with extra padding), and Bors whining about his back, and Gawain and Lancelot's early morning arguments on who had taken who's pillow were getting very annoying for everyone.

And in Jenny's case, she didn't want a repeat of this morning's incident of her falling off the couch and on top of Lancelot.

Katie agreed wholeheartedly.

She knew Jenny's temper; and that if it happened again, Arthur would most likely have one less knights serving him.

And the future would probably be ruined…Or just permanently screwed with.

So Jenny and Katie pulled out a box of markers and some construction paper, to make a map of Katie's house to figure out where to put all the knights so they wouldn't end up killing each other.

So that was how the knights found their teenage hostesses; sitting on top of the white granite covered island in the kitchen, feet propped up on the stools, with the large white construction paper on Katie's lap with brightly colored boxes with writing next to them drawn on it.

"What are you two drawing?" Arthur asked, cocking his head to the side in an attempt to understand what all the brightly colored boxes were supposed to represent.

Katie and Jenny gave Arthur a 'Duh' look, "It's a map of Katie's house." Jenny answered.

"It is?" Lancelot asked, obviously over his temporary fear of Jenny since he moved closer to get a better look at the map, "It looks like a bunch of squares."

Katie snorted, "They're rooms," She explained and pointed to a bight blue box, "That's the living room, and next to it is the kitchen."

"Katie, that's not the living room, that's the pantry." Gawain corrected, looking at the map.

Jenny cocked her head to the side, "Mr. Clean's right."

"Oopsie." Katie shrugged, and then took a marker and crossed off the label and putting it in the right place in the neon purple box.

Tristan shook his head, "Now the kitchen is in the backyard."

Jenny crossed it out this time and put the label in the gold box, but Arthur shook his head as well, "What Wart?" She asked.

"You just moved the kitchen to Katie's sister's bedroom."

Katie turned the map on its side, looking at it critically, "That's upstairs?"

"Guess so," Jenny agreed before crossing the label off again and moving it into a red box, "That must mean that _this_ is the living room."

The knights all shook their heads.

"THEN WHERE DID WE PUT IT THIS TIME!?" The girls shouted, getting very annoyed by now.

"Next door." They answered flatly.

Katie and Jenny just stared at the knights.

Then they looked at the map, turned it on another side, and looked at it again.

And back to the knights.

"Jenny," Katie said slowly, "I don't remember drawing my neighbor's house. You?"

Jenny shook her head, "Could we be-"

"-pulling a Boomer? I hope not."

"Pulling a Boomer?" Dagonet asked.

Jenny and Katie blinked, returning to moderate sanity, "Yeah," Katie answered, "Remember from Battlestar Galactica, how Boomer kept blacking out."

"You think you did that?" Galahad asked in disbelief.

The girls just shrugged, "It's possible," Jenny replied, "But highly unlikely."

"What were you two making a map of yer house for anyway?" Bors asked.

"So we could find buried treasure." Katie replied wryly.

"Really?"

"No."

"They why?" Arthur asked.

"So we could figure out where you all should sleep for the rest of your time here." Jenny answered.

"Yeah," Katie continued, making a note on the map with a black marker, "We're getting tired of Galahad's whining."

"I do not whine!" Galahad interjected indignantly.

"You do." The girls replied flatly.

"Anyhoo," Katie continued in order to avoid another argument, "We've finally figured out where to put you all, but according to the map, everything is a little off."

"Yeah," Jenny added with a laugh and gesturing to the map, "According to this, we put Arthur in the oven, and Galahad in the kitchen sink."

"Dag's in the laundry room and Gawain's in the attic too." Katie added.

Jenny shrugged, "Whoopsie."

"So, do you know where you are going to put us now?" Arthur asked uncertainly.

He really didn't want to sleep in that oven-box-thingy.

"Of course we do." Katie replied, putting the markers back in the box.

"We did that before we made the map." Jenny added.

"Then…why did you make the map in the first place?" Tristan asked, puzzled.

Jenny and Katie shared a look, "I guess we were bored." Jenny replied.

Katie shrugged, "Or something to that end."

* * *

Katie and Jenny then took the knights around the house and showed them where they would be sleeping for the rest of their time there.

Or, at least, until Katie's parents came home and found out that they had been harboring knights from the Dark Ages in their house.

The rooming situation broke down like so:

Galahad would be in Katie's little sister Miranda's room. (Katie and Jenny placed him there because it was furthest from them.)

Dag and Bors would stay in the living room (Dag really liked the TV)

Arthur, because he liked all the books that Katie's parents owned, was going to sleep on an inflatable mattress in the den/office/exercise room, and Gawain was going to stay in there as well.

And lastly, Tristan and Lancelot were going to stay in Katie's large bedroom on the floor while Jenny and Katie took the bed.

Katie and Jenny got everyone's beds together, and were about to join Dag in the living room for some quality Tuesday afternoon TV watching when the phone rang, startling the knights once again. Katie shook her head as she walked over to the phone, "You know," She said before she picked up the phone, "You're going to have to get used to that some time." Katie picked up the phone, "Cooper residence…oh, hey Mrs. Olivera…yeah we're have a blast…sure, I'll get her for you…one sec…Hey Jenny!" She called, "You're mom's on the phone."

"Coming!" Jenny called as she ran into the room, hopping over one of the couches and taking the phone from Katie, "Hello?... sí, estamos siendo buenos… ningún no hemos destruido la casa... todavía… no, nada ilegal tampoco, y nosotros están guardando fuera del gabinete del alcohol... él le dijo?...Dammit Jose!... sí sí, apesadumbrado... pero está para un proyecto de la escuela… Me olvidé? No sucederé otra vez... hablaré con usted más adelante... adios…yeah, I will…bye." (See endnote for translation)

"What were you damming your brother for?" Katie asked after Jenny hung up the phone.

"He told mom that we asked him for some clothes and she got kinda suspicious…I'm gonna frakking kill him." Jenny replied, seething.

"Jenny breathe." Katie demanded.

Jenny inhaled and exhaled a few times, visibly calming down, "What is wrong?" Arthur inquired from his seat next to Dag who was flipping channels.

"Nothing!" Jenny chirped as the girls joined the knights, "So, what are we watching?" She asked, taking a seat.

Dagonet shrugged as he continued to flip channels, "…how about this?" He inquired, stopping on a random channel.

"…_the most heinous crimes are investigated by the Special Victims Unit-_"

Katie and Jenny shared a look, "They wouldn't do too well watching a TV show where they hunt down rapists," Katie said, "Next channel Dag."

"…_temperatures in Boston are predicted to reach record lows tonight_..."

"Next."

"_Es tu hijo!…Idiota!..._"

"Oh! I like this soap opera!" Jenny squealed as she watched the lead character slap her two timing boyfriend.

Katie shot Jenny a look, "Yeah, but you're the only one who understands it…I veto…Next Dag."

"Fine…"

"_It's all next on My Super Sweet Sixteen!–_"

Katie shuddered, "Too pink…."

"Too bitchy…" Jenny added.

"NEXT!"

"_...it even goes to eleven!..._"

"Ooo! Good Eats Marathon!" Katie and Jenny squealed.

"A what marathon?" Gawain asked.

"Good Eats…It's a cooking show." Jenny replied.

"And what do they do on this…cooking show?" Lancelot inquired, earning Katie and Jenny's patented 'are you dense' looks.

"Hmm, a cooking show…" Jenny said sarcastically, "Could they possibly COOK on a cooking show?"

"Shh…." Katie said, "It's the Turkey Day episode."

"Ooo!" Jenny said as she calmed down and looked at the TV, immediately engrossed in the show.

The rest of the knights just shrugged and stared at the TV as well.

* * *

After a few hours of watching Good Eats, everyone was starting to get hungry….and Katie and Jenny were not in the mood to make dinner _again_…

They were both pleasantly surprised when Dagonet came up to them and asked to make dinner for them…

"You want to what?" Katie and Jenny asked simultaneously.

Dagonet looked slightly sheepish, "Cook dinner…if that is possible…"

Katie and Jenny shared a look, "It is SO possible…as long as you don't burn down the house." Katie replied.

"I will do my best…as long as you show me how to use the oven."

Jenny shrugged, "Sure."

"Looks like we're not cooking tonight!" Katie said happily as she led Dag into the kitchen to teach him how to use the appliances.

* * *

Under Katie and Jenny's vigilant supervision, Dag was able to whip up a fantastic….Thanksgiving dinner…

Dag, Jenny and Katie laid out all the dishes on the island, the knights sitting around it, waiting for the girls' permission to eat, but before they could start eating, Katie and Jenny had a few things they needed to do first, "Now, before we start dinner," Jenny started, "There are a few things- Bors, you touch that green bean casserole and I won't hesitate to remove that hand!"

Bors grumbled and removed his hand, "Then why does Katie get to take some food first?"

And Katie had indeed taken some food. On her plate was about half the platter of candied yams, "Cause it's my favorite," Katie said, "And I helped make it. Lay off."

"_Anyhoo_," Jenny continued before Katie and Bors got into an argument, "Because we are having a 'Thanksgiving dinner', we are all going to go around and tell what we're thankful for."

"But _why_ can't we just eat?" Galahad whined.

"Because it's tradition!"

"Fine." He mumbled.

"In what culture is telling others what you are thankful for over dinner a tradition?" Arthur inquired, still curious about the new times he and the knights were living in.

"American culture." Katie replied flatly, "So, who wants to start?"

"I will," Dag stated, "I am thankful for my brothers, Jenny and Katie's gracious hospitality, and the magic oven that cooks food without fire."

"Thanks Dag!" Katie said with a smile, "Next?"

"Well, I _would_ be thankful for this great meal, but we aren't allowed to _eat_ it yet!" Galahad muttered.

"Quit whining Galahad!"

Galahad muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'crazy wenches' and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Looks like Bors isn't the only one to be channeling InuYasha today." Jenny muttered to Katie, causing her to laugh.

"I'm thankful for being able to sleep on a couch instead of the floor." Bors stated, "And for the food." He added, earning a grateful look from Dag.

"And I am thankful for a change in scenery," Gawain said, "The climate here is far more tolerable than in Briton."

"Gotta love California," Jenny said, "The sunshine state."

"Uh Jen, that's Florida." Katie corrected.

"Oopsie."

"What about you Lancelot?" Jenny continued.

"Women." Lancelot replied, leering at her.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Forget I asked."

"And you Tristan?" Katie asked, turning to the scout who was munching on an apple.

"Apples…and my hawk."

"That it?" Jenny asked.

Tristan just nodded and continued to munch on his apple.

"And you Wart?" Katie asked.

Arthur shook his head, "It would be improper for me to go before the two of you. I will go last."

Katie shrugged, "At least chivalry still exists somewhere. Let's see…I'm thankful for internet, Battlestar Galactica, fan fiction, Bunnyism, not having to go to school, Lee Adama's towel, and having a more interesting spring break that I expected."

"Well said Katie," Jenny commented, "I'm thankful for all those things, along with Lord Fluffy, my anime fandoms that update more often than Katie's non-anime fandoms, always leaving me with fun stuff to read, that Dagonet made dinner instead of Katie and me, and my foreign language soap operas."

"Soap…opera?" Gawain asked, "Does that have to do with bathing?"

Katie chuckled, "No, though I'm sure it would be a little more exciting if it did."

"Hey!" Jenny muttered indignantly, "Soap operas are not boring!"

"You have to admit, the ones in English are."

"Point," Jenny conceded, "So Arthur, what are you thankful for?"

"And make it quick, we're getting hungry here." Katie added.

"Well," Arthur said, clearing his throat, "I am thankful for a lot of things, my knights, who are my most loyal brothers, my religion," Katie, Jenny, and Lancelot rolled their eyes, but Arthur continued, not noticing it, "Pelagius, for raising me in my father's place, Rome…."

Ten minutes later…

While Arthur was _still_ going on about the great list of things he was thankful for, Katie and Jenny had subtly let the knights know that they could eat before the food got cold.

Arthur didn't even notice.

"Think we should make Wart God of Density instead of Tommy?" Katie muttered.

"Nah, Tommy's _way_ denser."

Katie nodded and continued eating her dinner.

"…And I am thankful that the woad attacks have lessened in the past year, and finally I am thankful for this lovely dinner…."Arthur finally noticed that everyone had already started with out him, "…that has already been started…."

"Don't worry about it Wart." Jenny said comfortingly, placing some turkey on his plate, "It doesn't mean we think less of you."

"Much." Katie muttered so only Jenny could hear.

* * *

And that's Day 4. Now I (TRO) cannot say that I'm completely in love with this chapter, but at least it's finished. And I hope I don't get hit with writer's block again for a long, long time.

And about Jenny's call, she pretty much just told her mom that she and Katie were being good, haven't destroyed the house...yet, haven't done anything illegal, or gotten into the liquor cabinet, he told you? (in reference to Jenny calling her brother for a bunch of clothes), sorry...it's for a school project...i forgot (to tell you), won't happen again...

Now, we know its really, really bad Spanish, we just babelfish-ed it.

Coming up in Day 5 (Which is in the process of being written…pray that we can get a post-able amount written by Thursday.): Gawain does something VERY bad (or bad enough to piss Katie off A LOT), Katie learns that sharing a room with a scout from the Dark Ages can be a LOT awkward at times, and Katie and Jenny get a very ODD request from a desperate Lancelot.

Don't forget to review!

TRO and DA


	10. D5 P1 KatieYasha

Hey everyone, and welcome back to another exciting installment of KMTT…there, that's a nice way to shorten the title…yay.

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

DA and I would like to thank **HEKTE** (Thanks. DA's the one who came up with the concept with the toilet scene. We love harassing Galahad.), **Skay **(DA is a total anime fan…I'm working on it…I've been a lot deprived in life…And I'll be sure to add Tristan and Isolde to the list of movies I should watch before I die. Thanks for the prayers! They really do help.) **Remember to Feel Real **(I (TRO) used to be addicted to Good Eats, so we had to put in a reference. Thanks!), **Readerfreak10 **(Thanks!), **Lithiel **(Lancelot's having some problems for sure….you'll see his request this chapter, and the 'why' will come around in the beginning of Day 6.), and **Dark Wolf666 **(Thanks!) for leaving such encouraging reviews.

In this chapter, Gawain is going to annoy Katie a lot, and she is also going to learn how hard it is to share a room with three other people. And Lancelot is going to be desperate for something very…odd.

Now, about Lancelot's little request, if you're as big a fan of the movie as me and DA are, you'll understand this. If you don't get it, we suggest looking at to understand it. We hope you think it's as funny as we do.

Happy reading!

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, Katie rolled over in her bed, sleepily pushing the blankets off her face, and was greeted with the sight of a pair of sock covered feet next to her pillow.

'_Huh?...oh, it's just Jen…it's too damn early for this._' She thought, pulling the covers back over her head, hoping for a few more hours of sleep.

Katie was on her way to drifting off to sleep when she was brought back to moderate wakefulness by the sounds of the TV coming from the living room.

'_Ugh, it's like my brother on weekends…times seven._' Katie thought sleepily, remembering all the Saturday mornings where she would have to drag herself out of bed out of bed before seven a.m. to make her little brother turn down the TV.

With a resigned sigh, Katie pushed the blankets off her face again, reached for one of her sweatshirts that was balled up between her pillow and headboard, and slipped it tiredly over her head. Slipping on a pair of socks as well, Katie quietly padded out of her room, sidestepping Lancelot and Tristan's beds, and nearly tripping over the many different pairs of shoes that were littered across the floor.

She padded down the hall, fully intending to snatch the remote away from whoever was holding it, turning down the TV, and going back to bed.

But it seemed that the gods who were up this early required some form of entertainment, so when Katie walked into the living room, she was greeted with the VERY unwelcome sight of Gawain and Dagonet watching the 'adult programming' previews. Katie's right eye twitched.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN, EIGHT, AND NINE HELLS ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" She yelled, waking everyone in the house, and probably everyone else within a five mile radius.

Startled, Gawain and Dagonet jumped up to see Katie standing there, seething, and they could have sworn they saw her eyes glow red.

"Uh…we were…uh…" Gawain trailed off.

"Being idiots?" Katie supplied, "Didn't I say to never, EVER touch the PPV button?"

Dagonet looked very sheepish, "Gawain did it." He stated.

Gawain glared at him, "Thanks _brother_."

Katie tried to take a few claming deep breaths, "There is a reason I say things. Set ground rules. Tell you NOT to order pornography! THIS IS WHY!"

"Because you get very angry and your eyes turn red?" Dagonet asked.

"Exactly!"

"Would you feel better if we offered to make breakfast and promise never to touch that button again?" Gawain asked, hoping the irate teen wouldn't kill him…he didn't want to be the only knight who couldn't finish his service because he was killed by an irate teen from the future.

His ancestors would never let him live it down.

Katie considered the offer for a moment, "It'll do," She answered, calming down considerably, "Now, you're going to turn on the Wednesday morning cartoons, on very low volume, and _I'm _going back to bed. Understand?"

"Of course Katie." They replied as Katie walked back to her room.

On her way she walked past a confused and sleepy Arthur who she just waved back to bed before going to her room, where Lancelot and Tristan were looking at her curiously, while Jenny continued snoring away under the covers.

"Everything alright?" Tristan inquired.

Katie grunted, took off her sweatshirt and socks and got back under the covers, "I'm going to bed. Wake me up again and die." She said before turning off the light, pulling her pillow over head and burying herself under the covers.

* * *

"Hey Dag, Gawain," Jenny greeted as she walked into the kitchen two and a half hours later, "You're both looking particularly skittish this morning. What happened?"

The two knights looked at her incredulously, "You mean you did not hear Katie?" Gawain asked.

Jenny shook her head in response, taking a seat on one of the stools at the island, "What'd she say?"

Dagonet and Gawain stared at her, "You mean you did not hear Katie's outburst when she saw us watching the Pay-Per-View previews?" Dagonet wondered.

"You did? Not smart."

"But you did not hear her yelling?" Gawain asked.

"Nope."

"But she woke everyone in the house."

"I'm kinda a heavy sleeper," She replied before seeing the boxes of cereal and cartons of milk that were sitting on the countertop, "What are you two doing anyway?"

"Katie said we would be forgiven if we made breakfast for everyone." Gawain answered.

"Cool. Pass the Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

Gawain and Dag just looked at her oddly.

"That box with the white haired chef looking guy with bifocals whose holding a tray of toast with cereal flying out of it." Jenny replied, pointing to said box.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Katie chirped happily as she made her way into the kitchen for breakfast a short time later, taking a seat a the island between Jenny and Bors.

"Umm...good morning." Dagonet replied cautiously, Katie was just too happy for someone who was so angry earlier.

Katie looked at Dag curiously, "Why are you so skittish?"

"…Because of what happened this morning?" Gawain said, wondering why Katie was so happy as well.

Katie looked at them confusedly, "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember coming in and yelling at us for pressing the Pay-Per-View button?" Dagonet asked, confused.

"I did?"

"Yes," Gawain answered, "You yelled very loudly, waking everyone in the house except for Jenny, and your eyes turned red."

Katie looked at her friend who was listening to the conversation while eating her cereal, "Did I?"

Jenny shrugged, "According to them you did. I slept through it I guess."

"You _really_ don't remember?" Arthur asked, worrying more and more about his hostess' sanity by the moment.

"Nope."

Jenny laughed a little, "That's very InuYasha going full-demon of you."

Katie laughed as well, "I guess it is," She said, before noticing the wide array of cereals on the island, "Yay breakfast! Who set this all up?"

Everyone looked at her strangely, sans Jenny, "Apparently you told Dagonet and Gawain that you would forgive them if they make us breakfast."

Katie shrugged, "Oh, cool….someone pass the Fruit Loops."

"The fruit what?" Galahad asked.

"The red cereal box with the birdie." Katie answered.

* * *

Katie sighed contentedly as she stepped under the spray of warm water in her shower, happy to have some time to herself.

Jenny was busy educating the knights about the wonderful world of anime shows like InuYasha, Bleach, Naruto, etc, giving Katie time to bathe privately.

But, as you all surely know, the gods of Bunnyism (and hell, TRO and DA as well) love their entertainment as much as they love their ambrosia, so Katie's calm, relaxing shower time was definitely _not_ going to stay calm and relaxing.

So, Katie showered, washed her hair with the non-Sweet Strawberry Pudding scented shampoo and conditioners, and after collecting her shaving kit, got out of the shower, tucked her towel securely around her torso, and hopped up onto the sink to shave her legs.

But Katie was totally unprepared for Tristan to walk into the bathroom.

"ACK!" Katie squealed, turning red as a tomato, dropping her razor and holding her towel more securely to her chest, "What the hell are you doing?"

Tristan blushed as well, though it wasn't as noticeable, and looked away.

('If it isn't noticeable, then how do you know?' DA asked.

TRO shrugged, 'I just ask Katie.'

'…Okie dokie then.')

"I apologize," Tristan said, looking at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world, "I didn't know you were still in here. I'll leave you to…what ever it is you are doing." And with that, the aloof, embarrassed scout walked out of the bathroom.

Katie leaned her head against the mirror and sighed in embarrassment as Tristan left, making sure to shut the door behind him. Honestly, she had partly expected to be walked in on by one of the knights, considering they were living in such tight quarters, but she didn't expect Tristan to do it.

No, that seemed to be something Lancelot would do.

* * *

After teaching the knights the finer points of anime and manga, and the 'Tristan walking in on Katie as she got out of the shower' incident (and now Katie was doing her best to avoid Tristan, partially due to embarrassment), it was Jenny's turn to take over the bathroom, and was sitting on top of the bathroom counter, feet resting in the sink, straightening her hair.

Jenny was currently attempting to get her hair straight with the really, really hot flatiron, while not burning her ears off, when Lancelot walked into the bathroom and started rooting through the cabinet under the sink.

Jenny raised an eyebrow in confusion while she watched Lancelot go through all the cabinets in Katie's bathroom, "What the frak are you doing?"

"You have hair-dye in this era, correct?" Lancelot said, glancing at her with a desperate look in his eyes.

Jenny put the flatiron down and turned to look at the knight, "Yeah…why?" She asked slowly.

"I need some."

"Why?"

Lancelot shifted nervously, "I need it for-….can you _please_ just get me some? Please?"

Jenny bit her lip and contemplated why the hell he would need hair dye, and whether or not she would go out and get some for him. She had a feeling she should know why, being such an avid fan of the movie, but she just didn't remember.

"Hey Jenny," Katie said, interrupting her train of thought as she poked her head into the bathroom, "have you seen Lancelot at all? He's been running around the house going through the cabinets asking about hair-dye and muttering like a loon….oh, hey Lancelot." She said as she noticed the knight sitting on the ground in front of the cabinets.

"I am not a loon." He muttered indignantly as he stood up and exited the bathroom.

"Nope, just a man-whore." Katie shot back before turning to Jenny, "What up?"

Jenny shrugged, "Not much, just debating whether or not I should go get Lance some hair dye."

Katie looked over her shoulder in the direction that Lancelot went, "Why does he need hair-dye?"

Jenny turned back to the mirror to finish straightening her hair, "He wouldn't say. I have a feeling we should know why, but I don't remember right now."

"We'll remember eventually." Katie said with a laugh.

* * *

So friends, unfortunately this is the end of chapter 10…very short we know, but we're having horrifyingly busy weeks because it's the week before spring break and our teachers LOVE swamping us with work (TRO still needs to finish her term paper...due tomorrow...ew)…

We'd also like to take this time to apologize to our faithful readers because this is going to be the last chapter for about two weeks. As we said, spring break starts this weekend, and I'm (TRO) going on a trip, so I won't be able to get to a computer. I promise I'll do my best to write out the rest of day 5 on my trip, and post it as soon as possible.

Happy reading everyone! See you in a couple weeks!


	11. D5 P2 The Magic Answer Box Thingy

And we're back!

TRO has returned from her spring break trip 3000 miles away from home, and as soon as she got home, guess what I did?...I wrote Day 5 Part 2….this chapter…it is written…completed…posted….EARLY!!!

We're not sure how many of you read our bio page (which we suggest you do from time to time), and there it said (and still says…we'll update it later) that we were planning on posting a new chapter…Monday April 9….it obviously isn't the 9th yet….

We'd also like to thank **Martina **(Galahad is definitely a pyro in our world…he's mine and DA's favorite target along with everyone's favorite future king Arthur….we have a lot in store for them), **HuNkYcHuNkYmOnKeY97030 **(Thanks!), **Lithiel **(Strange isn't it?...Fear not, there is a method to our madness!), **Readerfreak10 **(Bunny…hehe…thanks!), **demongirl02 **(Thanks. We hope your sister enjoys it too), **Skay **(Like we told Lithiel, there is a method to our madness!)

Well, happy reading!

* * *

After Jenny finished straightening her hair, and successfully managing to keep her ears from being burnt off her head, she decided to take pity on poor, desperate, Lancelot and go get him the hair dye he so 'desperately' needed.

Why? Well, Jenny still wasn't too sure. She still couldn't remember, '_If only I could watch the dang bonus features…_' She thought as she snagged the keys to the minivan from the kitchen counter, "I'm going out for a bit Katie. Do you think you can handle the knights for a while?"

Katie looked up from making lunch for herself and the knights and nodded, "If anything happens I'll bribe TRO and DA to rewrite the chapter." She replied.

Jenny laughed, "Why don't you all me first."

"Sure. That works too."

Jenny left and Katie noticed that the knights were staring at her, looking very confused.

"What?"

"…Who are TRO and DA?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, you and Jenny have mentioned them many times." Tristan added.

Katie shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied innocently, and decided to change the subject, "So…who wants a sandwich?"

"Are all people in this time as odd as you are?" Galahad asked while taking a sandwich.

"Nah, Jenny and I are just special."

* * *

When everyone finished lunch, Katie decided to entertain the knights by showing them how to play the PlayStation.

"…I am afraid I do not understand the purpose of this contraption." Gawain said, looking at the controllers like they would explode.

"It doesn't really have one." Katie answered with a shrug as she turned it on and put in her younger brother's racing game.

"Then why so you have one?" Bors asked, picking up one of the controllers and turning it over in his hands.

"Entertainment, but it has its flaws too. Do you know how many anti-social gamers there are in the world thanks to machines like these?"

"Lots?" Dagonet supplied.

Katie nodded, "Tons."

"So even at the risk of you turning us into these 'anti-social gamers', you are going to show us how to use this contraption anyway?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"Sure," Katie shrugged, "Ramifications are for wimps anyway."

"If you insist then." Arthur said, gesturing to the gaming system.

"Oh I do," Katie smirked, logging in her game settings, "Now this, my time misplaced friends and Galahad, us called the Pac-Man World Rally racing game…"

* * *

Jenny came back an hour later, arms laden with assorted bags from the market, including the night's dinner, and of course, Lancelot's hair dye. She walked into the den and saw the amusing sight of all the knights huddled around the PlayStation, watching Dagonet and Katie going head to head in the racing game.

Since the small bench in front of the gaming system could barely fit Dagonet, Katie was forced to sit next to him, balancing precariously on a large, dark blue stability ball, "He Jen." Katie greeted, slightly distracted as she kept most of her concentration on the game where her and Dagonet's cars were battling for first place.

"Ooo Pac-Man!" Jenny squealed as she saw the game, "Who's winning?" She asked as she dumped all the bags on the island in the kitchen and walked over to the enthralled group.

"Katie is…I think," Tristan replied, "It's very confusing."

"You'll get used to it." Jenny replied, leaning over Katie's shoulder while not disturbing her balance on the stability ball.

It was a very close race, but due to the fact that Katie had played the game tons more times, she beat Dagonet by a very small margin.

"Good race." Dagonet said good-naturedly, shaking Katie's hand after she turned off the PlayStation.

"It was," Katie agreed, "You did the best out of everyone today."

"Thank you."

"You went against everyone? Jenny inquired.

Katie nodded and smirked, "Kicked their butts too."

"You know, gloating is looked down on by God." Arthur lectured.

Jenny, Katie, and Lancelot rolled their eyes, "Anyhoo," Katie continued, changing the subject, something she was _very_ good at, "What took you so long Jenny? I thought you were just getting Lancelot's stuff."

"Oh, I decided to pick up dinner too." Jenny answered.

"Isn't it a little too early for dinner?" Galahad asked.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "The magic of microwaves."

"So what did you get us?" Bors asked, very interested in all the different kinds of food Katie and Jenny fed them daily.

"Oh, just the fixings for a normal Spanish dinner," Jenny answered, "Enchiladas, nachos, with processed cheese of course, tacos, burritos, tamales, and for dessert, flan."

"Flan?"

"Crazy Spanish dessert." Katie quipped.

Jenny chucked, "At least it's not boring like hot dogs pop corn and other American food."

"Hot dogs?" Arthur asked, looking slightly squeamish, "Is that like real dogs?"

Katie and Jenny shuddered, "Ew no…hot dogs are….hard to explain. But they're not made of dogs." Jenny said.

"We'd let you try them, but we didn't buy some…Another day." Katie added.

Jenny and Katie went into the kitchen to put away dinner, and the rest of the knights were about to go off and do their own thing when the phone rang, "Go see who it is Jenny." Katie said as she put the tacos in the refrigerator.

"It's Danielle." Jenny said, reading the caller id.

Katie walked over to the phone, "I'll put it on speaker," She the turned to the knights, "and you guys stay quiet….The temporary Cooper-Olivera residence. What's up?"

"Haha. Where the heck are you two?" The knights head a female voice say.

"Hi to you too Danielle." Jenny said, laughing.

"Hi, hi….but seriously, what's going on? It's the last spring break before we graduate and no one's heard from either of you since the last day of school…Planning on 'ousting' another teacher as a cylon again?"

Katie shook her head, even though Danielle couldn't see her, "Very funny Danielle. Principal Stairs was totally acting like one anyway….Besides, we're…um…Jenny's cousin Arthur and his friends decided to come to town."

"Yeah, we've been kinda busy showing them the ropes." Jenny added hastily.

"I've never seen any ropes." Galahad muttered, but was quieted by Katie and Jenny's scathing glares.

"Cool," Danielle said, not hearing the side conversation, "Where are they from?"

Jenny and Katie shared a slightly panicked look before Katie blurted out the only place she could think of that sounded anything like Sarmatia, "Uh…they're from…Siberia."

"Siberia?" Jenny mouthed and Katie just shrugged to say, 'could you think of anything better?'

"Siberia? Cool," Danielle continued, "I didn't know you had family there Jenny."

"I have family everywhere," Jenny answered, "…well, almost everywhere. No family in Japan…yet."

"You still want to get a job with that Meta Tech place?" Katie asked.

"_Hello_ dream job ring a bell?"

"I thought that was being a librarian." Danielle added.

"Ok, ok, it's in the top three."

"Anyways, you two better get your butts out to senior beach day, or we'll drag you there whether you like it or not," Danielle continued, "And if your cousin and his friends are still in town, bring them along too. I want to see how they can put up with the two of you."

Katie and Jenny shared a look, "They really don't have much of a choice." Katie said.

"I'm sure….talk to you later…bye."

"Bye Danielle."

Jenny sighed and flopped onto the couch after Danielle hung up, "Damn that was close."

"Definitely." Katie said as she hopped up onto the counter by the phone.

Arthur looked at Jenny, then Katie, "Umm…What is Siberia?"

"It's in a country called Russia." Jenny answered.

"Is that anywhere near Sarmatia?" Dagonet asked.

"Uh…ish." Katie answered, shooting Jenny a panicked look that the knights didn't understand.

"So there are still free Sarmatians?" Lancelot assumed.

Katie and Jenny looked nervous, "Uh…"Jenny started, "Wouldn't know…never been to Europe."

Jenny and Katie knew that if this conversation continued, bad things would probably come from it, but before they had to get creative about changing the subject, the phone rang again, "Who is calling now?" Gawain asked.

Katie took a look at the caller id, "I don't know," She shrugged, "Don't recognize the number."

"Let the machine get it." Jenny said dismissively.

The knights all stood around the answering machine, waiting for the message like little kinds would crowd around windows for a glimpse of 'Santa Clause'.

"You've reached the Cooper family, we're not here right now so leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks!"

BEEP

"Hola Katie and Jenny. It's your amigo from la clase de espanol, Dave. I heard you have un proyecto due at the end of spring break. Que malo! If you need any help, feel free to call me. I'll be happy to help. Adios!" (See end note)

Katie and Jenny stared at the answering machine with the knights, "Who the hell told him we have a project?" Jenny muttered.

"Jenny!" Katie exclaimed, "How the hell did he get my phone number?"

Jenny's eyes widened, "What a freaking stalker."

"What in the worlds was he saying?" Bors asked, staring at the answering machine.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "An insult to the Spanish language that's for sure."

"Jenny and I had a class with him last year…He thinks we're friends…overachieving pain in the ass." Katie explained.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Good frakking question."

"...Umm, Katie?"

"Yeah Arthur?"

"Why did you tell your friend that I am Jenny's cousin?" The knight inquired.

Katie shrugged, "Best excuse. You guys are going to need a cover story for when you meet our friend anyway."

"We are going to meet your friends?"

"Probably." Jenny answered.

"So our story is that we came from this Siberia place, to visit Jenny, who is Arthur's 'cousin'?" Tristan clarified.

"Yep."

"And you're friends will believe this story?" Galahad asked skeptically.

Jenny and Katie shrugged, "Why wouldn't they?"

* * *

"Holy Bunnies!" Jenny exclaimed, "Is this freaking 'Call Katie and Jenny Day' or something?" She muttered as the phone rang for the umpteenth time that day.

After Danielle and Dave called, Katie's ex-roommate and co-worker from summer camp called, along with the girls Jenny babysat from time to time (Katie still didn't know how they got her home number), and various other friends of the two teens."

"This is _still_ the temporary Cooper-Olivera residence." Katie muttered as she pressed the speaker phone button for the millionth time that day.

The person on the other line laughed, "Sheesh Katie. What crawled up your ass and died?"

"No too much Melody," Jenny answered, "Just the 17-something other phone calls we've gotten today."

"No shit. That's what happens when you become a recluse I guess." Melody replied with a laugh.

"We're not recluses Melody; we're busy entertaining Jenny's cousin and his friends from Siberia."

"Ooo…Are his friends hot?"

Katie and Jenny rolled their eyes at the typical Melody question, and the knights listened to the conversation intently, wondering what the girls' answers would be, "Melody, they happen to be standing right behind us, so we're not going to answer that." Katie answered.

"Oh," Melody said, "Hi Jenny's cousin and hot friends from Siberia!"

Jenny gestured for Arthur to say something in reply, "Hello Katie and Jenny's friend whose voice come out of the magic-answer-box-thingy." He said, causing Jenny to smack her hand to her forehead and Katie let her head fall onto the counter with a loud thump.

It took a few minutes for Melody to stop laughing, "What the hell are you guys smoking over there?"

Jenny knew she needed to make an excuse and fast, "Nothing Melody. He doesn't know English well, and you know those translation books never make much sense."

Melody laughed again, "You know it. I can't wait to meet these guys. You are taking them to senior beach day aren't you?"

"We're not sure how long they're in town for…we'll get back to you on that." Katie replied, glancing at the knights who were wondering the same thing.

When would they go home?

* * *

What a burning question, which will be answered………..NEXT CHAPTER!!!! (Or some time in the general vicinity of Day 6… depends on chapter length…)

And about Dave's horrible Spanglish phone call, for those of you who know absolutely no Spanish, he said: Hi Katie and Jenny. It's your friend from Spanish class, Dave. I heard you have a project due at the end of spring break. How bad!...and the rest...is in English...

Also in Day 6, the knights get a crash course on physics, Avenue Q, what the internet is for and an answer to another burning question from Day 5- WHY THE HELL DOES LANCELOT NEED HAIR DYE???

Coming soon to a computer near you!


	12. D6 The Day of ANSWERS

Hello everyone! Here at VillageusIdioticusInc we're IRKED. Immensely! This whole stupid posting block has been driving us NUTS!!! But we're...OK...ish...now that we've posted...

Now, in this Day, two BURNING questions posed earlier in the fic WILL be answered! Number 1: Why the hell does Lancelot need hair dye, and Number 2: How long are the knights going to be in the future for?

Burning questions huh? Here at VillageusIdioticusInc we just LOVE burning questions!

And another burning question in this chapter…what is the internet for? Those of you who know Avenue Q understand that one. ;)

DA and I would like to thank **Readerfreak10 **(Gotta love magic boxes!), **Snowgren** (….you'll see in this chapter!), **HEKTE** (It was a fun vacation, thanks for asking, and actually, tacos, burritos, and tamales are Spanish/Hispanic type foods. DA knows a lot about that….we're glad you like!), and **Skay** (Freaky huh?...Seems so…you fainted twice? Sorry…we hope you're feeling better…As for Siberia…as long as the knights don't find out Sarmatia is gone, life is good and Lancelot has no angst!) for their encouraging reviews.

Oh, and brownie points for those who find the quote from the movie Shrek (which we do not own, along with all the movies coming out some time in 2008 that are listed in this chapter, and everything else you know isn't ours…)

On to the Day of ANSWERS!

* * *

Nature was calling again. 

But on this Thursday morning it wasn't calling Katie. No, nature was calling Jenny this fine morning.

'_TRO and DA aren't planning on throwing characters from another move in this house are they?_' Jenny thought groggily.

('Nope, not today.")

"Good to know." Jenny mumbled, throwing off the covers, making sure she didn't disturb Katie.

Carefully sidestepping Tristan's bed, the tired teen didn't notice that 1) Lancelot wasn't in his bed, and 2) the bathroom door was shut.

'_Why should I notice the door's shut? Katie compulsively shuts the door every night before bed. Nothing new.' _

('I'd pay attention this morning.' DA warned.)

Jenny ignored the authoress.

('_Bad_ idea….or good…burning question answering and all that….')

Jenny opened the door and walked into the bathroom only to be greeted with the site of a freshly showered Lancelot.

Naked.

Dying his goatee with the dye Jenny had bought him yesterday.

"Holy frakking hell!" Jenny exclaimed before running back into the bedroom and jumping onto Katie's bed, waking the sleeping teen.

"Wha…"

"Katie! It's true!" Jenny exclaimed happily, waking Tristan as well.

"What's true?" Katie muttered sleepily.

"The bonus features!" Jenny said happily.

"Lancelot has bonus featured?"

Jenny laughed at her friend's tired ramblings, "No! The goatee dying bonus feature!"

Katie sat up, slightly more awake, "Really?"

Jenny nodded.

"No lies?"

"None."

Katie nodded, "Oh…I'm going back to bed now." She said, lying back down and burrowing under the covers.

Jenny hopped off the bed, "Okie dokie…Breakfast sounds good right about now…I'm makin' waffles!" And with that Jenny happily skipped out of the room.

Katie, who was trying to go back to sleep noticed Tristan and Lancelot (who had been smart enough to put on a towel) staring at her, "What?"

"What was Jenny going on about?" Lancelot asked.

"Or are we better off not knowing?" Tristan added.

Katie thought about it for a moment, "Option two." She said before pulling her pillow over her head, signaling that she was going back to bed.

Tristan and Lancelot looked at each other, "Did Jenny even notice that I was naked?"

Tristan shrugged, "Don't know."

"Probably not," Katie added, her voice slightly muffled by the covers, "Jenny can be pretty unobservant at times…Especially in the morning."

Lancelot shrugged and went off to get dressed.

('Now, DA and I are sure that you are doubting our sanity by now and are confused about this whole hair dye and bonus features reference.' TRO said.  
'You see,' DA continued, 'One day, TRO got bored during a vacation she went on with her cousin, and decided to watch all the bonus featured on the King Arthur DVD in order to drown out her cousin's incessant questions about things….or was it when she went trivia hunting on IMDB?...'  
'Both I think.'  
'Anyhoo, TRO found the most interesting fact about Ioan Gruffudd, aka Lancelot. Apparently, sue to his Welsh background, the goatee he grew for the character was reddish and had to be painted every day to match his hair.'  
'We hope you understand now….and didn't fall out of your chairs in laughter. Now, back to the fic!')

* * *

After breakfast and a little, embarrassing (for Lancelot and Jenny at least), lesson on why door locks were important, and how to use them, Katie and Jenny decided to show the knights how Katie's computer worked. 

Everyone sat around Katie's desk as she showed them all how to turn the computer on, and the extreme importance and benefits of AIM when the knights began asking questions about all the other little icons on her desktop, "What does that one mean?" Lancelot asked, pointing to the iTunes icon.

Jenny, who was closest to the mouse, clicked on the icon, "This program has all of Katie's music which she downloads onto her iPod." She explained while Katie showed the knights her black, slightly large than palm sized iPod.

Bors tilted his head to the side, looking at the small object, "How do you get all the different musicians into something so small?"

Jenny and Katie laughed, "It's not like that," Jenny explained, "It's not people…it's technology."

"This technology stuff should be burned." Galahad muttered.

"Shut up you freaking pyro."

"Imagine what a lovely, quiet place the world would be if you two had your throats slit." He muttered threateningly.

Katie and Jenny didn't feel that threatened, but they did _try_ to rein in their laughter.

Operative word being 'try'.

They were sitting there laughing for a few minutes before they were interrupted by Lancelot who excitedly asked Katie and Jenny to show them the internet.

"Why are you so excited?" Katie asked, shrinking iTunes and opening the internet, "It's just the internet."

"All it's for really is research, fan-fiction, and sports scores." Jenny added.

"And porn." Lancelot piped up.

Jenny and Katie choked on air, "Wh-what did you just say?" Katie asked, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Porn. That is what the song said; 'The Internet is for Po-" Jenny cut him off.

"Right…okay…that too…." She said, "But that's not the point."

"What kind of research can you do on the internet?" Tristan asked curiously…at least, Katie thought he was curious.

Katie smiled at Tristan for changing the subject. He did almost as good a job as she and Jenny did.

Not _as _good for the simple reason that she and Jenny had tons more practice because they had been doing it all week.

"Well," She started, "You can pretty much research anything on a computer. From how many species of idiot to who invented door locks to buying DVDs half price. The internet has anything."

"Can you research time travel?" Gawain asked.

Jenny glanced at Katie who simple shrugged, "I don't know," She answered, "Time travel's never really…happened."

"Before you guys that is." Katie added.

"Could there be _anything_ on time travel?" Dagonet asked, "You did say that the internet has everything."

Jenny shrugged, "We could always look."

Katie nodded before opening up another webpage and clicking on the search engine, the knights watching her like it was the most amazing thing since sliced cheese.

Katie pressed the search button, and the next page was filled with different results.

Jenny and Katie looked at the page, speed-reading when Jenny noticed that one of them looked promising, "Try that one." She said, pointing to a link that was about half way down the page.

Katie clicked on the link and began reading the page aloud, "Let's see…time travel….very dangerous….deals with magic and elements….magic is….includes very difficult spells….not to be attempted by novice….blah blah blah…..physics...I was never good at that duh…BINGO…"

"What?" Galahad asked.

Jenny laughed, "That's just Katie speak for 'I found what we're looking for'."

Katie continued, "Time travel is a finicky thing…objects and people who are known to have traveled though time, whether backward or forward have been recorded to only stay in the time they traveled in for fourteen days unless the arrived in the period of time with extenuating circumstances created by a loophole in the laws of physics. A study on time travel by, Mer Lyn WLDW." She finished.

The knights looked at Katie, Jenny and the computer in shock, "So the compooter says that there is a law of fyzzicks (physics) that says that time travelers can only spend two weeks in a time that is not their own, unless there is an extenuating circumstance?" Arthur asked.

"Guess so." Jenny muttered as she reread the web page.

"That means we only have 8 days left." Bors stated.

"That's the last day of our spring break," Katie said in response to Bors' comment, looking at her Battlestar Galactica calendar that hung on the wall above her desk (it's Lee from the episode Final Cut month), "It's almost like someone planned it that way."

"I do not believe that something like this can be planned." Tristan stated.

Katie shrugged, "You never know."

Jenny looked at the bottom of the web page again, "What does WLDW mean?" She asked.

Katie shrugged, "No idea."

"Could it mean Woad Leading Dark Wizard?" Galahad asked.

Katie and Jenny snorted, "No way." They stated.

"It's possible."

"Yeah, and it's also possible that I'm going to become the first female president of the United States." Katie replied as she bookmarked the page in case they needed to take a look at it again, and after turning off the computer, they headed about their separate ways.

('Little did they know that WLDW really DID mean 'Woad Leading Dark Wizard'.' DA said.  
'Yeah,' TRO added, 'Way back in the Dark Ages, Merlin asked his first lieutenant Sunny, who you'll meet in the sequel, to keep a few parchments and have them passed down through the future generations of his family.'  
DA continued, 'The first parchment was never to be opened until it was the right time, and the second one had explicit instructions from Merlin explaining to Sunny and his descendants that the descendant that lived in the internet age had to make the information kept in first parchment into a website, or the future would be in ruin, hellfire and brimstone and all that. Not that they knew what internet and websites were.'  
'Sunny's descendant who made the website that Katie and Jenny so conveniently found is named Sunnier, and lives in England, near where Merlin and Sunny's tribe used to live way back in the Dark Ages.' TRO added.  
'Not like he knows that,' DA said, 'He was just told it was from some old family legend.' DA said.  
'But he did it anyway, so that's not the point.'  
'And that's our history lesson for the chapter. Now back to the fic...again')

* * *

"How long do you think they're going to sit here all pensively?" Jenny asked Katie as they watched the knights as they sat in the living room, staring off into space as they digested the news that they had only eight more days left in the future. 

They were so absorbed in their thoughts that even Galahad didn't realize that Starbuck was using his leg as a scratching post.

"No clue…Maybe they'll feel better if they took their minds off going home?"

"Good idea, but what do you think we should do?"

Katie pondered for a moment, and in her ponderings, she looked at the TV.

To see an advertisement for the sixth Harry Potter movie.

In theaters today.

"Jenny I have the most ingenious idea." Katie said, pointing at the TV.

Jenny smiled when she saw the commercial, "That's great….but, won't Arthur have a spaz out? It's magic, which is a no-no in his religion."

Katie shrugged, "So?"

"Point."

* * *

"So…where exactly are we going?" Arthur asked after Katie, Jenny, and the knights piled into the car. 

"To the movies." Katie answered simple as she backed the minivan out of the driveway.

"Movies?" Lancelot asked, "Why can't we just watch one at your house?"

"Crazy concept," Jenny answered, "In our time, most movies are only available to be seen a places called theaters when they are first released."

"You said most," Bors said, "What about the others?"

"You don't want to know." Katie stated.

"What types of movies are they?" Galahad persisted.

"Children's movies and…adult movies." Jenny answered simply, and that was the end of that discussion.

There was a short silence then, "What movie are we seeing?" Lancelot asked.

"It's called Harry Potter. It's about a boy who's a wizard."

Arthur's right eye twitched when Katie said 'wizard', because it reminded him of Merlin, which reminded him of woads, which reminded him of his mother, which reminded him of how she was killed by woads, which reminded him of how he got his sword and promised his revenge against his mother's death, which reminded him that he had yet to get his revenge.

Long story short, Arthur plus wizards don't mix to well.

('And he's going to marry the daughter of one…how ironic.')

The knights on the other hand, looked very interested.

"What does this boy wizard do?" Dagonet asked.

Katie gestured for Jenny to answer so she could concentrate on driving, "Well," Jenny began, "This boy, Harry, goes to a school with a bunch of other wizards, and long story short, he's training to be powerful enough to defeat a dark wizard."

"Is it Merlin?" Lancelot asked, "He is a dark wizard from our time."

Jenny snorted innocently, and Katie covered her laughter with a couch, "No, not quite," Katie answered, "This dark wizard is a named Lord Voldemort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Jenny and I like to call him Moldy Voldy or, He-Who-Loves-To-Hyphenate-His-Name."

"Hyphenate?"

"You'll see."

* * *

The rest of the car ride consisted of Katie and Jenny explaining to the knights about movie screens, projectors, previews, etc, so they wouldn't get confused and ask questions during good parts of the movie. 

Because it was a Thursday, it didn't take very long to get tickets, and before the knights knew it, they were up the escalators (which they believed were new magic, moving stairs of the future), and they were in line for concessions.

"So what exactly are we waiting for?" Arthur asked as they stood in line.

"To get proper movie watching food." Katie answered, taking out her wallet and counting the money her parents had left her…she hoped it would last the rest of the knights' time here or they would be in trouble.

The knights looked puzzled, "You mean there is specific foods to eat while watching movies?" Bors asked.

Jenny shook her head, "Nah, but there is food that is really good to eat while watching movies."

"Like popcorn," Katie said as it became their turn to buy food. She turned to the attendant, "We'll take an extra large….make it two."

"You're serious?" The teenaged attendant asked.

Katie rolled her eyes, "No, he 'died' in the fifth Harry Potter movie." She said sarcastically.

The attendant looked at Katie like she was a loon….which she was, but that's not the point. Jenny on the other hand, understood the reference, "Sirius Black. Duh." She said.

The attendant laughed pathetically, "Just get us out stuff." Katie said.

* * *

"What exactly is this?" Tristan asked once they took their seats in the darkened theater, gesturing to the large bags of popcorn. 

Katie and Jenny shrugged, "It can't really be explained. It's just popcorn." Jenny answered.

"Just try it." Katie said, passing the bag to Bors.

In the end, the popcorn was a hit with most of the knights…except Galahad, but that didn't surprise Jenny or Katie.

The movie finally started after a half an hour of previews for various movies including, 12th Man (Katie and Jenny were nearly kicked out of the theater cause they were laughing so loud….the title reminded them of the guy from the UCLA football games who would say that the fans were the 12th man), Babylon A.D., Ender's Game, and a few more movies that seemed interesting to Katie and Jenny. The knights pretty much just sat there looking in awe at the amazing movie screen and wondering what type of magic was used to make the pretty pictures move.

"I think they're sufficiently distracted." Jenny whispered to Katie.

"No doubt about it."

* * *

And we've FINALLY got this freaking chapter posted! It's taken us almost two days, and posting isn't really back up...we've just managed to find a way around it like everyone else who knows the backdoor. 

And that everyone is the end of the chapter. I'm sure everyone is wondering what the knights' reactions were to Harry Potter were, but because we wanted to get this chapter posted relatively on time, we're leaving that to the beginning of the chapter with Day 7 (It's too short a scene to make into Day 6: Part 2)

Anyhoo, coming up in Day 7, Jenny and Katie are going to take the knights to a sporting event, introduce them to hot dogs, and Katie is going to get a HUGE headache thanks to Lancelot and Jenny…We're not sure how long it's going to take to post this next chapter, but we won't make you wait too long.

Happy reading everyone!


	13. D7 MEN Not Katie With No Pants

Hi everyone….We're back…please don't hate us for the horrible wait…we're really, really, really sorry about that….it's just…life is a pain in the butt…DA and I get out of school this week and well, it's finals season…what do you expect?

We would also like to take this time to tell all our readers about our summer plans…yeah…one word:

Hiatus.

We know that sucks, we don't want to do it, but we have no choice…I'm (TRO) going away to work this summer at a summer camp and my writing time it going to be cut down from the large 'whenever I'm not doing my homework or reading other fics' to the very tiny 'whenever I'm away from my campers and get to my computer….which translates to the middle of the night when I'm probably going to be exhausted as heck…'

DA on the other hand will be partaking in everyone's favorite summertime activity…yep, you guessed it; Summer School…so everyone send your prayers to DA that she doesn't overheat in a un-air conditioned classroom…

But we do have some good news: With the posting of this chapter, we are officially half way through with the fic…7 more days plus an epilogue before we go on to the next part of this crazy King Arthur epic!

Disclaimer: As usual, we own nothing. Not BSG, not King Arthur, not the UCLA Bruins, definitely not the Florida Gators (we don't want them anyway), etc. We do own Lilith and Eve who you will see more of in the BSG misadventure though. And of course, Katie Cooper and Jenny Olivera are ours too.

TRO and DA would like to thank **Jade Opal, Skay, Lady Tanyata, Readerfreak10, SilverLight05, HEKTE, **and **mad.but.cute **for your encouraging reviews….sorry it took so long!

And now…you guessed it….back to the fic!

Happy reading

* * *

About two and a half hours later, two very happy female teens, four slightly mystified but happy knights, one unemotional knight, one knight muttering about burning this 'technology' stuff, and one knight who looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown exited the crowded movie theater.

"So what did you all think?" Katie asked happily as she tossed the two empty popcorn bags into a nearby trashcan and the group walked out.

"I liked it," Dagonet answered echoing the consensus of most of the knights, obviously Galahad and Arthur were the exceptions.

"I had no idea that good wizards could exist." Gawain commented.

"Of course they exist." Jenny scoffed and glanced at Katie who was smirking at Arthur.

"Their daughters are pretty too." Katie added.

"I doubt that." Arthur muttered, annoyed.

He had spent most of the movie lost in thought about evil wizards (coughMerlincough), his mother, Rome, etc.

"Who knows Arthur," Jenny laughed, "You might just end up marrying one."

Arthur snorted, "Not likely."

('Whatever you say Wart…')

"St. John, God of Irony is at it again." Jenny muttered to Katie who laughed aloud.

('Wait,' DA said, turning from the computer to glance at a smirking TRO, 'we have another God?…How many is that now?'

TRO shrugged, 'Lots….Katie and Jenny are some busy teens')

Katie and Jenny rolled their eyes at the authoresses, "Come on," Katie said leading the group in the direction of the exit, "Let's go home and get some dinner."

They were walking out, taking a look at the various movie posters on the walls, when Katie and Jenny suddenly stopped in front of the large cardboard advertisement for the fourth Shrek movie, due to come out the coming summer.

The girls stared at the characters, Shrek in all his ogre-ness next to Princess Fiona and the babies, Donkey, the Dragon and the….donkey/dragon…thingies….Puss, and…

Arthur…with Merlin.

Katie and Jenny glanced at each other, and then back to Arthur and Merlin, and then to the real Arthur, who was standing with the rest of the knights, confused at Katie and Jenny's antics.

Jenny and Katie took another look at Arthur and Merlin, and Arthur and promptly burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Arthur asked, very confused.

The girls just kept laughing and muttering about some tearful monologue and an old man with no pants.

* * *

Friday morning found Katie sitting at the island, munching on come cereal, reading the newspaper.

Specifically, the sports section.

"Stupid gators." Katie muttered, taking the front page of the sports section and crumpling it up before tossing it away.

And hitting Lancelot on the head.

"Fifteen points!"

"Why are alligators stupid?" Arthur asked from his spot on the couch where he, a seething Lancelot, and an amused Bors were watching some cartoons.

"Don't get her started," Jenny mumbled from her seat at the dining room table with Gawain, Galahad, and Tristan, "It's too early to rant."

"Right Jen," Katie agreed, "Long story short, most Bruin fans don't like the gators. I won't get into it." She explained.

"Bruin?" Dagonet asked from the stove where he was making himself an omelet.

"The UCLA Bruins. They're a sports team." Jenny supplied.

This answer would have satisfied most people, but then again, the knights were far from normal.

"Sports?" Galahad asked, "Like hunting?"

Katie and Jenny shared a look, "No. We have different, far less murderous, sports in this time." Katie answered.

"At least some of them." Jenny added.

Galahad rolled his eyes, "They were probably created by the _Romans_."

"What sport do these Bruins play?" Gawain asked, quickly changing the subject.

('Wow TRO, everyone in this fic is getting _really_ good at changing the subjects….'

'Yay them….')

Katie shrugged, "Lots of different sports, you probably haven't heard of…all of them."

"Didn't you say on that day when you got us food from the place with the yellow 'M' on a stick that you were going to take us to one of these…You-See-Elle-A games?" Tristan reminded as he ate an apple.

"We did say that didn't we?" Jenny commented happily.

"So you'll take us?" Arthur asked hopefully.

Katie nodded, hopping off the counter, "I'll do my best to get some tickets for us, but I'm not too sure yet."

The knights all thanked her happily and Jenny laughed, "You know Katie," She commented, "Seeing how excited they are…." She stole a glance at Galahad, "At least most of them, you'd think we'd just told them about the cheerleaders."

Lancelot was immediately interested, "Cheerleaders? Are they like tavern wenches?"

Katie choked on her cereal and Jenny laughed amusedly, "As low as our opinion about cheerleaders _is_," Jenny answered, "No, they're not like tavern wenches."

Katie cleared her throat, "Most of them at least." She quipped.

"Have either of _you _taken part in this _cheerleading_?" Bors asked.

Jenny chuckled as everyone watched Katie shudder, "_You_ were one of these cheerleaders?" Tristan asked incredulously.

We think.

"It's not something I like to think about," Katie answered simply, "I was _really_ stupid back in elementary school."

"What do these cheerleaders do?" Arthur asked, sounding vaguely interested.

"They run around in short skirts, doing flips, and are perpetually happy…and smile….a lot," Katie answered grumpily, before noticing all the knights were staring off into space, "What wrong?"

"Did you say something?" Lancelot asked absently, lost in his thoughts like the rest of the knights, thinking about women in short skirts.

"They lost you at short skirts." Tristan clarified.

Jenny and Katie nodded in amused understanding.

But what was even funnier was the fact that, while Katie and Jenny knew that 'short skirts' meant something that barely covered a girl's backside, the knights didn't.

So _they_ were sitting imagining women running around with skirts that ended at their knees….maybe.

Jenny glanced at Katie with a smirk; the knights were in for a definite shock when they got to the game.

"So how are you going to procure these...tickets?" Dagonet asked, after leaving his thoughts of women in skirts and taking another bite of his omelet.

He was a little quicker than the rest of the knights who were still stuck in their perverted imaginations.

Katie shrugged and was about to answer when the phone rang, "Still the Cooper residence," She chirped, picking up the phone, "Hi Grandma!...Seriously?...That's _really_ ironic…." Katie turned to Jenny and mouthed, 'spare tickets' before turning back to the conversation, "….No, it just came up in a conversation a while ago….Sure we'll use them…We'll take Jenny's cousin and his friend with us….it's no biggie….No, no don't bother, I'll run by and get them in a bit…No Grandma, you _really_ don't have to come over…_Don't _worry about it…I'll be there in twenty…Bye."

* * *

So Katie drove over to her grandparents' house to pick up the extra tickets to that evening's basketball game while Jenny made it her personal mission to make sure that the knights were properly garbed in the proper clothing to go to the game.

"NO Galahad!" She exclaimed, "You can _NOT_ wear that red shirt with those yellow socks…it's…it's sacrilege!"

"Why?" The stubborn pyro asked.

"_Because_!" Jenny snapped, "Don't question my knowledge and go change!" She ordered.

Jenny looked to her left to see Tristan exiting Katie's room, "At least _you_ Tristan have a brain," Jenny said happily, seeing him wearing one of Katie's extra large blue and yellow UCLA shirt proclaiming that UCLA beat USC 13-9 at a football game back in 2006.

('TRO, what year is it again? I'm loosing track…'

'It's 2008 DA…')

"I still do not see the point in having to wear specific colors to a sporting event." He muttered, passing her to go to the refrigerator to get an apple.

"You'll understand when we get there."

After five more minutes and the rest of the knights still hadn't come down and Jenny was starting to get impatient, "HURRY IT UP, UP THERE! HOW LONG CAN IT POSSIBLY TAKE YOU ALL TO GET DRESSED!? YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF FREAKING WOMEN!"

"I resent that!" Galahad called from the top of the stairs.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "This from a man who wears a skirt."

"IT'S A KILT!"

"Just keep telling yourself that."

* * *

Katie arrived home a short time later and the knights were all sitting in a _very _familiar position.

They were on the couches, being studied by Katie and Jenny.

At least they had clothes on this time….

Katie glanced at Jenny before shaking her head, "It's not going to cut it."

"I thought so too," Jenny agreed, "Any ideas?"

"Yeah, but we're going to have to leave earlier than usual."

"That's fine. We'll show them a movie on the way over or something."

Arthur tilted his head, "What is the problem?"

"Your clothes." Katie answered simply.

"Are we wearing them wrong or something?" Dagonet asked curiously.

Jenny chuckled, "Or something. We're going to have to take you guys to get some proper clothing. It won't be that bad."

The knights all shared a look; 'not that bad' tended to translate to 'unmitigated disaster'. No matter what time period you lived in.

* * *

Everyone piled into the minivan, and the knights, who were still mystified with all the wonders of the 21st century, were mystified once more when Jenny opened up the in-car DVD player.

"What is that?" Gawain asked as Katie turned the ignition to the car on and they watched as the screen lit up a bright blue color.

"In-car DVD player," Katie answered, pulling out a DVD case from the glove compartment.

"People watch movies in their cars in this era?"

Jenny shrugged, "Why not? It's really useful for long car trips. Like the one we're about to take."

"We're not going to have to go on the freeway again, are we?" Arthur asked, looking a little green.

Katie grinned as she pulled out of the driveway, "Of course we have to Arthur."

Arthur groaned and leaned against the window muttering something suspiciously sounding like, 'Get me out of this crazy time period'.

"What movie are you going to show us?" Dagonet asked looking at his commander amusedly.

"It's this really funny Battlestar Galactica interlude between episodes 'Maelstrom' and 'The Son Also Rises'." Jenny explained, popping the DVD in.

"Why did we not watch this when we first watched the show?" Bors asked.

Katie shrugged indifferently, "I left it in the car and didn't feel like getting it."

"What happens in this one?"

"This one," Jenny answered, "Is about two viper pilots, Lilith and Eve who are planning a funeral for Starbuck."

The knights gave her an odd look, "I thought you said this was a funny interlude." Tristan said.

"But it is funny," Katie replied, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Listen lady," Arthur started, accent thickening as he went into what Katie and Jenny labeled 'hoity-toity and self-righteous knight mode' (like the tone he used when he got pissed at Guinevere), "In our service to Rome we have buried countless knights on Badon Hill and _none_ of it has _ever_ been _fun_!"

Jenny rolled her eyes at Arthur's outburst, "If a funeral wasn't meant to be funny, why would 'fun' be in the word then?"

Arthur didn't have an answer for that.

"Calm down a bit Arthur," Katie admonished, "It's not like we're trying to disrespect your fallen brothers. The viper pilots Lilith and Eve are as amusing as we are!"

* * *

An hour later-

('Wait TRO,' DA interrupted, 'Aren't we going to go more into the Battlestar Galactica interlude?'  
'No.'  
'Why not? It's funny.'  
'For one,' TRO answered, 'we haven't even discussed it yet; and two, it's for the BSG misad. We'll get to it later.'  
'Fine….back to the fic…')

Anyhoo, an hour later, they arrived at the UCLA campus to get the knights some proper clothing before going to the game.

"Alright," Jenny started, turning toward the knights after Katie cut the ignition, "Before we start, we have to set up a few ground rules, understand?"

At the knights' nods, Katie continued, "Now, I've been going to these games since I was a short little moron who signed napkins without reading them. Meaning, there are people here that know me."

"Hence," Jenny added, "You need to remember your cover story. Arthur, you're my cousin and you are his friends who are visiting from Siberia. Got it?"

The knights nodded in understanding.

Tristan looked at Katie questioningly-ish, "What does that have to do with napkins?"

"That's not the point."

Lancelot stepped out of the car and looked around the campus as if he had just entered Heaven.

But obviously he hadn't, because of course, he didn't believe in Heaven.

"Are _all_ these women cheerleaders?" He asked, amazed, as he watched the women moving about across the campus.

Katie and Jenny rolled their eyes, "Of course not," Jenny answered gleefully, seeing Lancelot's look of disappointment, "Most of them are just students here."

Lancelot looked at the teens incredulously, "You mean that _women_ go to these schools too?"

Katie and Jenny's left eyes began twitching, and Lancelot knew he was right on the path to getting his butt kicked by the two teens if he continued on it.

For once, he used his brain (the one above his shoulders), "I meant…" He amended nervously, "Of course women could go to school here…why wouldn't they?" He amended lamely.

"That's _just_ what we thought you meant." Jenny stated menacingly.

Lancelot inched away from the black haired teen, "Please don't kill me." He whimpered.

Yes friends, Lancelot just whimpered.

"Yay me." Jenny muttered sarcastically as they exited the parking lot and headed to the student store.

* * *

They spent over an hour in the student store, buying all the knights, sans Tristan proper Bruin clothes.

You do _not_ want to know how much money Katie ended up spending.

"I'm going to be broke by the end of spring break." Katie muttered; tossing the bags filled with the clothes the knights had been wearing on the way to the game into the back of the minivan.

"Don't forget we have to go back to the market tomorrow too." Jenny added, as they headed toward the basketball enclosure known as Pauley Pavilion.

Katie sighed, "Thanks for reminding me. Goodbye college..."

"What do you need this 'college' for?" Bors asked, "You're a woman."

"Remember what I said about one brain and boobs?" Katie trailed off.

Jenny held Katie's arm so she wouldn't lunge at the large Sarmatian and glared at him, "We're going to forget you asked that question Bors."

"And request that you spend less time with Galahad," Katie added, calming down, "You're beginning to absorb some of his stupid."

As soon as the group of nine entered Pauley Pavilion, the knights' senses were immediately assailed with the loud music coming from the speakers and the sights of all the people milling around them, either going to their seats or to one of the many concession stands.

Katie and Jenny on the other hand, were unfazed.

"What are we going to do now?" Lancelot asked loudly, over the din of the music.

Jenny glanced at Katie, "Seats then food?"

"Sure," Katie shrugged, "Come on guys."

The bewildered knights followed the teens around the main concourse, until they made it to the top of a steep flight of stairs.

"Here we are," Katie proclaimed as they descended the stairs, "Be careful, they're steep." She warned.

"Yeah," Jenny added, like Katie, making her way down the stairs quickly due to her having much practice in descending these dangerous, uneven stairs, "Don't fall."

They made it all the way down the stairs with little incident, Lancelot, Bors and Galahad only tripped a total of seven times.

Once in their seats, the knights looked around, taking in the sights, "Jenny, why is that clock going backwards?" Dagonet asked, pointing toward the game clock.

"It's the game clock. Right now it's counting down to when the game is going to start." She answered, settling herself in one of the seats.

"Are we going to have dinner before the game starts?" Bors asked, "I'm getting a little hungry here."

Katie thought about it for a moment, "Sure."

* * *

Arthur looked Jenny, appalled, "What do you mean you had _ice cream_ for dinner once?" He asked as the group stood in front of the ice cream vendor cart, Katie was chatting amicably to the vendor, a jolly African American (at least, that's what Katie and Jenny told the knights) who was talking about how the 'Victory Ice Cream' Pints were a better buy than Nestlé's 'Dibbs'.

Jenny shrugged indifferently, "Well, my parents weren't home and they left me all alone with a full carton of ice cream and a bottle of whipped cream."

"So what?" Galahad asked.

"Well I asked them what I was supposed to eat for dinner and they said pasta…or what ever I could make….To me that sounded like, 'Go ahead...have ice cream'." Jenny answered simply.

"But…but…" Arthur trailed off still having trouble processing this, _unique_ dinner option.

"Listen Arthur," Katie said turning to look at him, placing her hand on his arm, "If you're _so _against having ice cream for dinner, we'll go get you a hot dog, alright?"

Arthur nodded shakily…too much new stuff going on…

But what's funny is that it's only affecting him….

What a sheltered child he must have been.

"Well Ms. Cooper, Ms. Olivera," Said the vendor politely, "Your usual?"

"Of course," Jenny answered happily before turning to the rest of the knights, "Anyone else?"

A few were about to say yes when Arthur glared at them menacingly.

So all the knights declined.

"Sheesh," Jenny muttered as Katie produced enough money to buy her and Jenny's ice cream, "You're all so whipped," She muttered, "What are you going to do next, follow him over an unstable ice covered lake?"

Katie stifled a laugh as she handed Jenny once of the ice cream pints, "They're going to be doing that in a few years remember?" She whispered as they led the knights over to the concessions stand to get what Arthur called, 'a more suitable meal' for him and the knights.

* * *

Standing in line at the concessions stand took quite a while.

That fact alone was enough to annoy Jenny. She wanted to eat her ice cream dinner in piece.

"We should have just gotten them ice cream and made Arthur deal with it." Jenny said to Katie, balancing the knights' hot dogs on a tray as the group made their way back to their seats, Katie and Jenny taking up positions in the rear so they could talk.

"But then he'd whine," Katie reminded, "Do _you_ want to deal with that? _I'd _probably end up killing him."

"Yeah, yeah."

They settled into their seats before passing the individually wrapped hot dogs to the knights.

"What _are_ these things?" Galahad asked after he unwrapped his, starring at it quizzically.

"It's a hot dog." Jenny stated, opening up her pint of ice cream and digging in.

"You know," Bors stated, "These things kinda look like peni-"

"BORS!" Katie and Jenny exclaimed, "You _don't_ say things like that in public!"

Arthur looked slightly green at the prospect of eating _anything_ that resembled _any_ part of his anatomy.

"You wanted something more _suitable_." Katie smirked, seeing the look before spooning some more ice cream into her mouth.

They were all sitting, eating their dinner peacefully before the game started when Arthur suddenly gasped and stood up, the remnants of his dinner falling to the floor.

"What's the problem Arthur?" Jenny asked through bites of ice cream.

"_What_ are they _wearing_!?"

"Who?"

Arthur pointed toward the basketball court, "Th-them!"

Everyone looked to where he was pointing to see to see that he was looking at none other than the UCLA cheerleading squad.

"What's the problem?" Katie shrugged, "I mean, I don't like cheerleading, but that doesn't explain the outburst."

"Their clothing is-it's outrageous!"

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "We _told _you that they wear short skirts."

"But-but those are…."

"Short."

"But!"

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Arthur you're just going to have to get over it- Lancelot, where in the worlds are you _going_?"

Lancelot gave her a look that said 'isn't it obvious?', "To see these…cheerleaders of course."

Jenny's left eye started twitching and Katie sighed, "You won't get onto the court moron. Sit down."

Lancelot glared at the brunette, "And how do _you_ know that?"

"Because we grew up in this time period!" Jenny exclaimed, "SIT!"

Lancelot did so with a roll of his eyes.

Katie chuckled, "Channeling Kagome, Jenny?"

Jenny snorted and shrugged, "Ooh, the game is starting!"

"Thank the gods." Katie said as they settled back into their seats for the announcements of the starting line-up.

* * *

So there you have it….finally…really sorry it took so long to get out, but that's life.….especially the end of the school year. If it makes you feel any better, it is a much longer chapter….14 pages.

DA and I won't be seeing much of each other this summer, and it might take until the end of the summer to get another chapter out.

That's just life.

And now, to tie you over for the long wait for the next chapter, here are some teasers for the second half of this fic:

Day 8:  
Galahad: "But none of us speak this Man-da-rin."  
Katie: "Well that's what Babelfish is for."  
Jenny: "Yeah, hop to it."

Day 9:  
Arthur: "But it's just a big red tent. How does everything fit in there?"  
Jenny: "Magic."  
(Arthur starts twitching)

Day 10:  
Lancelot: "Well, I've never hurt Tristan's hawk and blamed it on someone else."  
Tristan: "THAT WAS YOU!? AND YOU!? AND YOU!? AND YOU AS WELL!?"  
Katie: "Oh my gods Jenny. Did Tristan just show some emotion?"  
Jenny: "Mission accomplished."  
Arthur: "I guess it's my turn then. I've never been turned on by my sword…or anyone else's….Why are you all looking at me disbelievingly?

Day 11:  
Jenny: "Katie, you do realize that you just told half our graduating class that Tristan is your boyfriend?"  
Katie: "….Oh yeah."  
Jenny: "And the other half is going to find out by the time school starts up again...And then the rest of school will know by graduation. And-"  
Katie: "You can shut up now Jen…"

Day 12:  
Bors: "This place….has so much pink."  
Galahad: "It should all be burned."  
Katie: "For once Galahad-"  
Jenny: "We agree."

Day 13:  
Katie's Aunt: "But remember, you promised, 'I Katie Cooper promise to baby-sit any cousin of mine for free, on a moments notice, and boys are no excuse'. We still have the signed napkin."  
Katie: "I was six years old. That was a really bad year for me."

Day 14:  
Jenny: "Lancelot, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
Lancelot: "Protecting what is mine!"  
Jenny: "Great. He chooses now of all times to go into protective knight mode."

Have a great summer everyone!


	14. D8 This Isn't From A Marsh!

Well everyone, here is Day 8 of everyone's favorite epic! DA and I have both had really, really busy summers (though DA did manage to get out of summer school….lucky her…), so this chapter has been really slow to put together….sorry, we're doing our best.

Disclaimer: All the stuff you recognize, we don't own….duh….We're sure you're getting tired of these disclaimers too….You all know what belongs to us anyway….

TRO and DA would like to thank **hazelelf1183** (Thanks!), **Skay **(DA and I both survived this summer very well. Thanks! We like picking on Galahad and Arthur a LOT, as you can see… And there's more in store for them! Just you wait!!), **Lithiel** (Thanks!), **Readerfreak10 **(Thanks a bunch!), **SilverLight05 **(We're surviving!), **Shannon** **Vega** (BSG/King Arthur crossovers are very, very complicated. The most we're going to do with that is little cameos for each of them in their respective fics, but that's still fun. While some fics where the knights immediately adapt can be pretty good, if well written, we just really think it's fun to have problems dealing with technology, especially Galahad and Arthur. They're SO fun to pick on! Wow…our fic is never been called a winner before! Thanks a lot!!), **Jade Opal **(We hope you don't hurt yourself by falling off chairs. We don't want to be sued by you because you were injured by reading our fic…Actually; TRO once fell off her chair while watching an episode of Battlestar Galactica….Very silly!), and **alex **(Thanks) for their encouraging reviews. We're glad you're all still on board with us.

Oh, and TRO would like to apologize about the heavy camp influence on this chapter...Most of the fic was written while I was working so...I hope you understand everything...If not, leave your questions in the review.

Now, the fic!

* * *

'_I'm going to kill him,_' Katie thought tiredly as she listened to Jenny and Lancelot arguing. She pulled her pillow back over her head as Jenny screeched back a retort, '_Screw it…I'm going _both_ of them…',_ "Go back to sleep!" She muttered.

"But he's mocking me!" Jenny whined.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should become a cheerleader to get a better body like those cheerleaders from the game." The dark night shot back.

"Oh go jump a cliff….both of you." Came Katie's muffled voice, '_I'm getting tired of all this damn sexual tension_'.

"It's _not_ sexual tension Katie!"

Katie's snort was muffled by the pillows.

"How do you two do that?" Tristan queried from his bed.

"We share a brain." Jenny answered simply.

"And we _won't_ if you two don't stop arguing!"

"Fine." Jenny muttered grudgingly with Lancelot echoing her sentiments a moment later.

Katie sighed and rolled onto her back, "Good. Now someone go wake Dag and have him start breakfast."

No one moved.

"Nose goes." Katie muttered, pulling her hand out from under her blanket and putting her index finger on her nose, with Jenny and Tristan following, leaving Lancelot the odd one out since he didn't catch on.

"Go Lancelot." Jenny muttered happily.

Muttering in annoyance, the Dark Knight left the room.

"Good," Katie muttered, "Now I can get some actual sleep."

('She wishes….')

As Katie attempted to fall back asleep, blocking out the sounds of Tristan and Jenny moving about and getting dressed, Lancelot came back into the room, "Uh Katie…" He asked timidly.

Katie sat up in annoyance, throwing the pillows off her head, "_WHAT!?_" She snapped.

Lancelot recoiled slightly and muttered something to the irate teen before looking at her expectantly.

Katie turned to Tristan, "Scout, can you _please_ translate for him, _I'd _like to go back to bed."

"He said there is no more food left and Arthur will not consent to having ice cream for breakfast."

"Why the hell not?" Jenny asked, "Ice cream's a great meal."

"Something about not being healthy enough or something," Lancelot replied offhandedly, "I stopped listening after a while."

Katie growled and threw her pillow away, narrowly missing Lancelot's head ('Darn…'), before getting out of bed and stomping into the kitchen.

Once there, she threw open the door to the refrigerator to see that there was indeed, no more food.

With a roll of her eyes, Katie opened the door to the freezer and proceeded to pull out three cartons of ice cream.

"Katie," Arthur started cautiously, seeing that Katie was acting very similar to that day where she had that outburst and yelled at Gawain and Dagonet, "As you know, I told Lancelot that I do not believe that it is healthy to consume-"

"Arthur," Katie snapped, cutting him off, "Just shut up."

"But-"

She cut him off again, "We're having ice cream for breakfast."

"It isn't-"

"Get over it. We'll go to the market before lunch."

* * *

And off they went, with one very happy and ice cream filled Jenny, an indifferent Katie, and a really, really, really pissed off Arthur.

And the rest of the knights of course.

They were all amused.

Once they arrived at the market, the knights jumped out of the car and rushed inside, going their own separate ways.

Jenny glanced at Katie and shrugged, "We'll just find them all later or something. What's the worst situation they could get into?"

('That question, along with "What's the worst that could happen?" and "How old could this Twinkie be?" are the _still _worst questions to ask.')

The two laughing teens walked into the market and decided to pick up the knights _after_ they paid for all their food.

As the two walked through the market they saw the knights in all sorts of _interesting_ situations.

Let's take a look…

* * *

Tristan of course was back in the produce section putting all the different colored apples into the small plastic baggies and into a cart he had taken when he first entered this odd food-filled place that Katie and Jenny kept taking them too.

The silent scout was methodically placing the apples into the bags, carefully inspecting each apple.

He didn't want any of the icky ones.

"Um, excuse me sir?" Tristan turned with a raised eyebrow to look at the acne-faced teen employee who interrupted.

"Um…" The teen stammered under Tristan's intense stare, "Do you…maybe think that you could save some apples for...other costumers?"

Tristan continued to stare.

The employee, continued to ramble, "I just…don't think it's fair to the other costumers who would also like to buy some apples too, if you take them all."

Tristan merely blinked before taking the remaining five apples, putting them in another plastic bag, placing them into his large, apple-filled cart and walking away.

"Uh…have a nice day then," The teen said before muttering 'asshole' under his breath.

"I heard that." Tristan called back without looking turning around, causing the teen to run off in the other direction.

* * *

Anyone remember that girl in charge of the free samples from the first market trip back in Day 1?

Well, after the incident with the crazy man who was pigging out on all the free samples, she begged and pleaded with her supervisor for a transfer to another area to get away from all the lunatics.

Let's see if it worked or not….

('We'll give you a hint.' DA said.  
'It didn't.')

The 'former sample girl', now known as 'the pharmacy girl' was busily pricing and shelving, when the God of Uncleanlyness himself walked down the aisle.

Right in her direction.

'_Oh shit!_' She thought, '_Not that nutcase again! I need a new job!_'

Said nutcase quickly made his way over to her, "Hello lady who possess the free samples," He greeted politely, "What is the new area that you are working in?"

"Pharmaceuticals."

"Farm-a-what?"

"Drugs."

"What are drugs?" Gawain asked innocently.

"Why don't you just ask your doctors from that nut house," She snapped, "I have a job to quit." She said before walking off.

Gawain shook his head in confusion and walked in the opposite direction in search of his brothers.

It was becoming clear that _all_ women from this time were loons.

('It's taken him eight days to figure it out?' TRO snickered, 'He's almost as slow as Arthur.'  
'_No one_ can be as slow as Wart.')

* * *

You know how last week, it was Bors who was the obnoxious one getting the attention of everyone at the market along with everyone in a ten mile radius?

Well this week, it wasn't Bors.

('Nope. He's calmly perusing the snacks aisle.'  
'You're jumping the gun a bit TRO.'  
'Right. We'll get to Bors later.')

"THIS CAN **_NOT_** POSSIBLY BE MEAT!" Galahad yelled, waving a half-broken stick of salami, gaining everyone's attention in, no not a ten mile radius, a five mile radius.

It's Galahad, what do you expect?

The butcher tried to reign in his anger, '_Twice in one month! What is it with these teenage whack jobs!?_' He thought, '_I _hate_ spring breakers!_'

"Well I don't know what your meat is supposed to look like; a carcass of a dying warrior maybe?" The butcher asked maliciously.

Galahad lowered the salami, "Yes actually."

The butcher sighed loudly, "I just sold the last of my stock of 'dying warrior meats'. This is the next best thing."

"Really?" Galahad asked, his formerly dour expression brightening.

"Really." The butcher replied flatly.

Galahad lifted the bent salami again, "I'll just take this then." And he walked away.

'_I need a new job. I should follow that chick from the pharmaceuticals department and quit._'

Looks like word travels really fast at the supermarket.

It's just like high school.

* * *

Dagonet was confused.

And kinda lost.

After making a _really_ wide berth around the feminine hygiene aisle, he had ended up in another aisle.

The candy aisle.

Surrounded by tons of brightly colored packages, Dagonet almost thought he was back in the feminine hygiene aisle for a moment.

"Hey there Dag!" The knight heard Katie say behind him.

He turned around to see Katie standing with a half filled cart at one end of the aisle, "Avoiding the feminine hygiene aisle huh? Perfect place." She said, looking at the various candies and tossing every few bags into the cart.

"What is the purpose for these overly processed foods?"

Katie shrugged, "You my friend are watching _way_ too much Food Network," She tossed a few more packages into her cart, "Well, I'm going to go hunt Jenny down. She went off to make sure Lancelot didn't fall into the beer kegs again. Later Dag!"

And with a jaunty wave, she rounded the corner leaving Dagonet to stand in the middle of the aisle and ponder the popularity of these overly processed foods.

* * *

"Chips!" He ranted to himself, looking at the brightly colored bags of chips, "These are _not _chips! Chips are the product of widely cut potatoes!"

('Do they have chips in the Dark Ages?' DA asked, flipping through her Dark Ages research notes.'  
'No clue. Just go with it.'  
DA shrugged, 'Sure. Fanfics are filled with technical inaccuracies anyway.'

'Let's just change scenes before he starts ransacking the chip aisle.')

* * *

Lancelot was confused.

Not that that was a new development or anything, Jenny kept confusing the crap out of him all the time, after all, but Lancelot was _more_ confused at this very moment.

Why, you may ask?

Because Lancelot was in the marshmallow aisle.

Lancelot picked up a bag of Jet-Puffed Marshmallows, "_These_ do not come from marshes?"

Suddenly, the bag was ripped away from him, "Jet-Puffed! Nice choice Lancelot." Lancelot looked up to see the speaker, Jenny, toss the bag into the cart.

"What are these things Jenny?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and tossed a couple more bags into the cart, "They're marshmallows. Can't you read?"

"Of _course_ I can," He shot back haughtily, "As Arthur's second in command I have to know _how to read_. But that doesn't explain _what_ marshmallows _are_."

"Marshmallows are marshmallows." Jenny replied, unfazed.

"But these look like _nothing_ that come from marshes!"

Jenny shrugged, "Who ever said they came from a marsh?"

"But…but…argh! Never mind." Lancelot muttered before turning around and walking away.

Seconds later, something crashed into the back of Lancelot's head, causing him to stumble forward a few steps.

"Yeah! Twenty points!" Jenny exclaimed.

Turning around Lancelot saw, innocently lying on the ground; was a bag of marshmallows. Lancelot then looked up to see Jenny rounding the opposite corner, laughing merrily as she walked.

* * *

Arthur Castus was a man.

A man on a mission.

It was a very important mission, or at least, he thought so.

He was out to answer a question that was plaguing him ever since he watched TV this morning.

That question:

Got milk?

And because Arthur had spent his last market trip reading The Dynasty of Dallas and the General Days of Our Young Lives in One World as it Rotates on its Axis While Guided by the Light of the Sun, he did not know whether or not this market _did _have milk.

So he decided to ask the first market employee he saw, "Um, excuse me…" He read the nametag of a young girl who was stocking the shelves of the cereal aisle, "Becky-"

"This is the cereal aisle, aisle twelve!" Becky interrupted happily.

('Silly Arthur…Galahad probably should have told him to watch out for the non-employee, 'employee Becky'.' TRO laughed.  
'But then we'd have no fun…')

"Yes but-" Arthur was interrupted again.

"All frozen foods can be found in aisles seven and eight." Becky continued with that ever present smile on her face.

('Uh…TRO? I thought it was aisles five and six?'  
'She's not an employee remember?'  
'Point…')

"I-I'm actually looking for-"

"Apples are in the produce-"

"I KNOW WHERE THE APPLES ARE!" Arthur shouted, losing his temper, "I _just_ want to know where to find the Da-iry!"

"Da-iry?" Becky repeated, "Wait…I've never heard of Da-iry. I don't even work here! Bye!"

"But…I don't know where the da-iry is…"Arthur whimpered pathetically.

And he may never find out…

Until Katie and Jenny have him unload the milk from the car when they get back home that is…

* * *

The knights all met up a short while later in the bakery section and were about to split up to find Katie and Jenny when the music playing throughout the market suddenly cut off, "Will Lancelot, Galahad, Tristan, Bors, Gawain, Dagonet, and Arthur please come to check out station six?" asked a slightly muffled voice resounding throughout the market. "Your caretakers are looking for you."

Arthur and the rest of the knights paused in the middle of aisle 12, "God? God? Is that you?" the future king asked timidly, looking up towards the ceiling.

Lancelot tapped his 'mighty' leader on the shoulder, "Arthur, I don't believe that is your god."

"Why not? He knew all our names," he replied rounding on the bewildered knights, "The Lord must have heard how much good I've done in his name," he thought to himself happily.

"I don't believe that is your god because he sounded like an adolescent with a cold."

"I still think that was God," he replied stubbornly, crossing his arms for added effect.

The shopping music was interrupted for a second time as a different voice resonated from the ceiling.

"Will Wart please stop arguing with Lancelot and get your a…" the feminine voice paused for a second while a muffled argument was heard in the background,"_behind_ to the front desk or we'll leave without you."

"Thank you, that is all. And as always, go Knights." a second female voice added.

"Uh…why?" The first voice inquired.

"I don't know, sounded catchy I guess," The other voice reasoned before the music continued to play.

"I really don't think your God is Katie and Jenny in disguise," Galahad murmured as they meandered to the front of the market aware of all the stares in their direction.

Arthur shuddered at the idea, "I should pray not."

"We can hear you Wart…" The speakers chimed again.

The whispers followed them, admonishing them from all sides.

"Ooo. Busted."

"They're practically adults and they still get lost in the market?"

"I blame the parents. Losing their children like that in a public place."

By the time the time traveling knights got to the front desk, even the usually stoic Tristan was slightly red in the face.

One look was all it took to make Jenny and Katie burst into laughter.

"Oh man," Jenny said snickering, "if I knew it would turn out like this I would have done it sooner!"

"I would have brought my camera!" Katie added before bursting into boisterous laughter.

Once they paid for all the food, using the express lane once again (no one had the balls to tell them that it was against the rules….), and we're loading the food into the car when Katie glanced at her watch and exclaimed, "Oh crap, we have to go!"

"What's going on?" Dagonet asked worriedly after seeing her expression.

Katie shook her head, "We just have to hurry up and get back home. Come on! You're a bunch of knights, load faster!"

* * *

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up." Katie muttered as the streetlight seven blocks away from her house changed from yellow to red.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "What's the problem Katie? It's not like the food's going to go bad."

"No," Katie replied with a shake of her head, "I just remembered that _it's _coming."

"You mean Leadership Night? That's not for a few months silly."

"_Bad _camp joke Jenny."

Dagonet tilted his head in thought, "Camp…joke?"

"Long story."

Jenny turned back to Katie, "So if it's not Leadership Night, what _is_ coming?"

"_It_."

"It?"

Katie nodded in confirmation, "It."

"Really?" Jenny asked excitedly.

"Yep," Katie stated, "Oooh! Green light!"

"SLOW THIS VEHICLE DOWN AT ONCE KATIE!" Arthur squealed.

Jenny snickered, "Wus."

As soon as Katie drove into the driveway of her house, Arthur ran out of the car and stuck his head into the nearby bushes muttering, "I'm _never _getting into that hell-spawned monster _again_!" Right before he lost his lunch…scratch that…breakfast.

('Just pick a meal.')

Everyone else got out a little more calmly, and everyone sans Dagonet who went to help Arthur moved to start unloading the groceries.

Katie walked over to Tristan who was helping out with the unloading, "You know," She started, taking a couple bags for herself, "Your commander's a wus."

Tristan shrugged emotionlessly, "But he is still a good leader." He stated before taking his bags and the ones Katie was holding into the house.

Katie leaned against the car and crossed her arms across her chest as she watched him go.

"Dammit Lancelot!" Jenny shouted from across the driveway, bringing Katie out of her revere, "Don't smack Bors with the stick of meat! It's already bent enough thanks to Galahad anyway!"

"That _wasn't_ my fault!" The youngest knight shouted.

Katie laughed at her friends' antics, "Just keep telling yourself that." She muttered as she pulled out some more groceries.

* * *

_It_ arrived an hour later.

"Is this is?" Gawain asked as they stood in Katie's spacious backyard around a large box covered with lots of writing and a picture of a large circular object.

"Yep." Katie answered simply as she inspected the box.

"But what _is_ it?"

"_It_ is a trampoline."

Lancelot's eyebrow rose, "What is a trampoline?"

"Something to jump on." Jenny answered as she joined them, handing Katie a pair of scissors to use to open the box.

"Why?" Galahad inquired.

Katie and Jenny shrugged, "Why not?"

Arthur muttered something that suspiciously sounded like, 'crazy women from the future who can't drive.'

"I can _so_ drive." Katie scoffed.

"So we just…jump on this box?" Bors asked, nudging it with his foot.

"Of course not," Jenny answered with a shake of his head, "You guys need to put it together first."

"_We_ do?" Arthur asked.

"Duh," Katie said with a snort, "Do we look like we could put something this big together?"

No one answered that.

('Awe,' DA cooed, 'TRO look! They're learning.'  
'Our little babies are growing up.' TRO joked, wiping a fake tear from her eye.)

"Well," Katie started, "I think you have some building to do…."

"How?"

Jenny rolled her eyes, "With the instructions, of course."

Knowing this could go back and forth for several hours, Katie decided to intervene. Grabbing the pair of scissors, she quickly cut the box open and tossed the instructions to Arthur.

Arthur opened the instruction booklet and took a look.

Then he turned it upside down, squinting at the words, "What are you doing Arthur?" Katie asked.

"I can not comprehend these instructions." The knight answered.

Jenny snatched the instruction booklet from Arthur and looked at it, "Oh," She said before tossing it back, "It's just in Mandarin." She shrugged.

"But none of us speak this Man-da-rin." Galahad said.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Well that's what Babelfish is for."

"Yeah, hop to it." Jenny added.

And hop to it they did.

Literally.

Though, they did stop with the hopping when they noticed Jenny and Katie laughing their butts off.

It took them _that_ long to realize that they weren't being literal.

* * *

So Dagonet went to work on Katie's computer, translating the instructions to the trampoline while Katie and Jenny changed into bathing suit tops and shorts before heading out to the backyard to lounge by the hot tub and reminisce about Katie's summer camp experiences.

"I _still_ don't get it Katie." Jenny said as they settled on their lounge chairs.

Katie shrugged, "What's so hard to understand? I grew up at the place."

"But….It's just _so_ not you."

"Do you _really_ want to see why?" Katie asked with a slight eye roll.

"Duh."

"Fine. I'll be right back."

Katie went inside, not noticing the confused looks on the knights' faces as they didn't understand what the two females were talking about.

"I wouldn't bother asking." Tristan muttered to the knights as they waited for Dagonet to finish translating.

* * *

Katie walked back outside a few minutes later carrying a large, brightly decorated photo album under one arm.

Sitting back down, Katie handed the large tome to Jenny.

Opening the first page, Katie pointed to one of the pictures with all the staff members, "See Jenny, _this_ is why I keep going to camp every summer."

"To get all sweaty?"

"No silly….ish….For all the hot guys."

"Uh…Katie?" Jenny asked as they flipped though more pages of the large album.

"Yeah?"

"Those are _your_ jeans." She continued slowly.

"Of course they are."

"Some…guy is wearing them."

Katie shrugged nonchalantly, "How observant of you. I'm still surprised they fit him."

"I hope you burned those Katie." Jenny said with a shudder.

"Don't worry. I did."

Jenny sighed dramatically and adjusted her sunglasses, "Katie, Katie, Katie. You really need to get a life."

"You forget Jen, I'm the one who's voted most likely to stay at the pace forever," Katie replied, "Besides, there are tons of really pretty moments at camp," Katie pointed to one of the pictures, "Here's a pretty moment," She pointed to another picture, "Here's another pretty moment, and this one's a _really_ pretty moment."

"Katie," Jenny deadpanned, "You're showing me pictures of half naked guys."

"Really _pretty_ half naked guys." Katie emphasized.

Jenny slammed the album shut, "Who are you and what the hell did you do to Katie Cooper? She has _never_ been this boy crazy. Ever."

"Everyone's allowed to have their moments." Katie replied with a shrug.

And don't forget that the knights had been listening to their conversation while Dagonet brought out the English translation for the instructions.

"Boy crazy?" Arthur asked curiously, "How can Katie be a crazy boy?"

* * *

Dagonet came outside ten minutes later with a satisfied look on his face, "I finished." He announced.

"Looks good." Katie commented, inspecting the translation.

"That's not all," Dag continued.

"What's up?" Jenny asked.

Dagonet looked at her confused, "I believe the…sky is…up."

Jenny and Katie chuckled, "What else did you find?" Katie clarified.

"The instructions in _English_."

Katie sat up off her chair and removed her sunglasses, "Seriously?"

"Where were they?" Lancelot asked.

Dagonet raised an eyebrow at Arthur, "Three pages ahead."

Jenny took the instruction manual and flipped it open to the mandarin page, and lo and behold, three pages later, was the English, "Um…Arthur?"

"Yes Jenny?" The Roman commander replied.

"You need to learn to _read_ the _English_ table of contents." Katie said with a roll of her eyes.

Arthur, using his brain for once, decided to take a page from the authoresses (not that he knew that…), "Oops?"

* * *

AN: And that's Day 8! Thanks so much for hanging in there, we know that it's a drag to have a 2 month posting hiatus, but what can you do?

Coming soon: Day 9! Read on as Katie and Jenny take the knights on a little field trip that will give Galahad nightmares for many fics to come and give Lancelot a very sugary die job!


	15. D9 Of Trekkies and William Tell

Here's Day 9!! We hope the wait wasn't too unbearable. This fic is officially for the time being second to Misadventures in Ipswich, our Covenant misad, but if we do have a chapter finished, like this one, then we're definitely going to post it.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Everything you recognize isn't ours. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

DA and TRO would like to thank **Readerfreak10**, **Dark Wolf666**, **cleopatra32003**, **Lithiel**, **Silverlight05**, **Fairy-Tales123**, **Budding Authoress**, and **Lady Tanyata** for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks for your unending support!

Here's the next chapter!

Happy Reading!

* * *

The next day started like most other days have begun in this lovely little misadventure.

With Katie waking up, of course.

Gently pushing Jenny's sock covered foot away from her face, Katie grabbed the navy blue sweatshirt she had stuffed under her pillow the night before, and put it on, quietly getting off the bed, and sidestepping Lancelot's bed where the knight was snoring away.

"Morning Tristan." She whispered to the knight who was wide awake, reading her tattered copy of _Twilight_ that had been on the bookshelf next to his bed.

The Scout glanced up momentarily from the book, nodded to her, and continued reading while Katie headed out of the room and into the kitchen.

Padding quietly through the den, she made her way into the kitchen, around the corner and into the pantry that had enough food to feed a third world country.

Reaching up, Katie picked out a small packet from an open Tupperware box filled with similar white packets with red lettering.

Katie walked back into the kitchen and tossed the packet onto the counter next to the sink. Then she reached up into the cabinet over the sink and grabbed a glass, which she placed next to the packet.

Twisting around, the brunette was about the move to the refrigerator when she came nose to chest with Dagonet's torso, "Uh… Morning Dag."

The tall knight took a step back, "What are you making?"

"My breakfast." Katie answered as she sidestepped around him and walked to the refrigerator.

Dagonet picked up the small white packet, "This is breakfast?"

"Yeah," Katie said, grabbing the milk, "It's kinda like chocolate milk."

"Kinda?" Dagonet asked with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette smirked, "Yeah. Apparently it's got some other healthy stuff that makes it a decent-ish breakfast replacement."

* * *

A little while later, Katie was at the island with Dag, sipping her breakfast, when Tristan walked in, looking slightly confused.

"What's going on Tristan?" Katie asked, setting her drink down.

The scout shrugged, "Couldn't concentrate on the book."

Katie looked at him quizzically, wondering how that would confuse him, and asked him just that, "Why?"

"Jenny was talking in her sleep."

"Oh. She does that some times. What did she say?" Katie asked.

Tristan was quiet for a moment as he tried to remember the unfamiliar words, "She said something about Cling-ons on the starboard bow."

"Wait. Jenny said that?" Katie asked slowly, now slightly puzzled as well.

Tristan nodded.

"Jenny, the girl that nightly shoves her feet in my face?"

"Yes."

"For serious?"

"Yes."

Katie laughed and shook her head, "She must have been listening to my iPod again to get to sleep." She justified.

"What is a Cling-on?" Dagonet asked, the scout nodding in agreement as he was curious too.

"It's Klingon." Katie corrected.

"What are they?"

Katie thought of a way to explain Klingons without having to go into details about Star Trek, "They're… aliens from a TV show."

"Like Battlestar Galactica?"

"…ish…"

* * *

Jenny stomped into the kitchen a short while later, throwing the refrigerator door open angrily.

"Is everything alright Jenny?" Gawain inquired.

The girl in question turned around and glared at Katie, "No, things are _not_ alright Gawain."

"You should talk about it Jenny," Arthur said, having a moment of wise.

Those didn't come about very often.

"Why don't you ask _Katie_ what's wrong…" She snapped as she pulled out some milk from the refrigerator, closed the door and headed into the pantry.

The knights looked to Katie curiously, but the brunette shrugged, "I don't know what crawled up her butt and died."

"What _she_ did," Jenny said, stalking back into the kitchen, cereal box in hand, "Is _she_ is trying to turn me into a TREKKIE!"

"A what?"

Katie turned to Tristan and Dagonet, "The song." She said, and they nodded in understanding… ish.

"What song?" Galahad asked.'

"That damn Star Trek song!" Jenny snapped.

Katie rolled her eyes, "I'm not trying to turn you into a Trekkie, Jenny, the song's on my iPod."

"You should have warned me."

"Charge your iPod then next time and you won't have to listen to it."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "You Trekkie."

And that was the end of that, for Jenny then dug into her breakfast.

"What are we going to do today?" Galahad asked some time later once it seemed like Jenny had calmed down.

Jenny looked over at Katie, who was reading the newspaper, and shrugged.

Katie then folded the newspaper she was reading, one of the middle pages open and tossed it across the island to Jenny, "What do you think?"

The black haired girl looked down at the paper to what Katie was referring to, "Good idea Trekkie."

She rolled her eyes, and then turned to the knights, "We're taking you to the circus today."

"What is a circus?" Lancelot asked.

"It's a place where a bunch of really unique people get together and put on a show." Jenny said vaguely.

* * *

After breakfast, they all piled into Katie's car, and headed off to the circus.

"But it's just a big red tent," Arthur said as the brunette drove into the paring lot, "How does everything fit in there?"

"Magic." Jenny drawled, watching with amusement as Arthur started twitching in the back seat at the dreaded 'm' word.

Katie parked the car, and the large group headed across the large parking lot to the big red circus tent for a day of fun.

They were approaching the tent, when Jenny spied a group of rainbow colored wigs, "Oh look guys," She said, pointing to them, "Those people over there are clowns."

Something snapped inside Galahad's mind.

He had seen far too much new in the past week and a half, and was already nearing the edge.

Apparently the clowns pushed him off.

Hard.

"What in the world is this madness?!" Galahad yelled when he saw the multicolored outfits and garish makeup.

Jenny sighed bringing up one hand to rub her forehead as she felt a headache coming on thanks to some whining, "They're clowns Galahad."

"DEVIL SPAWN!"

"No, clowns," Katie said slowly as if speaking to a toddler… that had a learning disability, "Say it with me, c-l-o-w-n-s."

Galahad shook his head, "NO! They are surely of the devil's making. I will not participate in this madness."

And with that, he ran full tilt back to the car.

Which was parked all the way at the other end of the parking lot.

Katie and Jenny shared a look as the other knights watched the youngest of their group run off, "I hope he knows you locked the car."

"I sure as hell won't let him in there unattended." Katie nodded, twirling the key ring around her finger before pocketing it.

Arthur looked at Katie and Jenny, "Should we… go after him?"

"Nah," Jenny shook her head, "Let him stew at the car while we have fun. If he wants to be a Debbie Downer, that's his problem."

Gawain chuckled, "Debbie… Downer?"

"Yep," Katie nodded and then led the knights into the circus tents, "Well, that's one less ticket for me to buy."

Katie bought the tickets for herself and the knights, Jenny paying her own way, and they all headed inside.

"So guys, we should really stick-" Katie started, wanting to stick together so she didn't lose any of the knights, but they were gone anyway.

She looked at Jenny, Lancelot, and Tristan who stuck around and sighed, "We should probably try to hunt them all down before the show starts."

Jenny nodded in agreement, "I'll take Lancelot, I think I saw Bors go this way." She said, pointing to her left.

"Sure," Katie said, "Tristan and I will look for Wart. He's most likely to get into trouble than Dag and Gawain anyway."

"See you inside." Jenny said before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Jenny and Lancelot walked through the area outside the rings, trying to find the missing knight.

They had been walking in relative silence, Jenny calmly answering Lancelot's questions about things that he passed.

All in all, it didn't seem that bad.

There's no way in hell it's going to last.

"I don't get it Jenny." Lancelot commented after a moment of quiet walking.

Jenny looked over at the knight as they stopped walking, "Don't get what? It's a machine that makes cotton candy. Spun sugar."

"No no, not that Jenny," Lancelot said, waving a hand, "I just still don't understand why you won't become one of those cheerleaders."

The black haired girl blinked owlishly at the knight, "This again Lancelot? It's not my thing. Okay?"

Jenny was getting really annoyed that he kept bringing up these cheerleaders.

It _wasn't _her thing, but she didn't need to be reminded of it all the freaking time.

Lancelot just shrugged, "It would certainly help with your popularity, I would think." He said.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at the knight, "Who says I need help with my popularity. It's not like I need it to be happy."

"Well wouldn't it help?"

Jenny was getting frustrated, "Does it really matter? Go harass Katie or something. I've had enough."

Lancelot took a step closer to Jenny, "But Katie isn't here, is she?" He asked, giving her a look that made all the tavern girls swoon.

All it did to Jenny was make her more annoyed, "Back off Lancelot." She snapped pushing him away.

Lancelot stumbled back-

-Right into the cotton candy machine that he had been asking her about before this little altercation.

The knight caused the table holding the large machine to buckle, and the large plastic bowl where the sugar gathered toppled over, right on top of the knight, covering his head and shoulders with the sugary strands.

Which were, of course, pink.

"Ouch." Lancelot groaned as the people in charge of the machine moved to get the bowl off of his head.

Jenny just stood there and laughed, "You hahahahahah look hahahahahahah ridiculous! Ridiculous!"

"Glad you're amused." Lancelot growled, holding a sugar covered hand out.

Still laughing, Jenny helped him up and slipped two twenty dollar bills to the two teens in charge of the cotton candy machine so they could… forget about the incident.

"Come on Lancey, let's see how much trouble Bors has gotten into before you fall into something worse."

Lancelot tried to scrub the pink sugar off of his face, "Like what?" He asked a little nervously.

"Well, there's always the popcorn machine." Jenny said, pointing to said machine which was across the way.

Lancelot paled.

* * *

Oh, and about how much trouble Bors has gotten into…

Let's just say it's about ten zillion times worse than what just happened to dear old Lancelot.

Bors looked at the growling lion in front of him to the door of the cage and back to the cat once more.

He had no idea how he had gotten stuck in the large gold cage, and knew even less about how to get around the large and probably hungry animal that was seemingly guarding the exit, trapping his prey as it prepared to pounce on its next meal.

This sure wasn't good at all.

"Arthur? Dagonet?... Katie? Jenny? Anyone? Help!"

* * *

Arthur was lost.

Again.

It's unsurprising, considering he's in an unfamiliar time, in an even more unfamiliar place, after all.

But one would think that after nine days of new situations and dealing with things he has never heard of, that he'd have the sense to stick close to either Katie or Jenny, who obviously knew more about the new time period he was in than he did.

Then again, Arthur had little to no sense… at all.

Makes one wonder how he came to be in charge of Hadrian's Wall.

Anyhoo…

Arthur was walking around the large circus tent, trying in vain to find where Katie and Jenny went when he ran straight into one of the most baffling things he had ever seen in his short life.

A large billboard advertising a bearded lady.

'_What in God's name is this madness!? Women are not meant to have beards…_' Arthur wondered as he stared wide eyed at the large, brightly colored sign.

"Personally, I think the picture makes my butt look big."

Still wide eyed and very startled, Arthur whirled around to come face to face with none other than the Bearded Lady from the billboard, "Um… hello there." He said with a ridiculous little half-wave that made the Bearded Lady chuckle.

She… er… he… The Bearded Lady then slid to Arthur's side, "You're a cute one. You single honey? I could show you a good time."

Arthur wondered why God would torture him so, putting him in situations like these so often this past week and a half, "I'm uh… umm… er…" He stuttered, "…flattered… miss, but I am involved with someone at the moment."

The Bearded Lady's perfectly manicured eyebrow rose, "Oh really? She must not be a very good girlfriend if she lets you wander off all by your lonesome."

The future King of Britton stuttered, trying to think of something to say about his imaginary girlfriend when he heard from behind him, "There you are. We've been looking all over for you."

He spun around to see Tristan and Katie walking toward him, the brunette female looking at him and the Bearded Lady with undisguised amusement.

Arthur got an idea that would surely get him out of this mess with this bearded character who was propositioning him.

As soon as she was close enough, Arthur grabbed Katie, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, holding her to him, "This is my girlfriend, Katie."

(TRO chuckled, 'Well if you'd look at that! I think Tristan's about to go on a murderous rampage right about now.')

She's right.

The scout was looking at Arthur with a very murderous glare.

A glare that could be seen by people who weren't just Katie.

('Yippee!' DA squealed with a smile, but just as quickly as she smiled, the authoress frowned, 'Wow. I sounded just like Mini Vader there. Kill me now.'  
TRO shook her head, 'No can do, we still have more fics to write.'  
'Oh yeah...')

Katie craned her neck so she could look up at Arthur who's unrelenting grip kept her pressed against his side, "What?! Wart, what are you talking about?" She demanded, glaring up at him.

Arthur ignored her and looked over at the Bearded Lady, "See, we even have pet names for each other. Right… uh, my sweet?"

The Bearded Lady shrugged, "Too bad a catch like you is already taken. Listen if your relationship doesn't work, give me call." She… he…. er…whatever, look at Katie, and then to Arthur once again, "You could do much better than her, honey."

Katie glared at the woman who was a good head taller than her, "_Excuuuuuse_ me, Miss Man-!" She was about to rant when Arthur's free hand covered her mouth, stopping her angry speech.

"Let's go, my love!" Arthur said quickly, steering her away, "You too Tristan." He added, almost as an afterthought, not noticing the glares his scout was sending his way.

Once they were far enough from the Bearded Lady who watched their departure with a laugh, Katie pushed away from Arthur, making the knight stumble, "I am _never_ speaking to you again." She seethed, shifting around so Tristan was between her and the future king of Britton.

('You sure that's a good idea TRO?' DA asked, 'Tristan still looks pretty pissed. I can see that and I didn't even have to ask Katie.'  
'Hmmm,' TRO mused, debating about whether or not to rewrite that little moment to keep Tristan away from Arthur, 'Katie… Tristan… Either way Arthur's screwed. I'm not going to bother.')

* * *

Gawain and Dagonet were feeling a bit out of sorts too.

But unlike Arthur, they had the good sense to stick together.

So they weren't completely lost.

No, they'd like to use the term, 'exploring'.

"Hey, you two!" They heard someone say from behind.

Turning around, they saw a short man wearing a rather ridiculous outfit that consisted of a pair of tight black slacks, a white shirt under a light blue vest that was under a large, navy blue colored velvet jacket with very long coat-tails, and he was wearing a large blue top hat on his head, the color matching perfectly with the jacket.

Dagonet looked left and right, but it seemed like the man's focus was on the two of them, "Us?" He asked.

"Yes, you," The man, a magician, said, "You two look like circus freaks."

Gawain, who was used to Katie and Jenny allowing themselves to be called things that were normally insulting, was slightly confused and unsure if the man wearing the large top hat was saying in the same way, "Is that an insult?" He asked cautiously.

The magician shook his head so fast Gawain and Dagonet thought his top hat was going to fall off, "No, of course not!" He said quickly, "We are in dire need of help. Some members of our troupe, including our ringleader, are sick and we need some people to fill in for them."

He turned to Dagonet, "You look like a talkative young lad. You will be the ringleader for the day." The magician decided.

Gawain wasn't about to be left out and let Dagonet have all the glory, "What about me? I want to help too!"

The blue jacketed man thought about it for a moment, "Ah. You would be perfect as my lovely assistant!"

Dagonet, though not as talkative as the magician assumed, looked genuinely excited, which Gawain on the other hand as wondering what the hell he was getting into.

Then he shrugged it off, and followed Dagonet and the magician to the backstage area to get prepared.

Only time will tell after all.

* * *

Jenny and Lancelot were walking along, the former absently licking the remaining cotton candy off her finger while Lancelot walked and pulled the last of the cotton candy out of his hair, "Hurry up, Pinky!" She snapped, still annoyed at the knight about the cheerleader comments, "We need to find Bors. I have a feeling he's in trouble."

Lancelot, being Lancelot had been staring at Jenny as she cleaned off her hands until he heard his new nickname… again, "Will you stop calling me Pinky?! My name is Lancelot! L-A-N-C-E-L-O-T!"

Ignoring what he said, merely paying attention to the fact that he spoke, Jenny put a hand up, "Shh! I think I hear him."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Yeah, that's Bors." They said in unison.

('TRO! They're doing it again!'  
TRO sighed exasperatedly, 'What? We need to keep the interruptions to a minimum DA. I want to get this chapter up before the football game Saturday.'  
'They're doing that freaky unison talking thingy!'  
'Oh… Right' TRO rolled her eyes, 'I'm going to continue writing now DA…')

Jenny and Lancelot quickly made their way to the source of Bors' yelling, and as soon as Bors saw them out of the corner of his eye, because he's not going to look away from the vicious lion, he yelled, "Lancelot! Help me!"

Lancelot blanched. "How can I possibly fight off a lion?"

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Lancelot, hand me that whip." She ordered as she stepped toward the cage.

The curly haired knights' eyes widened at Jenny in a mix of surprise and amusement, "Jenny, I had no idea you liked it so rough. This is a whole new side to you."

"It's not for S&M you moron!" She glared, "Someone has to save Bors since you're too wimpy to do it."

"Are you insane?!" He yelled, "You cannot go up against a lion! It's suicide! And I am not a wimp."

"HELLO! STILL IN GRAVE DANGER OVER HERE!" Bors yelled.

Jenny fluttered her eyes mockingly at Lancelot, "Worried about me Lancey?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice before changing to a more serious expression, "I'll be fine." She snapped, grabbing the whip as she got into the cage.

"Bors, stand behind me and don't move," She ordered, grasping the whip tightly, and moving with a speed that neither Lancelot nor Bors could follow that ended up with Jenny standing in front of Bors.

Jenny cracked the whip, "Down girl! Down!" She cracked the whip again, "Back! Back! Easy girl," She said in a more soothing voice, "No one's here to hurt you."

Not turning to the knight behind her, she spoke again, "Bors, head for the door." She ordered.

The lion tried to snap at Bors as he moved, and Jenny cracked the whip again, "Back! Easy…easy," She got close to the lion who was finally calming, and patted it on the head, "Good girl. Very good girl," She cooed, "Did the mean old knight scare you? Aw, that's a good girl," With one last pat, Jenny stepped out of the cage, firmly shutting the door behind her and making sure the lock was locked firmly, hanging the whip on the latch.

She turned to an awed Lancelot and Bors, "Okay. Now let's go find Katie. She's probably wondering where we are."

* * *

If anyone's at all curious, Katie wasn't wondering where Jenny and co were.

She was still pretty pissed at Arthur to think about anything else.

Good thing Tristan was there to keep her from doing anything drastic.

Especially because if she did, he'd end up helping her, not his commander.

"Come on Tristan," Katie said, pointedly ignoring Arthur who was walking behind them as the three walked into the main tent, just before the show was about to start, "Let's find good seats."

"Don't you think we're forgetting something important?" Tristan asked, wondering where his other companions were.

Katie's eyes lit up as she came to a realization, "Oh my gods, you're right!" She said brightly, "We need popcorn!"

Tristan looked at her wordlessly for a moment before shrugging.

The others were probably with Jenny anyway.

Arthur's scout then turned to said man, and handed him a five dollar bill, "Get some popcorn," He ordered his commander, knowing that there was no way in hell that he was going to leave Katie alone with him, "We'll get seats."

Wart knew better than to question the scout and immediately turned around and headed for the nearest popcorn stand.

"You know," Katie said, linking her arm through Tristan's as they made their way down the rows, "He might get lost again."

"Do you care?"

Katie thought about it for a second, and remembered that she was mad at him, "No, not really."

* * *

Neither Lancelot nor Bors made any move to go find where Katie went off too.

They were still in shock about how Jenny handled the lion.

Lancelot stared in astonishment at said lion that was now lounging sedately in its Bors-less cage, "How on Earth were you able to tame that lion?"

Jenny shrugged nonchalantly, "I have a relative who joined the circus. We don't like to talk about him," She commented, "Something about an unfortunate accident should we ever find him."

Lancelot and Bors just stared at her.

(TRO and DA did the same, '…'  
TRO broke the silence, 'Jenny has such a weird family.'  
'Shh!' DA hissed, 'Did you not hear the part about unfortunate accidents?! Do you want to get us killed?!'  
TRO nodded quickly, 'Right! Back to the fic!')

* * *

Let's go back to the dressing rooms.

Don't want you to think we've forgotten about Dagonet and Gawain.

The magician led the two temporally displaced knights to a large, ornate wardrobe cabinet, which was covered in multi colored feather boas, and it was surrounded by opaque changing screens

The magician opened the closet which was stuffed with various brightly colored outfits, "Now we need to make you two into charming, handsome gentleman," He consulted the wardrobe for a moment, "Dag, my dear, change into this." He said, handing him a costume of a ringleader that included a pair of tall black boots, poofy tan pants, a tight white shirt, black gloves, and a short red jacket with gold trim.

('Red jacket and gold trim?' DA spat, 'That's so USC. Must he wear it?'  
TRO sighed, 'I couldn't find a better costume on Google. Sorry. I don't like it at all either.')

"And for my darling Gawain," He turned back into the closet and pulled something out, "This is especially for you."

The magician handed Gawain a bright blue, sequined leotard which the blonde stared out dubiously.

"Now change quickly." The magician said, pushing the two knights to the changing screens, "We only have a few minutes to prepare you for your roles."

Leaving them to change, the magician called to the rest of the troupe who were milling around the changing area as they waiting for the show to start, "Everyone else, get ready! Places! Places!"

* * *

Arthur brought Katie her popcorn just as the lights in the main tent dimmed.

"Thanks." Katie said absently before popping a few kernels into her mouth and munching as the voiceover started.

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the main event. At this time we would like to remind you to silence your cell phones and pagers, and please refrain from using flash photography. Also, any recordings of any kind are strictly forbidden. Now, let me introduce to your our ring leader for this evening… Dagonet the Dago-nator!_"

Katie spat out her popcorn, and thankfully the seat in front of her was empty, "_What_!?" She turned to Tristan, "Did he just say what I think he just said!?"

Tristan nodded and pointed to the center ring, where Dagonet, decked out in full ring leader regalia, stood rather uncomfortably.

"Wow," Katie commented as she saw what he was wearing, "His jacket looks horrible. Who would ever think to put those colors together?"

* * *

Across the tent from where Katie, Tristan, and Arthur were sitting, was where Jenny, Lancelot, and Bors managed to find seats.

"So that's where Dag went," Jenny commented when she saw the knight step into the center ring, his movement followed by the large spotlight, "I wonder where Gawain is. They went off together right?" She asked her companions.

But Lancelot and Bors weren't listening because they were too busy laughing at Dagonet and his outfit.

('Wait till they see Gawain.' DA said.)

Jenny looked skyward, '_What _about_ Gawain?_' She wondered, but only heard some innocent whistling from the authoresses.

'_I guess I'll just wait and see_.' She thought as she settled into her seat to watch the show which was sure to be entertaining with Dag on the helm.

* * *

As the show went on, Jenny was rather surprised at how smoothly it went with Dagonet in charge considering he knew very little about the circus.

They could all see the Magician helping him out a bit, which probably was very helpful to the knight.

Speaking of the magician, everyone got a huge laugh when his act began and he called on his 'lovely assistant'.

Gawain.

In a sparkly blue leotard.

Let's just say the blonde knight wasn't too happy right about now.

The magician did his show, which was supposed to be the last.

Dagonet stepped up to the center ring, "Ladies and gentleman," He said, repeating what the loud voice above his head said at the beginning, "For the last act of the evening, we have a special surprise. Can Tristan and Katie come down to the center ring please?"

Another spotlight flicked on, lighting up Katie and Tristan in their seats, and from where Jenny was sitting she could see Katie narrowing her eyes at the knight standing in the center ring.

After some prompting from the audience, Jenny, Lancelot, and Bors included, Katie walked down to this center ring arm in arm with Tristan.

When she reached Dagonet she said something to him.

Jenny wasn't a lip reader, but she was pretty sure she was telling Dagonet that he was completely and totally dead.

That, or he was banned from her kitchen for the rest of his time in 2008.

Chuckling, Dagonet spoke to the audience again, "My good friend Tristan here, is going to shoot an apple off of my friend Katie's head."

"HE'S GOING TO _WHAT_!?"

Jenny sure heard that from her seat.

Hell, Galahad probably heard it from over in the parking lot.

With some persuasion and a couple whispered words from Tristan that no one had any guess as to what he said, Katie was placed against a wall, an apple on her head, "You Dagonet, Dago-nator, whatever are so freaking dead it's not even-"

By this time, Jenny had pulled out her ever-present notebook from her purse and was writing down what was going on when she heard Katie's rant get cut off.

Looking up to see what happened, she chuckled at what she saw, before speaking aloud as she wrote in her notebook on a fresh page, "Note to self: Besides making a lovely pie, an apple is a great way to shut Katie up."

Katie, one apple shoved in her mouth, the other on top of her head, glared malevolently at Dagonet before turning to Tristan that clearly said that if he missed, he was in much, _much_ more trouble than Dagonet.

* * *

"Now Tristan!" Arthur ranted as he had been ranting for the past twenty minutes since Tristan's act where he successfully shot the apple off Katie's head, "I know you are a very precise shooter, but shooting at friends, not to mention one of our hosts is simply not acceptable!"

He had pretty much been repeating the same thing over and over in different arrangements.

It was getting a little old.

Katie rolled her eyes as they walked through the parking lot to the dressing tent where they were going to meet Dagonet and Gawain, "You know Wart, you really, _really_ need to lighten up and go choke the bishop." She said making gestures with the arrow that was still impaling the apple that she got as a souvenir for being such a _willing_ participant.

Yeah right.

Arthur looked at her quizzically, "You want me to choke Bishop Germainus? I think I'd get into a lot of trouble if I did that."

"Well, yeah… but no. Not that bishop." She said, amused with his density as he didn't understand the reference, though the Jenny and the other knights did.

"I am afraid I do not understand…"

"Do you ever?" She deadpanned as she pulled the apple off of the arrow, handing the fruit to Tristan who had been eyeing it.

"Come to think of it…" Then he paused, "Wait. You're talking to me again?"

"Oh right," She turned to Tristan, "Did you hear something? I could have sworn I heard an idiot talking."

Tristan knew to be a bit sensitive around Katie since she was rather agitated with the events of the afternoon, "I didn't hear anything." He said, taking a bite of his apple.

* * *

And that's the chapter!

So sorry it took so long, but things have been pretty busy, which if you have read Misadventures in Ipswich, you'd already know.

And if you haven't read Misadventures in Ipswich, go ahead.

It's not half bad if we don't say so ourselves.

Bias or not.

Anyhoo, coming soon: Day 10, where we see how Galahad is doing ever since he ran back to the car, Tristan finally shows some emotion, well… more emotion than in Day 9 at least, and… some games are played.

Happy Reading!  
TRO and DA


End file.
